The War Angel of Sera
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: Kara sacrificed herself to save Earth from Myriad, but the explosion from Fort Rozz catapulted her to an another world that knows war . Kara found herself trying to make a difference across Sera as she tries to find her way home. Supergirl was drawed into the Pendulum Wars then face against the locust horde determined to destroy humanity. Supergirl must become the War Angel.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A pair of doors open stepping in two Onyx Guardsmen with huge rifles with bayonets, the Onyx Guardsman escorting a woman in blue and red clothing with the cape and blond hair. Out of the shadows reveal Kara Danvers. She was led into the middle of the ornate courtroom. The Onyx Guardsman unlocked the handcuffs off, letting it fall into the floor. A grimed Kara shifted her stare at the surrounding environment of the court room's interior and studied the people in the courtroom.

She admits these people had a severe taste for culture art and design but in an aggressive depth. Pillars decorated with Gear symbols, statues of historical figures to paintings of a hybrid like modern neoclassical cities to politicians neither in uniform like suits on the walls. On the upper levels contains soldiers in black armour and helmets with blue visors that she never saw were all standing behind the sidelines with guns levelling down at the sizeable rounded floor. In front of the judge's flag was a trio of blue banners with the COG insignia with wings

"Stay there." Warned the black armoured soldier joining the rest of the black armoured soldiers surrounded her. A sizeable crowd of military officers and scientists present and seated on the juror's room, and all eyes were on Supergirl.

Kara turned on her left to see a muscular man in full battle armour in blue linings and grey all dress down to the feet with officer insignia of Major on the armour neck with the tag name Hoffman plus a cap. Major Hoffman crossed his arms standing next to the rows of seats, narrowing his eyes on Kara with disdain.

The giant oak doors open stepping in three officials in military uniforms; of an old man in his mid-50s and a young man last was an older man with a moustache wearing a black armoured chest plate.

"Chairman Tomas Dalyell," the Onyx Guard Gear salute. "Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott, and Colonel Loomis." As he greets the three officials in blue uniforms plus medals just already been seated in front of the judge's desk.

"As you were," the Colonel addresses. "At ease." As the rest of the Onyx guard lowered their lancer assault rifles back and returned to their post.

Chairman Dalyell stares directly at Kara while he places both hands on the table without a word as he studies her with the tense silence in the room. Colonel Loomis rises from his seat and breaks the silence.

"This tribunate is now in session. You may be many things, but I never took you as some Indie superweapon. The last thing we would use is the term alien due to your unexpected arrival from space," Loomis states.

"The accused will be denied the right to an attorney and may not question this tribute depending on your testimony," Loomis continues, keeping his eyes on Kara. "For this special trial: You're here because you attempt to stage act of aggressive on COG soil or you're just another hypnotical lunatic fit for the firing squad."

Shock and disgusted by that spoken statement, Kara to steps in.

"What!" an outraged Kara shouts and points defiantly at Loomis. "That ridiculous! Unbelievable! That never happen mister." The Onyx Guards raised their rifles with fingers on their trigger.

Reaching for his sidearm. "It's Colonel Loomis, woman," Colonel Loomis snaps. "Watch your tongue, and show some respect! Now stand back down."

Biting her lips, "Everyone calm down please I can explain what happens-" Kara states as she maintains her composure.

"Do you really think that you have every right to endanger the people of Tyrus when you came down from the skies if you are some god," the Chairman hushes as he maintains his own calm tone. Kara turns still as the Chairman continues. "Destroying the legacies of our ancestors and the Allfathers's tireless commitment upon building the foundations that held the Coalition of Ordered Governments."

Pointing the finger at Kara, "Our civilization is at risk since you arrived. You put me in an uneasy situation if you have any idea this position you put me in."

"No, Mr. Chairman-."

"Chairman Dalyell" Dalyell corrects.

"Mr. Dalyell, I would never want to take your home away and all your people," as Kara takes a step forward "But what's the point of not hearing me out for a minute. If I tell you, none of you will believe me. Only, I can explain what really happens that doesn't involve destroying everything you love."

A murmuring is heard around the courtroom except for the officials who study her. The officers twitch for their sidearms, and the scientists a; ready begin to record notes.

"Then enlighten me Kara Zor-El. Shed some light on the circumstances," the Dalyell lends forward. Kara swallows unobtrusively then wonders to herself what and how on Earth did she get herself into this royal mess.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Fort Rozz, Planet Earth**

"I'm going to fly Fort Rozz into space myself. It is the only way," Kara standing in front of the console inside the bridge of Fort Rozz. The intercom was linked on a secure channel to the DEO's headquarters. "To get Myriad right off the planet."

"That is not an option, Kara," Alex objected. "Once you are in space, there is no atmosphere; there is no gravity. You wouldn't be able to generate thrust. You wouldn't be able to breathe. You would be able to get back." Back at the headquarters, Alex remained uncertain about her sister's own life and the rest of the planet. Desperate to find away. "Kara listen to me, I can have Max."

"There is no other way," Alex protested as she realized Kara will do the unthinkable. Sacrificing herself.

"Kara, listen to me."

"I was sent to protect Earth," Kara said in a bittersweet tone. The realization of the unthinkable settling in "And that what I am going to do."

Filling with emotions, Alex shook her head as Kara continued with chokes of feelings "I need you to promise me something. I need you to tell Jeremiah that I never stop wearing your glasses. He needs to know that you and Eliza gave me a great life."

Kara took a moment to consider about her life growing up in the Danvers family, the moments that brought her adopted family together and Kara never imaging the pouring love given to her since her childhood. Her mother, her sister and her adopted father even all the people that became part of her life.

"I never thought I would be able to find it outside of Krypton," the two sisters shed tears "He needs to know but everything I did. It did come from you being my sister."

"You taught me, Kara," Alex remarked. Alex couldn't lose her, and the DEO agent thought there was another way when time is running out.

Kara sighed profoundly knowing there was no coming back, the myriad signal was almost up to the critical stage and growing until everyone's skulls across Earth would burst.

"I want you to have a good life. I want you to be happy." Kara reaffirmed as she filled her words with a sense of bittersweet "I want you to find love. I want you to do the things that being my sister kept you from doing."

"Promise me." Kara pleaded as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I need you to promise me, Alex," Kara begged softly again. "There isn't much time."

Alex sniffed and squeezed her fist, ignoring the pain in her head, "I promise," she choked out.

"Good," Kara nodded as the last tear poured down her cheeks. "I have to go now."

"Listen," Alex glazed at the Starfighter pod in the command centre before turning to the console. She wouldn't let her sister die like this in this most desperate hour to save Earth. Alex was her adopted sister and the last member of Superman's people as well as his family. Nothing can break that bond between the Danvers sisters like this.

"I love you, Kara," Alex whispered

"I love you too," Kara replied.

"Kara? Kara?" Alex repeated as the intercom between the two sisters was shut off.

* * *

**Present-day**

"Excuse me? I would like to address this to the entire court. Are you saying that you are from another planet?" Prescott asks, disbelieved. Kara painfully nods with a stony expression on her own testimony at least she got more explaining to do.

The Chairman raises an elbow, and Loomis scowls with a sneer including Hoffman, and a few Onyx guardsmen grunt with disdain. Also, the audience in the room continues to mutter to each other. No one wants to listen to some crazy alien-like the woman who crashed landed on to the COG's soil.

"Uh, can I continue, please? All of you want answers, so let me finish everything," Kara asks. The Chairman waves his hand, allowing Kara to speak.

"I was saying this is not my Earth and not the Earth I landed here."

* * *

**Flashback**

A Sphere like coiled space station slowly lifted off from the ground, Supergirl pushing the massive station with all of her might. As she was in midair with the station above her head while she struggled, however, she reflected her own life with the Danvers family who took her in as a child. As a hero, she endured her ground and overcome the trails throw at her.

Plus, the people that became part of each other lives such as Winn, Alex, James, Cat and J'onn (Hank). She made the ultimate difference across National City and the people too; stopping criminals to aliens who attempt to harm innocent people, saving lives and halting disasters in a blink of an eye. Then she couldn't stop thinking about her only family Clark Kent but along the few who escape Krypton's destruction. Clark was all she had, and she realized she never imaged if Clark would be so proud of her for becoming the hero she meant to be.

As the last of the tears shed down while she and the station were exiting the atmosphere of Earth. Once she pushed the station away, moreover it would block broadcast the endless wave for good. But this time at the cost of her own life.

J'onn in his manhunter alien form watched as Fort Rozz dissented from the skies behind him on the ground was half torn Imago and a defeated Non on the ground.

Non groaned as he leaned back up from the ground, ignoring the pain from his blind eyes after the battle with Supergirl.

"Crave fool," Non sneered before he passed out. J'onn looked at Non for a moment and stare at the skies than realized something was wrong.

"Kara!" J'onn shouted.

Back at the DEO headquarter, every agent, soldier and personal gripping their heads in agony as the myriad wave reached the critical points even Lucy Lane and General Sam Lane lending against the console. Lucy prayed that a miracle could happen as she squeezed her father's hand tight.

Inside the fort main control centre, a console terminal was beeping rapidly and its coding set for self-destruct. An unaware Kara didn't know that Fort Rozz would become a trap for her. While in the atmosphere away from the Earth's surface, Kara pushed what is left of her strength and breath to shove away the massive space station before her body lost oxygen and her eyes fading into darkness.

Her only thoughts were that her Fort Rozz would be out of reach from Earth.

As she floated away from the station towards the planet. Half of the Station exploded in a fiery bang. The blast engulfed together with the young Heroine.

A starship sped towards the station in the atmosphere, Alex inside the cockpit pressing against the controls desperately trying to reach her sister.

"I am coming to get you, Kara," Alex muttered in her breath, drastic to bring her sister home. As her pod came close from reach the station, but suddenly, she witnessed the entire station igniting into a ball of an inferno. The shockwave knocked the pod off courses, and the last thing that happened as her pod went spinning down back the Earth's atmosphere.

Alex's eyes blinked and flickered while her head was ringing, staring up into the sky. "Kara?"

It was J'onn. He pulled the hatch screen off the pod and helping Alex out of the pod. "J'onn, Kara is still out there," Alex cried, but then she saw the distant burst of light flicking in the atmosphere.

"No! Kara, oh god..." Alex choked as she wrapped her arms around J'onn as she broke into heartbroken sobs. Dropping down to her knees, Alex cried the loss of her sister while J'onn smoothes her on the shoulders. As his heart sink, J'onn looks up at the skies with sadness and mutters a pray to Jeremiah for forgiveness for he failing to protect Jeremiah's adopted daughter.

Later National city was never the same when the entire world learns about the sacrifice of Supergirl. Those who knew Kara were never the same.

Later National city was never the same as the entire world learns about the Supergirl's sacrifice erupted with grief and mourning for Supergirl who gave her life to save Earth; however, Supergirl did not go out quietly in the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Landing on Sera

**Chapter 1: Landing on Sera**

Sera, a habitual world with two moons in the far reaches of the galaxy. It has a large and diverse environment, including the topography of vast continents and a chain of islands altogether in the Serrano ocean.

Not unlike Earth, the inhabitants of this planet, the Serans, lived in a life of war. Sera has had an ongoing history of fighting for generations and decades. Accounts of conflict and war raging across the continents for uncounted centuries, from the Age of Armageddon, the Silver Era till the Era of Silence.

During this great time of peace, the people of Sera put their focus on the development of science, new cultural renaissance and arts despite being less militaristic. They believed they've washed their hands and themselves of their warmongering ways as they forged a better future for humanity. During this golden age of innovated science, culture and arts, a new source of energy was discovered; imulsion a limitless source of power in the form of low viscosity fluid which soon became the solution to Sera's fossil fuel crisis.

The breaking point began when nations across Sera were all in each other throats as they fought for Control for this new-found energy source imulsion. This all resulted in causing the Pendulum Wars

The Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics fought each other in 79 years long war across Sera leaving untold destruction and millions of lives lost.

All that will change when salvation came from the skies...

* * *

**Ephyra**

**Capital of the Coalition of Ordered Governments**

Ephyra, the capital of the COG home to millions and the centre pillar of COG military sociality. The heart of its pride in science, arts and its militaristic cultural diversity. This beautiful city of neoclassical architecture wonders that shine a golden beacon of hope during the war. Ephyra has hundreds of military academies, universities, public art galleries to gardens and the most critical heart of its capital: The House of Sovereigns where the Chairman and the government rule it's the authority over the COG.

People on the streets of Ephyra walking peacefully on the sidewalks as cars moved through the traffic lines and lanes. Little did anyone across Ephyra failed to notice a comet of light came blazing from the skies.

A crowd gathered in a park to watch the mysterious bright lance in the skies. The lance of light lost more and more altitude and increased its speed at such a velocity. The blazing red object still speeding towards the city. It flew over the street of a district and its shockwaves from the concussive force shattering all windows of every building and car windshields. People shrieked and ran in all directions from falling glass shrapnel and car alarms ringing like crazy. The small blazing meteor containing someone came crashing into a meadow in some park that was a block away from the house of Sovereigns. The smoke cleared, revealing a deep carter on the ground. The sky was echoed with screams and car alarms. A helicopter flew over the street as it hovered near the carter. A gunner levelled a chaingun at the crater.

A squad of four soldiers all in full COG battle armour, helmet and standard MK1 lancer assault rifle with bayonet attachments came pouring out from a corner.

Corporal Minh Young Kim signalled his squad to move toward the public park with its meadow shattered. "Uh this is Corporal Kim, my squad and I were at the crash site, Control marking this location a red zone. No civilian causalities around," the bald gear reported in his tac/com.

"Copy that corporal," the COG HQ stated over the coms. "A raven is already in position on your location as overwatch."

"Yes, control," Kim replied, turning to the rest of the squad taking cover behind a pair of benches "Safety off, we don't know what is in that carter."

"You mean aliens?" one of the gear asked.

"Looks that way," another gear guessed. "Who knows if there some freaky ugly in there."

"We don't know that reinforcements are on the way," Kim assured. "Let get it done."

The four gears raised their lancers and slowly approaching the crater. Corporal Kim raised a hand as the squad stopped at the edge of the four feet full hole. As the gears lean forward to see a blond woman in some kind of cheerleader outfit in a red cape in the ground.

"What the hell?" a confused Kim asked as the other gears looked at the corporal.

"Oh my god, is that a lady? With a cape."

"What do we do, Corporal?" another one of the gears asked. "I am not touching that thing. It has disease or shit."

"Is she some kind of superweapon? Are the UIR making superhumans? oh man, that can't be good."

One of the Gear raised their assault rifle and aimed down at the woman's back ready to fire. But Kim placed a hand over the rifle barrel lowering it down.

"Stand down Gears. I'm going to check for a pulse. Cover me." As Corporal Kim as he leapt into the crater while the three other gears levelled their guns at firing positions waiting for the corpse to twitch. Kim kneeled down with his fingers on her neck and scanned across the burns on her face as they suddenly began to heal. His mind-scrambling on possibilities; what did god name just brought on to Sera?

"She's alive?" He whispered, rising on his feet. "She's unconscious for now." The rest of the squad was just as shocked and surprised.

"Um, corporal," one of the Gears stammered. "She should've been dead by now, there is no way that she fell a million feet from space."

"How the hell is that thing still alive?"

"I wish I had answers, soldier. But this is new to us," Kim shrugged. "We hold position here, reinforcements should be coming very soon enough."

"This is a new record from falling down from outer space then being alive. Oh boy, we should say welcome to Sera." another gear said to his partner, nudging on the shoulders.

"Control, send a medivac ASAP," Kim ordered the tac/com. "Control, we may have an interstellar visitor from space."

**House of Sovereigns**

The Chairman Tomas Dalyell stood still and stared quietly out through the windows in his office. He could see the smoke coming from another district in Ephyra.

He and the cabinet had been on edge lately with ongoing battles with the UIR for Control for territories and borders with impulsion deposits that last in stalemates or defeats, heavily troop causalities to long term attrition warfare and the pressuring demands for new strategies to turn the tides of war. Even the COG would need new methods for military effectiveness in naval and air capabilities instead of relying on ground forces; they must develop a new weapon. Now the UIR has launched some kind of long-range missile that can bombard entire cities to the ground that end in a disaster with the warhead defecated to detonate its payload. According to his staff and secretary, little information was given.

But that wasn't the cause, that would be provided to the public as soon as the situation was clear and contained.

The phone ranged on his desk and the Chairman answered, "Something has happened. Isn't it" the Chairman listened then his eyes widen open.

"Impossible! I want further details as soon as possible," the Chairman paused on the phone before continuing "This may be the first time Sera has a contract from space. Whoever landed on COG soils must contain right away." he stated before hanging up and putting down the phone.

* * *

Kara's eyes blinked and flicked repeatedly. She slowly groaned and twisted to a more comfortable side of a bed. Kara shoot up from the bed and found herself in a room with a pair of windows next to a drawer. She was wearing a hospital grown laying in some bed. Kara let the blanket fell back into the bed when she rose up, and she glanced around her surroundings. She found her supergirl suit on top of another drawer next to the bed.

This isn't the medical centre at the DEO furthermore something is not right. Kara placing around and walked up to the window. Outside was a city district all in some kind of resemblance to neoclassical architecture in modern hybrid form.

A door open step in a female nurse in a lab coat, Kara turned "Uh excess me, uh where I am?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "You are in the hospital ma'am from a terrible accident that all I know."

Something is not right, Kara could feel it in her gut." You don't understand, I…..I find Alex." Kara paced around the room. "I need to contact the DEO. I need to let them know that I'm okay."

"DEO? I don't know what DEO means. Please calm down," the nurse calmly said. "Is Alex a friend or family."

Kara hurried past the nurse unable to stop her as Kara went out of the door, and she was in some hallway. She turned to see a group of soldiers standing in the hallway in blue curved armour and full-face helmets with heavy-looking assault rifles levelling towards her. Weapons and equipment Kara never saw, nevertheless they aren't like the DEO agents in their tactical gear.

A bald gear stood there with a rifle in his hands. "Stay where you are." the bald gear revealing to be Corporal Kim ordered, pointing forth at the stranger. "Or we shoot."

Kara turned on her right to see more soldiers coming from the hallway blocking her chance to fleeing. Those soldiers had no idea they are facing an actual Kryptonian for the first time.

"Whoa, everyone takes a step back," Kara pleaded, raising both hands. "I don't know what is going on. Guys don't do this. I haven't done anything wrong even worse. I don't where I am."

Puzzled, Corporal Kim lowered his rifle. "You really don't know what happens. But thank the sovereigns you are still alive from the accident."

"Yeah what accident because that why you have those soldiers there," Kara asked. "Then why don't you tell where I am? Just tell me!" Then rifles click to fire. A gear pumped a shotgun right at her face.

"I am not here to hurt you," Kim lowered the rifle and raised his other hand. "These Gears behind me, they are following orders."

"What orders? To do what exactly?" the suspicious Kara demanded from Kim.

"Making sure that you stay in that room," a thicken voice answered, filled with authority and hate.

Kara turned to face another older looking man in bulky grey battle armour wearing a cap standing beside the soldiers.

"Major Hoffman," Kim greeted."Our guest has been alive."

"At ease, Corporal seems our guest is out of her mind," Hoffman said, placing both hands behind his back. "For a UIR superweapon or a spy."

Catch off guard "UIR? What UIR?" Kara asked, looking confused. "Listen, Hoffman-"

"That's _Major_ Hoffman to you," Hoffman snapped. "And whoever or whatever you are, a spy or some superweapon. You and I are going to have a very VERY short conversation right in this spot." Hoffman took a step forward.

"Don't you dare touch me." Kara hissed back defensively with her fists squeezed as the colonel came close to her face. "You really don't have a frigging clue, do you?" Hoffman calmly sneered. "You think I am pretty damn happy to see you on my soil?"

Kara paused, and she shared a gaze at the soldiers then back to Hoffman "I don't know what's going on out there, and I've no idea who are you people." Looking at Hoffman right in the eye. "If I tell you who I am and what really happens here, you wouldn't believe me or whatever I say anyway."

Hoffman's eyes narrow hard at a nervous Kara. "This is... This can't be my Earth?" Hoffman raised an eyebrow. "What Earth? What planet are you from?" Only to have the soldiers chuckle and Kim burrow her brow.

"You don't know what planet you from?" Hoffman asked, his baffled mind tried to put the pieces together. "You fell from the bloody sky like Superman." His hand shot up a newspaper right in front of Kara's face.

Her eyes widen as she saw the headlines on the newspaper: **UIR prototype weapon ended in failure. **Bellow the headlines were a photo of a crater on the ground.

"Was it you? In some cheerleader outfit? You're either an alien or a superweapon created by the UIR," Hoffman accused. "However, luckily for you, you've been in a coma for at least a few days. I get the point, you want answers, you get them from me. Clearly, I've no idea what kind of powers you possessed since you fell a million feet from space." A smirk formed on his lips. "That's gotta be a world record. Welcome to my world, you're in Sera, Ephyra City, Tyrus."

Kara took a scan around her surroundings, and she was lost for words when she realized what she just been through.

"No...No...Tyrus what? Ephyra city? Oh no, no, non This can't be my Earth." Kara's breath ragged as she took a step back.

"And you said I wouldn't believe you and what you say," Hoffman scoffed. The rest of the soldiers glanced at her with confused stares. "I tell you what you wanted to know, I tell you what the hell just happen in the past two days, and in return, I want answers too."

"I get the point too, you have a million questions." Kara stammered, backing off further. "Let me first get change-"

"Do it fast because Chairman Dayell wants to see you in person," Major Hoffman said. "He has a million questions for you too."

"Okay, I wouldn't run away since you want to know what going on. So do I" Kara stumbled into the next room, quickly shut the door behind her, and leant against the door. Kara weighed her opinions fast; grabbing her suit and flying away from god knows what would happen next or go with a disgruntled Major Hoffman and those soldiers.

The question was, how did she get here in the first place.

A knock came from the door, "If you don't have something to wear, I get someone to get something to put on. I haven't got all day." It was Hoffman's voice.


	3. Chapter 2: Chairman and Heroine

**Chapter 2: Chairman and the Heroine**

* * *

They both sat a trio of inches away from each other inside the vehicle. Both Gears with backs lent against the wall of the transport staring at the handcuffed woman from another world. Hoffman stared back at her hard with his hand still on his snub pistol and Kim with hands crossed, both silent and discontent.

"Seriously, I'm telling you, I'm not your enemy, I'm not a threat," Kara pleaded. "I don't know what this UIR is or what they even want. What did they do to you or your people?"

Hoffman didn't answer and lend forward. "Do I care if those handcuffs answer your question?" Only for Kara to be frowned upon deeper by Hoffman.

"Where are you taking me?" Kara asked impatiently. "This is not my Earth."

"What Earth? Why? You're on Planet Sera, official COG soil to be exact," Hoffman replied. "I never took you as the enemy."

"As long as your corporation with the COG, I have some answers for you in return as long as you don't snap those chains off and start killing my gears." Hoffman's eyes grew narrow and deeper. "Or you are making some bullshit story I never even heard about. The perfect candidate for the firing squad"

Kara didn't buy it and gave back a huff and a frown. "Who and what the hell are you ?" Hoffman asked. "I just want your name first. You already know who I am and this right here is Corporal Kim, he'll be assigned to keep an eye on you at the moment."

"Okay, Hoffman. My name's Kara Zor-El, but everyone calls me Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Kim scoffed at the name. "What kind of dumb generic name is that? Did you make that up? Judging from that outfit, I guess so. I bet that letter states that you're probably full of god know super alien shit."

Anger twisted in her jaw from that insult. "Oh, you say I'm making some fairy tale up because you think I'm here to destroy and even conquer your world, even though I never even met or heard of this UIR. Because this isn't my Earth or my universe for that matter. You don't believe a single word I JUST SAID?" retorted Kara with anger in her tone.

Only for Kim to snicker. "What is that it?" he asked.

"Let me show you, Corporal Kim and Major Hoffman, that I'm something else entirely," Kara said before lowering her head down before shot out low beams of red in front of Kim and Hoffman. Both men jumped in horror and scrambled to both corners at the sight of what Kara had done. Hoffman draws his sidearm at Kara and a shocked Kim stared at the sizzling small burned mark of the letter S implanted in the van's floor.

"The hell?" Kim shouted, taken back in shock.

"Who? What? What the hell even are you?" Hoffman demanded, regaining his breath reigning from seeing this woman who just shot a laser from her eyes right in front of his own.

"I told you, I'm Supergirl," Kara replied lending her back against the wall. "Still think of me as a spy, Major? Now you better put that thing down before you get yourself into trouble with that."

Grinding his teeth. "Hell no, I am not putting that away, sweetheart! How the hell did you do that?"

"As I said twice already, I'm the Supergirl," Kara told the two Gears, near stress. "PS, I also happen to be immune to bullets."

"You goddamn joking!"

"Sir?" the driver called out from the viewport. "Is every okay? I heard shouting."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your enemy here," Kara went out of breath. "I am sure you have more questions if I cooperate. I am not supposed to be here in the first place which could make both of you feel more easier." Raising her hands in surrender.

Hoffman's face blushed a deep red as he turned in response with his embarrassment carefully hidden. "It's nothing, none of your business, soldier... keep driving," Hoffman responded with a hesitant pause.

"God almighty, you're full of surprises, aren't you, miss Supergirl?" he continued, turning back to Kara with his hands gripping his handgun.

"I better be dreaming, Major," Kim commented grimly as he stared at the mark on the floor.

"I'm telling you the truth right now, so it's now my turn to ask the questions here if you put that gun away," Supergirl threatened before she could ask Hoffman. A call came from the driver again. "Major, we arrived at the site."

"Good soldier, I take it from here." Hoffman complimented, lending close to Kara. "You are here for a rude awaking. When you see the chairman."

"Colonel suggested that you prepare yourself," Kim added.

Only for Supergirl to nod and say, "I've got a lot of questions about everything on my mind right now." As the transport stopped at its destination, the doors opened, revealing a squadron of black-armoured soldiers with assault rifles at the ready in the garage. Supergirls's mouth dropped at the sea of blue visors staring at her.

Hoffman stepped out first as Kara glanced up at down at one of the black-armoured troopers that she never has seen. "This is new," Supergirl complimented.

"Never seen the Onyx Guard before?" Kim chucked. "They answered to homeland security and the chairman himself."

"Onyx Guard?" Kara questioned. "As in those guys? Can't say I've heard of them." the Onyx guard glanced at her gripping the rifle tight.

"Yeah, that's to meet up with the Chairman himself," Hoffman said, moving another finger at her. "We don't want to keep him waiting for long."

* * *

**Present Day**

"My name is Kara Zo-el, which Major Hoffman might've told you already," Kara stresses once more, turning to Hoffman in the stand who nods back at the officials and stepping forth. "I still have no idea what this UIR is, or it even stands for. But what I do know is that I've told everyone twice that I had no idea what's going here on this planet you call Sera, is it? But your nation might be at potential war right now."

"That is correct, missus Kara Zo-El, you know nothing about this war on your planet?" a suspicious Loomis asks.

"If I told you, people in this room, nothing but the truth, I honestly doubt that you'd believe me one bit," Kara continues as she takes a deep breath before she carries on.

"Many of you think I'm some alien and human-like. I look like a normal person. A typical human being in this room. And you'd be right, at first. But I'm beyond normal. I don't know what kind of war this is but I never even heard of this place til now. I spend my life on Earth. I know all of this would sound very crazy, but it's the truth."

Loomis taps his pen on his notebook gently, Chairman Dalyell leans back with his hands on the table and Prescott places his hand under his chin. A door quietly opens, stepping in another older man in a lab coat with the name tag 'Adam Fenix' before taking seat rows.

As Kara carries on. "It would sound crazy as I expected but let me demonstrate who I am. I'm a Kryptonianm, not a superweapon. I never even heard of the name UIR." Her eyes glow with bright blue radiating heat.

The audience included the three-officials watch on with shock and awe at the sight of the heroine shoots a twin beam of blue right into her cuffs before breaking them apart into smoking pieces.

The scientists let out the echo of gasps as some quickly rise from their seats, while others drop down for cover and officers draw their sidearms that they had just witnessed. Loomis and Chairman Dalyell both look like they're about to have a heart attack. Prescott's jaws drop and his eyes wide open.

Then much to everyone's shock, she hovers over the floor for a moment before disappearing in a burst of air. Smalls chunks of debris pouring from the ceiling before the dust settles, revealing a wide crumbling hole in the ceiling.

The audience burst into cries of shock, running from their chair as the Onyx guards aim their lances at the ready. In a split second, Kara sweeps back down and lands on her feet, sending a shockwave of dust around the floor, forcing the Onyx Guards to recoil back and nearly trip back from the sudden impact.

Kara looks up to Loomis, Dalyell and Prescott already out of their seats and staring at her, still shocked and trembling. The rest of the audience and guards shared the same reaction at her and they had only just recovered from the shock of seeing this superhuman reveal her true powers for the first time.

"That's impossible... no human being... could do that..." Adam shudders between short panicked breaths.

"That why they call me Supergirl," Kara says, raising her arms and showing a gesture of calmness. "Do you want to hear more, Chairman? This is the truth, not some illusion or deception. I've superpowers beyond your or anyone else's control."

"Then what are you?" Loomis asks hesitantly.

"As I said countless times, despite your lack of comprehension, I am a protector, a guardian, not a bringer of destruction and chaos," Kara replies to the repeated question. "If you all sit down and listen, I can explain everything." Then she descended and powered down to the ground, making an S wide enough for the whole audience in the courtroom to see.

The entire courtroom remains silent and still. After witnessing the show of Supergirl's power that was almost traumatizing to forget, but in their minds, they admit they've never seen anything like this before in their lives.

"That's something you don't see every day," an Onyx Guard turns to another.

Hoffman glances at Kara for a moment, deep down, it frightened him when and how she demonstrated her powers like that as if it were from a comic book or a movie. This is too real for Hoffman to believe this is a trick, as the memory came back to him, with as much remorse.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Major Hoffman, I had never seen anything like this before." a young doctor, grasping with a clipboard, said to Hoffman. "For someone to fall from the skies like this. She barely survives without a starch. One fall could kill a person but she isn't."

"The chairman was clear that he wants no one to know about this and we are going to keep it take way while we need to know what the hell are we dealing with." Hoffman gruffed.

Two gear soldiers stood guard, still and quietly by the entrance of the room with a small team of doctors and nurses inside with the mysterious woman in the suit on a bed. Hoffman strolled in to see the progress. A doctor had positioned a syringe right into the arm. However, instead of inserting the needle into the flesh as expected, the needle snapped as it made a contract with the skin.

"What the...?" the doctor exclaimed, dropping the broken springs and stepping away from the table alongside the equally startled nurses.

Hoffman drew his sidearm and levelled it toward the threat. "Oh my god," one of the nurses gasped as she noticed the burns on the side of the woman's face slowly faded away. Another nurse tried to whip clear of the dirt over the burn mark with a cloth only to see the burns on the side of the cheek fade back to normalcy.

"God almighty," Hoffman swore, lowering down his gun, then he turned back to the nurses and doctors have backed away from the operating table much to little surprise from him.

"No one knows about this for now, not even the goddamn press or especially the entire bloody public," Hoffman pointed at the shocked doctor.

"You lot make better sure that this floor is sealed off right away until our army figure out what the hell we're dealing with here, you got it?" Hoffman ordered, pointing back at the unconscious heroine.

* * *

Present Day

"As a reminder to all of your questions, I never met the UIR or being part of the UIR I had no idea about. I merely crashed here by accident," Kara states.

"What does the S represent?" Colonel Loomis asks, eyeing at Kara's suit.

"It represents my family title. It stands for hope." Kara answers before shooting low red beams on the floors to create the Zor-El emblem large enough for the courtroom to see.

"Then tell us anything and everything else you may know about the events that led you here in the first place," the Chairman requested, looking away from the floor with full interest.

And so, Kara explains to the Chairman about she was sent to Earth to protect her cousin when she was only a child before her home planet Krypton exploded. Kara then recollects that her cousin Kal-El had already grown up to become the famous and iconic Superman. How she spent her own life growing up with an adopted family and followed her cousin's footsteps to become Supergirl. How she became a vital member of the DEO known as Department of Extra-Normal Operations working to combat other interstellar and alien threats on Earth.

Not a single member of the COG can believe they're not the only species alone in the universe. Then she explains about the multiverse that the COG, even Adam aren't familiar with; after she met Barry Allen from another Earth. The COG is impressed by such stunning information regarding the entirety of the multiverse and numerous worlds of alternative realities. Adam then wonders if there are any other habitual worlds beyond Sera or god knows how many dimensions are there in the universe.

Then she moves on to tell about Fort Rozz, a massive prison space station that crash-landed on her adopted world. Kara had to battle alien escapees who dared to harm innocent people across National City. and eventually faced off against a rogue cell made up of surviving Kryptonians determined to take over National City.

Kara states that Kryptonian generals, Non and Astra, deployed a technological weapon known as Myriad in a form of mind-controlling as a "Way to force-think". The Kryptonians used it on National City and brainwashed its people into mindless drones. She and a handful of friends, plus her adopted family, were able to broadcast a signal of her speech from an old radio centre and successfully liberated the entire population from its influence.

As the rest of the courtroom listen, she recalled how Non tried a last-ditch effort to wipe out humanity on Earth as he and another accomplish of his programmed the Myriad into a kill switch. She and Jo'nn managed to stop Non but the program onboard Fort Rozz was impossible to disable, she chose to lift Fort Rozz away from Earth.

"I had no choice, the last time I told my sister that I love her," Kara concluded, lowering her head down to the ground. "I only did to save my home and the people I love. It was the price I had to pay and I had to live with it."

The courtroom is left in complete silence with Loomis, Dalyell and Prescott observing her as they process the information. Loomis already ceases his pen tapping his pen and nearly slouches back on the chair, Prescott looks down and strokes his chin.

With the long minutes of silence, the chairman is the first speaker. "It seems you've given us quite a lot to take in. You gave the ultimate sacrifice of this Earth and yet you're still alive; this is beyond valour and bravely found in all men. Everything you said is indeed the truth. You give a lot for your world but everything's clear to me now that you're not affiliated with the Union of Independent Republic."

"Honestly, the last thing I want to be is some lab rat under any roof in some dark room," Kara responds.

"I see," the Chairman quietly nods as his frown fades away.

The chairman rises on his feet and glanced back over to the courtroom. "Supergirl, you and I will have a lot to talk about."

He turns to another COG officer behind the oak doors "Make sure our guest comes to the House of Sovereigns for further discussion."

The rest of the officials stand up "It is brought to my attention, that you have landed on Tyrus unintentionally despite the minor collateral damage you inflicted on Ephyra. But you admit this was unintentional?" Loomis brings up, still with doubt.

"Still, I'm very sorry for what happened. I didn't know how I got here." Supergirl apologizes. "There might be something I can do to make this right."

"Maybe, Supergirl, I would conclude this tribulation for now but you'll remain in the watchful eye of the Coalition for further investigation," said the Chairman but the still skeptical Loomis stared at the Chairman.

"Now wait a minute, I-" the Chairman raises a hand before Kara being silenced at the moment.

"Take this opportunity to reflect on the mercy I already gave you on behalf of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Major Hoffman, escort her to the House of Sovereigns, for we still have much to talk about."

* * *

**Location: Mount Kadar**

Somewhere else in Sera

A lone figure in a draped clock wanders through the massive cavern tunnel arming nothing, as strange vegetation grows in the cracks of a massive rock formation and a sea of glowing fungus on the ground and up against the rocky walls. The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel. The cloaked strange stops, staring across a canyon in the massive tunnel.

The figure removes the hood from its head revealing the face of a locust humanoid. A thick scar on his scale checks up to his left eye. Vrykhan, a former Theron Elite of the locust horde, disgraced and shunned by his kind and forced to an exile. There are four lacerations from his chin to his mouth and up to his forehead.

His war gear considers Theron's locust battle armour with a scraped COG logo rounded plating on the chest, a set of sharp knives strapped to his armour with an ammo belt around his neck and a serrated sword hanging by the belt. A scoped breachshot rifle strapped on his back.

"At last, I found it," the former Locust elite whispers to himself and a grin formed on his grotesque face. "The legends found in the forbidden rim. A gateway the gods call it, to new worlds rich for pillager and ripe. The horde will be thanking me when I show them our salvation. May the gods bless this discovery. One day the horde will blow to me and the queen with have her head off."

Three massive pillars of unknown metal stand in the middle of the canyon with strange lights curving from every corner; a gate to the multiverse...


	4. Chapter 3: The World of Sera

**Chapter 3: The world of Sera**

Being led into the hallway towards the main office with Hoffman and Corporal Kim, the two people who doubted her, close beside her didn't exactly make Kara entirely comfortable. She spotted a few guards up ahead in the hallway staring back at her behind faceless helmets.

"Welcome to the House of Sovereigns Supergirl," Hoffman says to Kara. "The hard part's over, for now, Supergirl. You got the chairman's attention, but allow me to remind you that I don't fully trust you yet just because you're some sort of undercover alien agent."

"Hoffman, if this is still related to this UIR, plus I know I'm an alien. You still want me to take a lie detector test? Fine, then we'll see who's the real liar here," Kara retorts. "Because I'm no spy. This isn't the world I live in."

Kara had to admit that life on Sera or Ephyra was used to heavy war at this point. What kind of life is that? The ride to this house of Sovereigns proves to be long and doubt of how she could get back home still clouded her mind. She spots a few more soldiers in blue combat gear, propaganda posters on city streets and billboards, military complex buildings to barracks and army vehicles on the streets. How could people be so used to war like this?

"Supergirl is many things but she's not a total liar," Kara adds to Hoffman "I wouldn't be part of some grudge against this UIR." Hoffman's eyebrows narrow down.

"We see about that, Supergirl. You and I'll still be enemies, for now..."

"The Chairman is expecting you," Kim states. "So please don't overstay your welcome." Moving aside for the dull steel doors to open and Kara takes a quick step inside to this large office. The office has a trio of bookcases, pictures of politicians and figures from ancient times to the present and a desk next to the large windows. A secretary in the corner working on paperwork from a desk stood up and glazed at Supergirl in her costume before leaving the room.

An old elderly man, slightly hunched, sits still and quiet on a leather chair and stares out at the wide and bright window. She recognizes him as the chairman himself from the courthouse.

Chairman Dalyell motions at her to take a seat and they do so in a few seconds of uneasy silence as he carefully looks at her.

"I didn't do this to get you and the COG attention," Kara breaks the silence. "I didn't mean to put you into that kind of position."

"This is not an apology, Supergirl not here, walk with me," Chairman Dalyell says, standing up and pointing to the outside. The two steps out on an open patio and a great view of the city of Ephyra.

"Beautiful, this great city is," Dalyell compliments, savouring the view of the cityscape as Kara stares at the sight with awe. "It would be a shame to see it get burnt to the ground if someone as powerful as you showed up."

"I'm here right now, Chairman, and yes, it is a beautiful city. I never have seen anything like this before and it isn't my world," Kara agrees.

"When I first saw you, you have powers the COG and I haven't seen and you bear a great sense of responsibility." Said Dalyell folded his arms. "Of course, this hasn't given me a heart attack because of your arrival."

Supergirl chuckles rather nervously.

"In the beginning, I thought that you part of some grand suicidal scheme under orders from the UIR to detonate a warhead on Ephyra. But what has occurred back at the courtroom will stay in the courtroom. My words are the law here. However I grantee you that you won't be held against your will in a laboratory."

"Pardon me Chairman, a quick reminder I crash-landed here and second how does this help me find my way back to Earth?" Kara interrupts. "And as I've stressed multiple times before, I never seen or even heard of Sera before."

"You don't know our history of Sera and it's Coalition of Ordered Governments?" The Chairman looks on rather puzzled. "You may look and be human enough to us plus you've shown to be many things but I'll remember you beyond human. I don't know what you want but I could be wrong or right to take you in."

"From Krypton. I understand you're confused and distrustful, I get it," Kara corrects as she steps another foot for a closer view of the city. "Listen, Chairman, I just wanted answers to know where I am."

"Judging by myself, you are telling the truth and being a lair is a sin to our culture," Chairman Dalyell says as he places a hand on Kara's shoulders. "The COG and I shall do whatever we can to help. Since you sacrificed yourself to save your planet. A very noble and humble act, Supergirl."

The chairman leads Kara into another study chamber on another floor, containing row after row of countless books, displays of artifacts lined in perfect formation, paintings and a pair of stairs a large conference room. A secretary from the Chairman's office is seen standing by the table along with Major Hoffman with his arms crossed. Hoffman shoots another look back at Kara before entering the room but he knew he had his orders to keep an eye on their guest for now.

As Kara takes her seat, a secretary active a device in the middle of the table revealed a holographic display of Sera with screen tags coated with data and information together. A screen shows the icon of the Coalition of Ordered Governments.

"That's your world, Sera, right?" Kara reassures. "This isn't the Earth I picture."

"Before the formation of the Coalition Ordered Governments, humanity were no strangers to war. Over the past millennia since the beginning of time, war is all we know," he explains dramatically. "Humanity wage consists of war across Sera as long as we remember, nations fought one another for dominance, power and resources for century after century."

"So, let me get this straight, you and everyone spend their entire lives in absolute war? You have the idea that too many lives were lost." exclaimed Kara in shock standing up "You got to be kidding me! Tell me this is not another world war."

"Sit down for once!" Hoffman snaps back. "Show the chairman the respect. Have some respect for the old man here."

Chairman Dalyell stares at her hard with a disgusted sneer. "Would you like me to continue? Or I can ask you to leave and never come back to Ephyra ever again."

Kara's face blushes a clear red. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I am didn't know everything about Sera and its people."

Without hesitation, the chairman begins his lecture "Peace was a rarity as mankind rage war against itself for centuries; war was born in the ages of kings, steam power era till the industrial era before the Coalition of Governments was born."

Kara glances at the holo screens with running footage of past conflicts that never seen. Her eyes widen and her jaws slowly hang open. Even she couldn't imagine a world at war on a daily basis, such would be insane. Kara feels a slow cringing sickness to her stomach.

"Throughout the age of Armageddon, all of mankind put an end to centuries of war after one event that nearly destroys all of Sera," the Chairman continues. "The age of Armageddon marked the end of mankind's destructive conflicts that scared the great planet to cinders. The surviving Nations and all of its people learned the mistakes from the past and consider the path to peace."

Another screen shows a badly burned landscape now faded into another screen of a beautiful city of wonder.

"The aspect of war continued to haunt mankind, but mankind settled for a path for peace and prosperity thus the Coalition of Ordered Governments is born," Dalyell adds. "Under the eight principles published by philosopher Alexis Desipich; a doctrine that became the foundation of the Coalition."

Yet another screen shows the image of an old white-bearded man dressed in an aged light brown, a robe and bronze-coated armour and a mixture of blue and green next to an icon resembling as a gear with a pair of wings.

"Order, diligence, honour, labour, faith, loyalty, purity, humility and justice are our prime principles of sociality. The all-fathers of the Coalition envisioned a world new order under militaristic might and the unification of its people. From that day, the Coalition of Ordered Governments has been dedicated to peace, prosperity and scientific innovation to all mankind's achievement. Humanity has made unspeakable wonders during the era of silence and the past was a golden age of advanced technologies and artistic works of the arts during the Era of silence. But mankind's needs for energy consumption has been at the breaking point and wasn't enough for the long term. But new dawn emerged as a new energy source was discovered and history was made. A new-found fuel that would become the salvation for the Sera's energy crisis. Imulsion."

"Imulsion? Like some kind of energy fuel that would put oil industries out of business," Kara takes notice.

"What a minute?" Hoffman hesitates, stepping close to her. "You don't know what Imulsion is?"

"Uh no, and would you two still like to educate me?" Kara leans back and folds her arms.

The Chairman rolls his eyes with an uneasy frown as he resumes his sentence. "Imulsion is luminescent, highly volatile, low-viscosity fluid originally discovered by an oil exploration drill on the planet."

A video of drill rigs pumping gallons of yellow liquid-like substance and a refinery producing tanks filled with the aforementioned Imulsion.

"Beyond any expectation and it became history when one of our scientists, Dr. Helen Cooper, perfected lightmass process into usable energy, her work excels in ending mankind's dependency on nuclear and fossil fuel."

"So let me get this straight, your people found some kind of super sustainable energy fuel that is super cheap and you call it imulsion." Kara takes in the overloaded information and absorbs the knowledge of Sera's history. "It helps so the world's problems on energy consummation."

"Plenty much," Hoffman nods.

Kara looks back at the two men, unable to believe the destructive history, the wars Sera had to endure, and the formation of a global superpower the Coalition of Ordered Governments based on a newfound energy source that even her own world could never find and utilize. Their history with war strikes her to the core, distorted by this new world and its culture. Then the Imulsion, people would go crazy for this yellow stuff if that existed on Earth thus create greed bring about the worse in humanity and Kryptonians alike. But she never took people as warmongers before.

"Imulsion is so expandable that speculation on the financial markets ran rampant resulting in the large economic sectors collapsing and became the end of the Era of silence and the Pendulum Wars begun," the men continued their exposition. "Nation after nation fought for this substance lead to the creation of the Union of Independent Republics."

Another holoscreen then shows the banner of the Union of Independent Republics considered a thunderbolt in a circle accompanied a pair of stripes. Next, more footage of COG and UIR troops battling each other over the control of a single Imulsion field. Soldiers in full body armour and weapons of different sides, clashing in blue and green steel.

"We fought the UIR for over seventy-nine years over the Imulsion in an attrition war. War was our way of life," Dalyell stated the obvious.

Kara couldn't keep her eyes off of the footage of UIR and COG forces battling each other all for this for a mere material.

"There are no words that can give you the full reality of our world beyond your other world," Dalyell continued. "The world of Sera."

Kara remains at a loss of words and it sickens her deeply of mankind's dedication to war. As Supergirl, she believes in the good of other people on her Earth and now she got a glimpse of the worse side of humanity. In a war like this, no result would be far from horrific.

"I had no idea how bad it really was till now," Kara stammered. "Fighting over this Imulsion instead of doing the smart thing and having to share, plus these whole Pendulum Wars..." She struggles to put together the words. "This war you're going through is terrible, no doubt, so why would you and all of those people across Sera live like this?"

"War is part of our blood and culture-based," Dalyell exhaled. "But the difference between you and me; that we underestimate you but I'll remember your insolence. Since you're here and I had no clue of your purpose here."

"I can end this war once and for all, all this bloodshed has to stop, and I'll take down this UIR," Kara swore.

Hoffman and Dalyell look at each other, slightly stunned by this alien's determination.

"And how the hell do you exactly plan to end this conflict?" Hoffman teases. "You gonna use your laser eyes to make the entire UIR surrender?"

"I was actually considering that now you mention it," She answers, "I'm not here to harm innocent people, but I intend to stop this war of yours for good. To make things right for Sera again. Make Sera Great Again."

Hoffman's eyes flare with frustration and he let out a hard sigh. "What the? Do you not fully understand a single word we say?" Hoffman snapped. "You know what I think. This is a goddamn joke, there's no way you can make the entire UIR surrender. Ending a war is not as easy as it sounds. You got to make them surrender somehow when you burn every country under the indie flag to the ground."

"What?" Kara scowls, gripping her fists tight. "No, I may be a Superhero but I don't burn entire countries to the ground over some imulsion. That doesn't make me some kind of a murderer."

"Enough both of you!" the Chairman snaps at the two. "This bickering is pointless, now Supergirl-"

"Chairman Dalyell! The cabinet is waiting for you downstairs," the secretary interrupts from behind. "Should I postpone or cancel the session?"

"No thank you, my dear, tell them I'll be there shortly," the Chairman responds. "Major Hoffman, please take care of our alien guest from outer space and make absolutely sure she doesn't herself into anything irrational."

"Yes, sir." said Hoffman

"But I don't what the hell was that back," Hoffman stammers, to Kara once they are in the hallway. "You don't even know what the hell you're doing."

"I have to be out there," Kara protests. "This war's already out of control, and if you two aren't gonna do anything about it, I will."

"Then what you better think about the consequences, you don't know this world better than I do," Hoffman objects. "Then what you going to do once you destroy everything the COG stands for?. You're not too much better than the indies. But I never took you as an anti-war pacifist that what I hate." Just then, a blonde woman in a tight suit and uniform enters the scene, arriving from a nearby rounded staircase.

Kara attempts to open up another word before Hoffman ends up interrupted by a call from his radio. "Sorry, Kara." Hoffman sneers, putting a finger on his tac/com. "I have to take this. Lieutenant Stroud here will take it from there. I don't know you and I don't like talking to you." The hulky man storms away leaving Kara with another officer. Before Kara could shout at Major Hoffman, she takes a step back, breathes in and out to relieve herself of her own stress.

"Major Hoffman asked me to escort you to your quarters assigned," the woman says to Kara.

"You must be Lieutenant Stroud," the calm Kara presumes lightly.

"Call me Anya," the lieutenant calls as she's being lead to another wing of the House of Sovereigns.

"So Lieutenant Anya Stroud, how long have you in the army?"

"I'm in the academy for three years and they promoted me to lieutenant in my senior year," Anya corrects. "They told me that someone fell from a million feet from space, and I guess I'm looking right at this someone right now."

"As an officer, you take your job pretty seriously. My name's actually Kara but most people do call me Supergirl," she reminds.

"Yes, you are," Anya nods looking down and observing at her costume "I was there, saw what you are and what your powers could do. God, I don't even what to know and only now do I know who you are already."

"And yet despite my attempts at politeness, a lot of people here still think I'm a potential threat. I didn't have a choice." Kara says quietly as the young officer leads her to a guest room.

"It would," Anya answers with absolute certainty. "Welcome to your new quarters. I'll be providing you with some clothes."

Before Kara could open her mouth, the woman looks at the superheroine right in the eye. "The Chairman wants me to deliver a message; Don't try to be an enemy of the state when you came to Ephyra for the first time." The lieutenant says. "I would get changed soon if I were you. Gotta make a good impression, don't wanna look like the weirdo of the capital now, do ya?"

With that, the lieutenant turns back and marches away, leaving Kara behind with her quarters, and alone. Once she was changes out of her costume into civilian wear, Kara sits down on the bed, holding her suit tight on her chest. Learning about this new world was a culture shock, comparing to her Earth. The anger, the frustration and the desperation sink in. Her friends, her home, even her sister are gone because of her sacrifice. She looks to the window, a pale moon glimmered in the twilight sky.

Her fingers trembling, flesh tears pouring from her cheeks as Kara never felt this helpless as she was all alone. Her legs give way and she collapses on the side as she sobs softly and wraps herself into a ball alone in her room. She was all alone.

* * *

In the surveillance room in another office, Hoffman narrows his eyes on the monitor screens with his arms crossed with Anya standing close beside him. A hidden camera's installed in the room to monitor Kara. The two watched as Kara was crying quietly in the bed and seeing Kara wasn't aware of a hidden camera in the room.

"Major Hoffman?" Anya asks as she averts her eyes away from the screens "Do you think she is dangerous? I doubt she was faking it."

"I don't know but maybe until she spills the first blood then we figure out how to take her out as the old man told us," Hoffman elaborates. "For now, let's just keep an eye on our interstellar guest. We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 4: Kara's New Beginning

**Chapter 4: Kara's New Beginning**

**Credits go to the ****editing of chapters 1-4 by H.R.C Stanley and huge thanks to HRC Stanley.**

* * *

**Chairman's Office**

The chairman summons Adam Fenix the COG researcher for the advanced weapon program and Major Hoffman to his office.

"It seems that our guest is much unpredicted than we thought," Dalyell exclaims to Adam Fenix as they both sit down before each other. "She could easily be a potential danger to the entire nation and the rest of the COG."

"She is beyond superhuman than we anticipate," Adam says. " We have no supporting evidence that she was a weapon of the UIR. Not to mention that she came from space. Just fall from the side let alone a single MWD."

The Chairman rubs his forehead. "It felt too risk when I took her in. Then this made me question myself why did I saw something that is difficult to explain. At the same time put me at the hands of the enemy we underestimate."

"Then Chairman, we are talking about this living weapon sleeping in the house," Hoffman continues. "I will be dammed if that thing went ballistic across all our asses and burning the COG to the ground."

"We'll take action quickly if this happens should she draw the first blood," Dalyell says. "We'll need a weapon that can bring a swift end to 'her' should she go out of line."

"Gentlemen, Kara Zo-el isn't an enemy in any way but convincing her to fight for the COG won't be easy, and certainly wouldn't make her trust us," Adam declares. "We don't entirely trust her own intentions but there has to be another way."

As Adam continues. "I wish I've the proof to provide our theory is true but let's look at what good can come out of her. She needs to trust us first for now just to save us the paranoia."

* * *

**Guest Quarters**

Kara lays on her bed with her suit wrapped tight, her eyes snap open and a sole tear pours down her cheek. She sniffs as she grips the suit tighter and she never imagined that her sacrifice would pay the price of saving her friends, family and her Earth. They would never forget what she did to save them. In addition, her own sacrifice broke their hearts and torn a hole in them that they would never fill. Because she was part of their lives.

Then she learns about these so-called "Serans", their planet and the history of countless wars. She had never imaged alternative earth and it's people always in a state of war. The destruction, the wars and the lives lost for what? Power, world domination or different ideology. Before she could process more thoughts.

Just then she hears a soft knock on the door and Kara uses her x-ray vision to scan the door, only to see a pair of guards in the now-familiar COG battle gear standing guard on the hallway and a woman standing in front of the door.

She grabs the handle, slowly turns it and creaks open the door before peeking out to see Anya standing there with her uniform fatigues with hands behind her back.

"Oh, good morning," Kara attempts to smile despite her clearly baggy eyes. "Can I help you with anything?"

Squinting, Anya notices Kara's eyes glowing a slight red. "I uhh... I was told by Major Hoffman to have a word with you again during breakfast."

"Look tell him, he doesn't want to talk to me," Kara answers. "He doesn't like me. I don't answer to him. Things had gone off the wrong foot."

"It is not your call. You may want to go down there and he seriously wants a word," Anya explains. "I am just a messenger, I would put on some shoes if I were you. I will show you where to get something to eat. Kara, would you kindly follow me, please? Hoffman doesn't like to wait."

Within a minute, Kara quickly dashes herself until she was dressed in civilian clothing considered of a simple business suit in blue and brown shoes (provided by the COG). She followed the young lieutenant from her quarters down to the corridor into a large hallway. Walls decorated in neoclassical and renaissance interior plus dozens of paintings, ancient relics and draped with blue flags and much more art. Culture in a militaristic way, Kara never has seen. She saw in the hallway were officers in dress uniforms, civilian personal chattering and working and dozens of COG soldiers walking in pairs patrolling the hallway. A small robot with four blue eyes floating pass her. Kara looked awe as the robot greet her with a tone of quick beeps before going on its way.

Behind her, Anya turns her head and gives a comforting simile to her. "Never seen a robot before?" she honestly asks. "That is Jack of All Trade robot."

"Oh," Kara replies.

"Whoa," Kara mutters in her breath looking around the hallway. A few Gear soldiers share some quick glances at Kara as they pass her. Lieutenant Anya snaps a salute to a COG army officer in battle armour as the two-woman walked past. The COG officer paused from his tablet and glazed at Kara for a short moment.

Several civil workers donned in tight suits with visible insignia patches on their shoulders look on at the metahuman curiously as the two women turn towards another corridor.

"Um, Anya or Lieutenant Stroud, I've got a bad feeling about these people. I think it's clear by now that they don't exactly like me here or even trust me for that matter," Kara informs as she looks behind her shoulder to see if anyone was following her.

"Well, partially because you're still new here," Anya says as she stops by a metal door and punches in the codes of a security panel. The door then splits open, revealing a lounge and a dining hall designed to host VIPs. They spot Hoffman sitting on the fancy table, slightly smirking at the sight of Kara's arrival.

"Good morning, Miss Danvers," Hoffman greets as Kara notices a slight sneer in his lips. "Glad you can make it for breakfast Kara." Hoffman then waves the young Kryptonian to the table.

Kara stared at her breakfast plate of eggs, bacon and a side of fruits without picking up a fork. Hoffman studying her as he patiently ate his breakfast. "Glad you are still sane for now, I got to say it, another world record for felling a million feet from the sky without spatting over the pavement." Hoffman chucked only for Kara to frowned at her.

"I didn't ask to crash land in the middle of the war over this 'imulsion.' I didn't even know where I am or what to do," Kara exhales, deeper into the dish and losing her words. "I…just feel. Lost. I don't know what to do Major."

The Major doesn't seem to say anything as he further narrows his stare at Kara. "But I'm still not your enemy," Kara says quietly. "I assure you."

Major leans back on his chair. "Have you been involved in a war before?" he asks and Kara shakes her head. "No, but I see many war footage on TV on Earth; people dying, the horrors and it is terrible. Most of them are from history classes."

"Terrible?" Hoffman murmurs, mid-biting on his sausage. "Let me get this straight you think war is bad enough and you still believe in the best of people."

"Major Hoffman I-"

"I am going to tell you for one last time, you're bloody wrong. I don't care about the difference between your world and mine. War never changes." Hoffman points. "The thing I can't stand is anti-war folks like you."

"Major Hoffman, it's just that... your country and its people are..." Even she's getting lost in her own words. "I'm just saying this a culture shock for me since people like you are obviously used to war like this. But there still are some people just want their loved ones back home."

Hoffman sighs heavily, rubbing his forehead. "Well, I'm going to stop you there because you're not exactly in the right here. You still think you see the best in people but you only been here for at least a few days or so. Give it a year or two, and then you'll start seeing the worst in people's hearts, even the ones closest to you. Just to be sure that your roof doesn't crave in my place."

"My Earth is a lot different than your world," Kara addresses.

"Maybe that's so, but your 'earth' is more peaceful. But that still doesn't change things over here, this ain't your world but my world. Sera is a lot different. Like I said, take your sweet time here later than you'll see the worst in people when coming to their true colours. If you are this so-called 'Supergirl', You would've seen it by now. You've no goddamn idea how a man's heart can easily be black as hell in a war like this one. It's bloody worse."

"That isn't right for everyone. People can't merely be so black-hearted like war is worth the lives of countless innocent people," Kara objects. "War isn't a life. It's all absolute cruelty. Why's everyone living like this? It can't be that simple Hoffman."

Kara stares up at Hoffman. "Not simple enough, Let me tell you something, war is all we know. We've been at war with UIR for years Kara, you know nothing about us or going to war. Do you think you can make every war go away with kindness? That you can just preach to us what's right and wrong?" Hoffman spouts, shaking his head and hands. "Some people like you think peace is the easiest thing to archive. No, you're mistaken. This is out of both of our hands even the politicians. War is in our blood and you think you can stop this war by making it all go away in one day."

"You're right about one thing at least. It's not that simple and easy living a life of war, pain and suffering, Hoffman. And that's why I want all of it to stop once and for all."

"No, I seen worse."Hoffman continues. "Doesn't work like that. Kill the Indies with open arms and kindness. Wrong again. Peace is not about hands or similes. War is about blood and sweat, not words to compassion. No begging the way forward." Lent forward from his seat.

"War is this; killed or be killed period. War is about the bullets and the will to endure; not to fight for what is right but want is left. The UIR is ruthless and we have to be ruthless as they are. Then you are wrong always."

Kara studies Hoffman and she doesn't know what to say, how narrow-minded about war and worse of all, self-aware of it. Too disturbed, Kara stands back up feeling sick. "Oh god, this is all making me physically ill. I so disgusted right now." Hoffman watches as Kara storms out of the lounge without another word.

Hoffman huffs before making another mental note to keep an eye on Kara at all times.

Kara goes outside the House of Sovereign after evading a few guards. She hurries along before she finds herself wandering to a public district. There she observes various propaganda posters on the streets ranging from signs to billboards and banners. Each one depicting familiar soldiers in blue armour and advertisements on the war effort.

She went inside a local mall, Kara signed to herself as she lends forward against a railing watching the people enjoying themselves shopping and donating proceeds to the war effort. There were also off duty COG soldiers with their families. Kara glanced at the poster with a COG soldier holding a gun next to an advertisement of a black man in a football suit with an 83-number holding up a cereal book. The quote underneath reads as follows "COLE TRAIN RANS ON WHOLE GRAIN!".

A banner hanging overhead labelled with the quote "SUPPORT OUR TROOPS!" and "GEARS FIGHT FOR TYRUS." A statue of a knight in ancient armour stood vigilant next to a fountain.

Kara suppresses a laugh, amused by their culture and how apparently "diverse" these people before slowly shaking her head.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" a COG officer asks.

"Maybe, I just can't help myself noticing how people just use the war on life on a daily basis," Kara answers, hesitant and clearly shaken. " This is my first time here"

The officer looked confused "You are new from the other side of Tyrus. Ma'am let me remind you, we are still at war."

"I still can't believe this is what the COG does for a living especially the military which I found concerning. Concerning"

The officer frowns again as he tried to explain how society works. "The COG do take pride in our military for generations and decades. It's part of our culture and society. In addition, Ephyra is home to some of the most prestigious museums, gardens, zoos, universities and art galleries which boast the greatest form in arts and our culture especially the military academy of Ephyra."

"Whoa that's so big to process because of this," Kara exclaims out loud, pointing to a military poster but her emotions got took control. "But you know what you guys are?"

"What?"

"Warmongers!" Kara recognized, cringing at the sight of COG soldiers. A squad of off-duty gear soldier near a cafe next to the recruitment centre all flinching in disgust as they hear it and one soldier mutters a clear profanity.

"Warmongers! Fanatic COG patriots going to war! Total army of fascists That right, warmongers on a daily basis and worse I never have seen a culture so comfortable used to warfare," Kara continues to rant. Hearing the outburst, some people glance at her looking outraged, disgusted and insulted.

"Yeah, everything's all, the COG is military life according to propaganda posters. The COG way! People doing what the military tells them to do. What a great culture shock." She mocks out loud.

The shoppers in the entire mall and other Gears stop what they are doing and stared at her in all general directions. People completely heard her insult perfectly. She just insults their nation not just their culture to their military due to her outburst. Kara looks around and then flinched in horror to face an incensed mob gathering in full force.

Kara wonders alone in a beautiful courtyard, sitting on a bench next to a fountain spitting water. Her hands rest on her head. With disgust, she reminds herself of the people living in such a state of war on a daily basis and how she can't find a way back into her Earth. Worse that she already insulted the pride of Ephyra and escaped from an angry mob of COG patriots, and so she curses herself that she messed up big time plus her chance to get home.

Terrible of all, Major Hoffman and the rest of the COG leadership had just heard about Kara's insults and none of them are too happy about it. Hoffman leaves a scolding look at her, clearly for the incident for ranting against the COG and Kara attempts to apologize to seemingly no end before she was given another warning.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asks, revealing to be Anya Stroud, standing close beside Kara.

"Not now lieutenant Anya. I mess up real bad and I don't want to talk about it," Kara exhales looking at the ground. "I just want to go back to my world, not this war-torn Sera."

Kara turns back to Anya "You magically appeared out of nowhere and this is the part you are trying to help me. No thank you."

"I don't have easy answers to all of your problems," Anya exclaims softly as she sits down near Kara. "Look you look like you been through hell. I see it." Placing a hand on Kara's shoulders

"I've a life back there. A normal Earth..." Kara confesses, looking down. "I had a family and a sister."

"What's her name?" Anya asks.

"Alex."

Busy in their conversation, the two women don't even bother to notice an oval drone silently hovering over the roof recording all of it.

In a secret location, a woman in uniform with a patch labelling COG military intelligence is watching them through transmission screening. An office devoted to military special forces operation, with dozen flat screens on the wall active with footage of this alien. The COG wait patiently for her to draw the first blood. Meanwhile, a small team of personal are working on computers

Agent Louise Settile observes the live screen with a digital lie detector analyzer. The lie detector shows have a 23.3 percent in Kara Zo-El's deception but it isn't enough to see this heroine as the enemy plus this woman seems clearly valuable to be emotional as a UIR spy. The COG intelligence officer quickly makes a note to monitor her activities from now.

Settile places a finger on her lips. "Continue to keep a close eye on the subject," the agent commands to her recorder. "This might be an interesting case."

Later that night, Kara sits there alone in her room holding her worn-out suit and listening to the radio about updates on the war. The UIR and the COG still continuing their attrition war over wells and territories and no one seems to be at an advantage.

Then the Kryptonian raises her head and she realizes what she could do regarding this perpetual conflict and a diplomatic solution. The UIR and the COG aren't going to negotiate for peace. She'll do it for them instead by herself, even if they don't like it.

She turns to a desk with a sewing machine and a bin of clothes and blue fabric that she 'borrowed' from another barbershop inside the Government building.

Kara swears to herself that she'll end this war and bring peace to Sera once and for all as she goes to work on repairing her suit.

Then she'll find another way back home.


	6. Chapter 5: A new world awaits

**Chapter 5: A new world awaits**

**Edited by H.R.C Stanley. **

* * *

_My name's Supergirl._

_I'm from the far-off and now destroyed planet of Krypton. I was a refugee on Earth before I was sent there to protect my cousin, but my pod was somehow knocked off course. By the time I got there, my cousin already grew up to be Superman, the Man of Tomorrow and Steel._

_I hid who I really was until an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm just an assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media and nothing more. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. Everything changes when I sacrifice myself to save Earth and suddenly I crash-landed on another world call Sera. A place I never meant to be here, I found myself become part of this world war. The Pendulum Wars._

_I'm now right now in the heart of Sera. I swore to put an end to wars to all wars in this new world but I am still Supergirl._

* * *

**Somewhere in Sera, Past Day, Past Time**

The whispering sounds of snow drifting could be heard through the frosty valley, rhythmic the calm as nature rallies against the coming storm. Snowflakes sprinkled around an APC.

Two gears in COG weather armour sat quietly inside an APC, watching as the pipelines stretched through the ravine and the mountain path. They were both listening to the trashball game on the radio as they sat front.

"You hear about what happens back home?" one of the Gears asked.

"Oh, no shit, mate!" another Gear donned in a bandanna snapped back. "What the hell did we both miss?"

"I think I heard there was an indie attack back home. Some kind of missile attack, the long-range type I think," a third Gear barged in. "The warhead didn't detonate."

The gear paused and turned to his buddy "That dam weird but the dumbest thing anyone could do. You got to be shitting me, Carlos, the indies aren't that stupid to hit home. They got to have a targeting beacon from the inside."

"Yeah Marcus, but one the bright no one got hurt even your dad. My folks and brother are all fine and still alive. I think he's super fine Marcus. Just heard from Dom on the phone," Carlos rambled.

But Marcus was still processing his thoughts as he rubbed his temple. "I doubt that was some warhead. But how did they hit us with if it didn't explode back home"

"I don't have all the answers in the world man. Maybe it was the news. Who knows if it even is really and everyone back at base are still talking about this nonsense," Carlos ranted. "Freaking miracle that no one died."

"Another lucky win for the war," Marcus murmured as he stared at the outside of the APC ignoring the cold.

* * *

**Ephyra, ****Tyrus**

Kara whispered a short and quiet prayer to herself; a hope to end to war and fear on Sera. She stared intently at the mirror for a moment before taking a deep breath to herself. "I got to do this or no one can." No one would listen to not even the Chairman himself that she wants the war to stop. Now she swore she will prove them wrong

Hearing a sudden knock upon her door, she quickly slipped back into her familiar outfit.

The guest room door opened, her suit repaired and ready for a fight. Nothing would prepare her for the worst to expect. Supergirl walking out her quarters and through a hallway. She paused and turned to see Anya stood there with her mouth opened wide.

"Lieutenant Stroud," Kara greeted.

"What are you dressed up as?" Anya asked as she stared at Supergirl's suit.

"That's not that important lieutenant. I am going to fly out of this place," Kara answered with eyes flashing with determination. "It doesn't matter if the UIR or the COG start it and I am going to finish it. Don't let the COG stop me."

"What! You can't But what is that going to achieve," Anya protested as she scrambled to chase her into the balcony. Supergirl opened the doors and step foot on the ledge.

"I'm ordered to stop you, shoot you on sight!" Anya blurted out as her hand lowered toward her sidearm.

Supergirl turned and look at Anya ignoring her concern. "Don't worry Lieutenant. I have nothing to fear because I am done crying. I was alone once and complaining but I never been this scared like this. I am done with this war. This war always brings the worst out of people. I have to do something now since no one was listening and I am going to end your war."

"What does that even mean? Oh god, don't you dare do this!"

Supergirl leapt off the ledge and disappeared the moment she steps off from the ledge, a shocked Anya to recoiled backwards with a yelp with her mouth covered. Anya took a step forward peeked to the ground expected to see a body and suddenly she saw Supergirl hovering in mid-air in front of Anya.

The blonde woman stood with both eyes and mouth wide open with awe and shock. "How?" Anya chocked out in wonder and awe.

"Because I flew. No one would listen and don't tell me what I can't do." Said Kara "Don't mind tell the COG that Supergirl is going to end this war over this dumb impulsion for good and tell Hoffman doesn't even try to stop me. Oh right, say high to Major Hoffman for me"

Kara flew away leaving Anya alone on the balcony and a squad of gears plus Corporal Kim rush up to her. "Lieutenant, what just happen?" Corporal Kim asked.

"She just flew out," Anya struggled to find the words from what she had just seen.

"Who did?" Kim asked again, befuddled.

Kara took off again, scrolling across the sky and she hovered overhead of Ephyra to catch a view of the city in its beauty and glory since the age of silence, people on sidewalks and lanes of cars on the road. On a public street, several civilians during the morning rush hour looked up to see some blonde woman in a blue and red cheerleader skirt like a suit with an S like symbol on her chest hovering in the clear skies.

People in hundreds of streets look up and stared at the hovering being with mouths opened with confusion and shock, pointing ups at the skies. Kara took a look down at the crowd before taking off. As Kara flew through the skies as she flew back on her Earth. She flew past a lone king raven, the pilots recoiled in surprise to see a woman flying in their airspace.

"KR-0987 to control, we've visuals of some woman in a cheerleading outfit flying in COG airspace," one of the shocked pilots reported "She's flying in the air."

"What? Repeat that!" they responded from the COG HQ

"We just saw a cheerleader flying into and through the COG airspace."

"How the hell did she do that?" the other pilot asked.

Supergirl flew lower through the district so she could have all the people on the streets see this. She flew past office buildings to apartments and over a military barracks. Several military helicopters tried to purse her but in vain.

People on the sidewalks looked up to the skies, gasping with awe at the sight of Supergirl gliding through the air.

As she flew towards a military base next to a district, she could see two guard towers plus several concrete walls leading to a staging ground arena with a countless variety of vehicles in rows, dozens of hangers and barracks and a complex command centre. Hundreds of soldiers and personnel occupied the base busy in doing what didn't bother to see what was flying in the air.

A pair of COG soldiers stood on an open guard tower turned at gasped at the flying woman in the skies. "What the hell is that?" one soldier asked with suspicion. "Holy crap!" another Gear shouted in the guard tower, spotting and recoiling at the sight.

A third officer shouted and pointed to the sky, drawing attention to the other soldiers around the hangers. A massive chain reaction soon spread through from everyone in the base.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know!"

"Someone gets me a freaking gun!"

"Is that a cheerleader in mid-air?"

"Holy shit! Holy shit!"

"GIVE ME A GUN RIGHT NOW!"

Several unarmed Gears and non-combat personnel turned and stared up at the flying woman in the skies with mouths hanging open with gasps. In response, Gears in full combat armour ran out of the hangers and barracks with lancer MK1 assaults rifles. They didn't have a chance to draw their assault rifles as she flew overhead away from the base leaving the stunned soldiers staring at the skies wondering what just happen.

She sped her way through the clouds, savouring the speed and the sound flight as she flew low she could see more cities with beautiful architectural wonders. Citizens on the streets or in their cars look up to see the heroine flew overhead.

Children on the school grounds let out shrieks of wonder to see Supergirl stop by and waving them for a minute before taking off while the children watch with wonder. Other teachers in the playground witness the stunning moment of an actual superhero in their midst.

She flew over the last part of the city, she could see traffic on the highways and bridges connected to the Jacinto Plateau through the barrier of mountains, massive rivers and a sea of forest showing their natural beauty. She was alone in her thoughts as she reflected on her arrival on Sera. Kara never imaged that would be like this to crash on another universe or galaxy that is not of her own world. Better off finding a way home after ending this Pendulum wars for good.

A sign next to the hallway quoted "Arriving at Halo Bay."

At the city of Halo Bay, home to the Onyx Guard Elite of the COG army with a major military presence. Halvo Bay was the richest city in Tyrus with military centres like the Endeavour shipyard and a resort town with a beautiful seaside. Citizens on the beach or standing inside some resort centre looked up at the skies and recoiled with surprise at a flying being that zoom past time.

Other patrons at a large patio that is outside a large hotel complex spit out their drinks and others stared at the flying woman on the skies speechless with open mouths

Kara looked down to see thousands of rich Tyrus citizens on the streets and plazas and even on the wide stretch beach connected to a bridge of large patios and sidewalks. The city was built on a canal with networks of water channels in and out of the city blocks.

She flew past the Endeavour Naval Shipyard, the largest port dedicated to the COG navy and its armada. Ships docked in their respected docks in the harbour: a trio of COG Battleships each with five linked artillery turrets, missiles launchers, side cannons and auto-turrets docked at a harbour, next were dozens of light frigates and a few destroyers with heavy cannons and missile artillery. Also, there are five Amphibious assault ships with naval batteries and a few submarines.

One destroyer was currently in routine towards the harbour. The harbour includes a marine corps base with thousands of COG marines stationed there. Vehicles moving frequently around the base. Dockworkers, COG marines and personal busy in their work didn't notice Supergirl flew over the base. Kara wasn't too thrilled about the COG's ruthless firepower and she reminds herself that she still has bullet immunity. When she saw their navy, she had to admit the military was too influencing.

Then she caught the view of a large complex with architecture interior and a bridge with small arch temples that leads to the complex with the title Halvo Bay military academy. Streams of Cadets in full dress uniforms or in Onyx Guard armour on the bridge or entering the academy.

Out of the corner of her watering eyes, she found a fleeting glimpse of the Onyx guard cadets on the bridge looking up her from below. She spotted Colonel Loomis among the crowd, standing in the academy's entrance flank by two Onyx guards about to board a staff car. Maybe have a chance to have a word with him or is it a bad idea to do that?

Loomis himself couldn't believe he saw a woman in a blue cheerleader like suit and a red cape. He heard the commotion outside the academy and he didn't expect to see Supergirl show up at the academy. "What the?" Loomis exclaimed as he looked up.

The cadets stopped in their tracks and watched with awe as Supergirl hovering over the staff car in front of Loomis and his detail. Loomis maintain his composure and held back an Onyx Guard soldier was close about to aim an assault rifle.

"What the hell?" one of the Onyx Guardsman jumped back as he quickly raised a gun straight from his pocket.

"Colonel Loomis, permission to have a short conversation?" Kara asked, still hovering in mid-air.

"Sir," another Guardsman spoke to Loomis who stood there unfazed at Supergirl's appearance.

"Stand down. Look like our enemy of the state wants to talk," Loomis ordered to his men and the rest of the cadets in the area watching. Other cadets rushing out the entrance to see the commotion.

"Hello, Colonel Loomis. We met before, haven't we?" Supergirl greeted with her arms crossed as she hovers down to the ground. Seeing the somewhat startled Loomis and widening eyes, however she knew he was suppressing his fear of the heroine. As he took a breath as his hand was on his sidearm.

"So why are you here exactly?"

"Just paying a proper visit, Colonel Loomis."

"Yes, we have," Loomis confirmed straightforward. "I'm surprised to show your face around. Did the chairman put you up to this or you just sweet talk your away to him?"

"The Chairman has nothing to do with him. I sneaked out." Said Kara glazing at the Onyx Guard officer. "You know what I am going to do? I am going to stop the Pendulum Wars. I am not going to be part of this stupid war and I am going to end. Her tone was hard as metal that mixed with a soft touch of an angel.

"End the war? Impossible," Loomis scoffed off. "You may be an alien for the first time, and the Chairman and the COG do fear you to an extent; I on the other hand don't fear you however. You and I will remain as enemies today." He raised a scolding finger at her.

That took that kind of nerve to say that in her face. "You still think I'm your enemy. What in god did I do to you?" Supergirl retorted. "I told everyone so many times that I'm still not a threat."

"Like I give a crap if you are from outer space or you are some kind of experiential genetic bio-weapon. Enlighten me why I should listen to you or you wasting my bloody time," Loomis responded with a hard sneer.

"If you don't care about what I am or where I came from, why care enough to have your men aim their guns at me?" she questioned with defiance, only to be met with silence. "Well Colonel, I doubt the Onyx Guard or you would stop me. Because you can't. Seriously how many times do I have to tell you that I've no intent to hurt any innocent life?"

"We'll see about that," Loomis sassed as he took a step back "Last thing you'll do is to destroy everything the COG accomplish and when that time comes we will come for you. I suggest to watch yourself."

Supergirl narrowed her eyebrows "Maybe," she shrugged the nonsense. "You have any idea how bad this war is. All the bloodshed, so much pain to loss and every selfish reason to continuing fighting over emulsion. Yellow stuff that solves world's problem. You know? Just saying."

Murmer was heard over the crowd as they heard every word from Supergirl was against the Pendulum Wars.

"I don't believe you or any of it," Loomis shook his head, still unconvinced. "You've powers beyond any mortal man. That's more than enough to make someone like you so fearful and dangerous." Supergirl maintains her hard stare, desperately holding back her anger.

"I'm not afraid of anything or anyone. I don't think we're going to understand each other" Supergirl defended. "I'm nothing like your COG or this UIR. Again I didn't ask to be part of this war." But Loomis still gazed at her hard and silent as he stood his ground. As Supergirl studied Loomis; likewise Loomis has reassembled the traits of General Sam Lane back on her Earth.

"But you should be if you do anything stupid to me first," Supergirl finished. "I don't like attacking people daily as your COG does. Is the COG really proud to be that authoritarian or a pack of warmongers?" A wave of gasps echoed through the crowd of cadets.

Loomis' jaws clenched with contempt and disdain. "Is your name really Supergirl or you are some kind of saviour? Or playing god?"

Supergirl didn't answer back before she blasted back to the skies, leaving Loomis and the whole academy behind.

"Get the car ready ASAP," Loomis hissed at his security detail.

"Yes sir,"

The colonel was going to have a long chat with neither the Chairman or Adam Fenix today.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Sera.**

Gunfire and artillery fire echoed across the battered city. Hollow buildings slanted against each other with shattered glass windows and bullet holes, looming over the streets down below, infested with wreckage of cars and other rubble. UIR and COG forces exchanging firing at each other down at the large open plaza. A small stream of UIR AFVs and tanks rumbling toward the city plaza.

A COG sergeant firing a burst of lancer fire down into the streets. He and three squads of gears trying to hold a local street as their defensive line. He and three gears were on top of a third story building. All of them dressed in blue COG army standard combat armour and helmet plus equipped with Mk1 lancer assault rifles and longshot sniper rifles. A Gear firing burst after burst of AR rounds suppressing a group of Indies hiding behind an overturned truck.

A horde of UIR infantry in green semi-conical bulk body armour moving up to the streets inch by inch, with ongoing machine gunfire.

A stream of UIR infantrymen rushing forward with guns blazing. Gears ducked down to avoid the barrage of bullets. Gears inside firing back everything they got against the Indie onslaughter.

"They're pinning us down!" one of the Gears panicked.

"Where the hell is our air support? "the COG sergeant demanded on the radio.

"ETA five minutes over!" Command replied through the tac/com.

"Sarge, we got tanks! Five parish tanks and AFVs!" another Gear shouted.

A Gear hunker down in a corner trying to reload his rifle and then he saw something in the sky, he couldn't tell what it was? His rifle dropped from his hand.

"Sergeant? What is that?" the private cried, pointing the skies. "Is that one of ours?"

"What the hell are you talking about private?" the Sergeant snapped ducking as bullets screaming overhead. "We don't have time to play bullshit games!"

"Sergeant! Just look behind you! Up to the sky!" another Gear blurted out.

Through the gunfire and the sounds of explosions peppering his position. The Sergeant turned and his mouth dropped at the sight that he will never forget. The other gears on the roof looked up in confusion or shock even the Indies down on the streets halted their advances and stared up at the skies.

Gunfire ceases immediately and the indie armoured vehicles rolled to a halt. Some soldiers on both sides removed their helmets clearly and look up to the skies to see a blond-haired woman in a blue cheerleading suit with an S symbol on her chest and red cape hovering in the air looking at both fractions staring at her in awkward silence. Fear plastered in their eyes.

Pendulum Wars now have a new player rather expectedly or not, and Supergirl had joined the fight. Little does the COG or the UIR know that she came to end it all.


	7. Chapter 6: The Banished Locust

**Chapter 6: The Banished Locust**

Vrykhan placed his clawed hand over the pillar while he studied the symbols scripted on the sides. The canyon has a ridge rigged with sharped stone pikes in natural form and unnatural bed surrounded the mysterious artifact engraved in the middle. The ancient portal gate stood like a nine-story building with a wide enough for a mass exodus. The pillars have a mysterious arc made of that connects the pillars with a natural stone pathway leading to the ground.

"Whoever build this mysterious creation for some reason and left it alone in the hollow is already forgotten. This gate is not created by the gods. Until now I do find it." Said Vrykhan as he steps away from the glowing pillars as the former Theron walked away from the centre. He stops in his tracks and turned to savour the view of the ancient ruin around the gateway for a moment.

Vrykhan used to serve alongside with locust horde since the beginning of his race in the hollows. During the lambent-locust war, Vrykhan served one and half years as a drone and rose to the ranks as a Theron guard before promoted to Theron Elite for his involvement in counter-offensives against the lambent.

Vrykhan's attributes are beyond brutal strength. He was adaptive, resourceful and dangerously cunning. He was a well-knowledgeable expert in strategic tactics, marksman, hand to hand combat, counter intelligence and agile in speed to flexibility. He even has a natural trait in stealth and technology.

The Theron Elite was known to be a legend along the locust army as he served in General RAAM's blight Bloodied Vanguard. During the war in the hollows, Vrykhan grew disillusioned of his kind fighting a continuous war against the lambent even though the locust was on the defensive thus the locust was growing desperate. The Theron Elite knew that the lambent was evolving and growing stronger from every defeat. He slowly questioned his kind about war and shared his concerns but dismissed by General Raam, Skorge and Khan.

He watched many of his brothers perished against hordes of lambent monsters and transformed as mutant lambent humanoids. Sicken by the war with so much death, he resorting to desertion, the Theron Elite joined by others who had enough of the ongoing war.

Before his exile, Vrykhan studying the legends of a forbidden rim with an unholy presence hidden in Mount Kadar from an old kantus priest. The priest gave him the location of the forbidden rim, plus a strange small artifact and he managed to assist him and his followers to exile. After a year of planning, he and the large group of followers vanished from Nexus city. Once the high council received word that Vrykhan had vanished into the Forbidden rim.

Out of disgust, Myrrah branded Vrykhan and his followers as the banished ; his name and legend was swept away and buried. This angered Raam who swore to kill his former second in command by his hands for his desertion.

Over the course of his exile, he and the banished Locust journeyed to the forbidden rim that is free of imulsion and away from the Locust civil war. No longer, they follow the queen instead they followed their own destiny.

Under the leadership of Vrykhan, the former Theron elite promised them their salvation for all of their kind and one day he will overthrow the queen and take his rightful place as king. He swore he will bring the locust horde to salvation one day.

Vrykhan paused as his senses picked up footsteps behind him. "You all have arrived." The former Theron asked as he turned. A group of drones, some boomers and another large looking unarmored mauler in the muscular form with a kantus priest holding an ancient small book.

The Kantus priest with thin teeth in robes and armor named Kreikie gasped with wonder at the sight of the gate. "It is true what the legend is right in our midst in our holy hollows."

"Holy hollows to the dam. curse my tongue." Muttered Vrykhan. "Then what is the nature of this place."

Vrykhan's followers glazed at ancient gateway they had never seen with curiously and awe. The legend of the forbidden rim was true because of the inter dimension gateway but what was making this place so unholy.

"Our spies reported back from the Capital, the queen and the high council are about to mobilize a massive invasion to the surface. A war against humans on the surface." Reported drone named Korg with an eyepatch in battle armor with a hammerbrust assault rifle behind his back

"Invasion to the surface?" Vrykhan show no reaction and a snarl form on his scaled lips. "Humans are many things when it comes to war but I never have taken the queen to declared war on the groundwalkers. She doesn't realize the potential of her mistake of fighting two wars at the same."

"That is correct my friend." Said Korg

"Humans." Cursed Vrykhan

"Humans are known to be born into war but I doubt they lack honour along with each other. Slaughter each other like lambs to the slaughter." Said Vrykhan bitterly. "For good reason, I don't trust humans to fight over the same poison we sort to fear. But I have no intention to be part of this future war against the humans. I felt it was necessary to invade the surface but I doubt that would last that long to cleanse the world of groundwalkers."

"Perhaps, you will have a taste of the blood of the humans soon enough." Said Kreikie "Now it is time to discover what this gate is capable of. I underestimate the nature of this gate and why this was here in the hollows."

" Tell everyone to make camp here and established an outpost at the entrance. I cannot afford to lose this opportunity from the lambent or the Queen herself." Ordered Vrykhan to his group. "We have work to do."

Turning to Kreikie " This is our time to see the secrets of the forbidden rim."

The Banished Locust scrambled to set camp up; A dozen tents and sniper posts set up against the ridge and a pair of fires were set to supply heat and cook. A perimeter was set to watch out for any signs of intruders especially the lambent. A drone with a sniper rifle stood guard on a ridge that trails toward a large cavern.

Vrykhan sat patiently on a rock inside the tent listening on the updates from a locust made radio set smuggled from the capital. Kreikie was turning a page from the heavy book for any knowledge that would shed some knowledge of the forbidden rim.

He was lost in his thoughts about the humans on the surface, he was a few locusts who had gone to the surface. He had seen their cities, their culture and battles of the Pendulum wars. He witnessed humans from different factions fought against each other against the same energy source imulsion. The imulsion was a living parasite responsible for the corrupting a majority of his kind so far, the humans had no idea what horrors from the same substance they are harvesting.

Vrykhan understood that humans are many things and he saw them nothing but corrupted and greed over imulsion ; it would be better to leave the humans to their warmongering ways. Vrykhan held nothing but disgust against the humans ,however he never saw them as a threat to his people since they were underground since the beginning of time. Vrykhan's claws formed a fist.

He never fully understands what made his queen harbors such hatred to the humans. Figured that he had enough of his thoughts and rest.

He steps out of his tent and looked at the gateway, he ignored the rest of his group while they relaxing, sleeping or chattering each other. Over the years on the run from Raam's forces. He and the banished went to the surface daily: raiding outposts or deports for supplies and looting the battlefield for savage.

The mauler was sitting on a rock with the chest with the fists curled. The Theron elite step forward and received a growl from the mauler. "I would like to see the chest my powerful friend."

The Mauler nodded letting out a soft snarl as the beefy claws open chest revealing a relic; a blue glowing wrist like gadget with some kind of compress with in the middle. Vrykhan examined it was not made by human hands but fused in strange metal.

The Kantus priest came out of the teeth and saw the Banished leader holding the ancient gadget. "Get your hands off of that! I would advise not to tamper with this artifact. It is Hersey" warned Kreikie with a hiss of concerned.

" Old friend ! What do you think we are both trying to do? To find why this rim is- " questioned Vrykhan before his sentence was cut off as the pillars stared to glow; energy light flowing on engraved lines.

The locust in the camp were noticing the pillars are coming to life and scrambled their weapons. A dozen drones took position behind the rocks and hammerbrust assault rifles lock and load. The mauler stood behind them with long mace growling. Kreikie and Vrykhan watched with amusement and confusion as the pillars generated small blow of bubbling bluish energy of god knows what as the ball lower in the middle.

"This is new." Said Korg lowered the rifle.

"What did you done?" hissed Kreikie " The Gate! You will bring the demons from this cursed rim!"

"I have done nothing." Reply Vrykhan "It is the gate itself."

Vrykhan took another step forward and look at the wrist gadget that glows with the same colour, without thinking the locust leader placed a finger on the device, the device responds as it glow back. The energy ball expanded to the far reach of the pillars before generating a swirling vortex of blue and white until it rendered to stability.

The locust watched as the legend of the inter-dimensional gate created an a spiral wormhole of blue . Never in their hearts they never seen anything like it and those the legends of the rim was coming to light.

Vrykhan formed a grin on his face and his hand on the blade. "I was right about this place, we have found our salvation! This is the spark of our true destiny!" punching a fist in the air and the locust let out roars of cheers.

"I was doubtfully wrong too about this unholy rim." Added Kreikie "But I will have to look deeper into this artifact and it's connections to the gate. Until it is safe to determine the outcome."

"Maybe, we shall explore it's secrets first. "said Vrykhan "Don't worry take all the time in the world. I will be waiting." His eyes glanced at the portal and looked down at his newfound gadget that was attracted to his wrist. His finger strokes the compass-like device and then it flashed an artificial mist of display of symbols.

Vrykhan grinned as his plans are coming in place and one day he takes his rightful place as king, with the entire locust horde under his leadership and he would lead them to other worlds on the other side of Sera for conquest.

* * *

**Halvo Bay **

**COG Onyx point Fortress**

**Secret Location**

The metal slide doors opened revealing Colonel Loomis and two Onyx guard elites. Colonel Loomis strode through the hall inside the fortress ignoring passing Gears and non-personal and he stormed past a saluting COG officer without returning the salute. His mustache bristled with anger and humiliation at the thought of what happened recently: first, some woman came falling from the skies dress in blue and red, only to saw how powerful Supergirl (that her name ) was and announced the idea of ending the Pendulum wars once and for all.

After a tense encounter with Supergirl. The only thing in Loomis's mind was if Supergirl ended the Pendulum Wars and she will come back to dismantle the Coalition's war machine and everything the COG stands for. Her powers had feared him to the no point that she will be going to play god to sue terms for peace by force. The Coalition of Ordered Governments stands for order, militaristic and Authority now under attack by this alien named "Supergirl ". With her existing on Sera, the COG will fall and Sera will bow down to Kara Zo-el. Who the hell think she is? A god? As she stood high in front of him and the rest of the Onyx Guard. She was a living weapon of destruction and invincibility.

Loomis thought in disgust when COG look weak in the presence of Supergirl right in front of their citizens and the rest of the military is powerless against her. Dismantling the COG was a big mistake. He would image the absolute humiliation and embarrassment would be for every men and women in the COG when they refuse to fight Supergirl.

He wasn't going to watch the COG fall to her without a fight. The group reach another set of doors. As the doors open revealing a high-tech lab inside another chamber with the title Special Weapons Program. A team of five COG scientists were working in their stations or personal labs as the Onyx Guard Colonel strolled in. The Colonel looks around: The lab has high tech science instruments on Shelves and on the labs. A set of five desks each has a computer, lab and a cabinet for files. A pair of two small chambers each with a laser projector powered by a crystal.

"Colonel Loomis, we are not expecting you." Said a surprised Scientist stood up from his work.

"I am not here to discuss science politics or your work results and me here for observation on a specific interest." Replied Colonel Loomis. "I am looking for project Greenlight."

"But Colonel. How did you know?" Protest the Scientist "This is not above our paygrade –"

"Do I care if you want to keep your job here." Said Loomis "What happens in the lab, stays in Onyx point period."

"How? Does the chairman know about the project?"

"Not yet but I have my ways, so better to save yourself, mine and everyone's trouble. Get me to a look on to Project Greenlight." Demanded Loomis giving the ' No questions ask' stare.

"My patience is running thin today."

The rest of the scientists look worried and the man heisted as he signed the colonel to follow him to a door next to the lab and activate a terminal. The metal door label "restricted area "in red opened as mist puff from the opening. A dark room with a container on a table with the lid growing green and blur of green shines little to the mysterious room.

Loomis took a step forward with his hand on his sidearm and place a hand on the lid and he opened the lid. Greenlight shined through Loomis as he glanced curiously. Inside the container was a rock coated with shards of green crystals. The title of the container label "Classified Element: Code name -Green light"

In fact, this was kryptonite.

Closing the container, Loomis turned to the scientist who stood there looking concerned and returned a satisfied simile. "I am going to say this twice for your sake. What happens at Onyx point? Stays in Onyx point. Good day."

Loomis walked out of the lab with his hands behind his back with the two Onyx guard elites flanking on both sides. A simile formed on his lips, an idea flashing in his eyes and he had a plan to end Supergirl once and for all but he still has to wait to make his next move carefully.


	8. Chapter 7: Tide of War

**Chapter 8: The Tide of War **

Supergirl glanced down at the two fractions (UIR and COG) bellow staring at her in an awkward silence even the sound of tanks rumbling. The COG sergeant glanced at her with his mouth open but confused, he never took his reinforcements as a form of superweapon or superhuman. What did control just bring?

"That is our reinforcement? Not some cheerleader dress in blue or red." Exclaimed a Gear soldier. "Then what did control send us ?"

"I don't know but you think it is a gunship private! It just a flying woman with god knows what?" spattered out the sergeant. "Nobody told me anything about a superweapon or shit?"

"What the hell?" spattered another Gear.

"This is some sick shit." Muttered another Gear gripping tight on his rifle. Another Gear raised a rifle and aimed at her head. Dozens of Gears defending their position stared at her with lancers raised defensively.

The UIR infantry on the streets exchanged nervous glances at each other with shock faded away from seeing a mysterious woman with a large looking S on her chest hovering in the skies with no idea what the COG just send. Soldiers shifting nervously gripping their rifles. With questions buzzing like How the hell is she can fly and she is the COG superweapon that they never took. Dread and fear spread on both sides.

Without a thought, A spooked UIR elite soldier hesitated from the sight of Supergirl and yelled at his men to open fire. The rest of the infantry raised their weapons from belt feed assault rifles and markza marksmen rifles and tank gunners aimed at Supergirl who moved into the middle of the intersection.

"So, is this what Indies are supposed to look like?" asked the heroine out loud.

The Indies and the Gears were taken back by what she said and one UIR soldier let out a war cry pulling a trigger. Weapons opened fire, from a volley, countless tracers of yellow smashed into the heroine without flinching. Normal gunfire barrage would shred a single human being into gore but Supegirl is no human.

Instead of carnage, to the horror of the UIR soldiers that their bullets bounced or shattered in contract with Supergirl while the horror-struck Gears at their defensive lines froze with jaw clenching . The Gears just watch in horror and awe with mouths opened wide. They all felt the mere presence of that being more than just absolute ruthless and it was stone cold fear even nothing of them had no words to say from what they saw right infront of their eyes.

Men let out screams of frustration and terror as they squeezed the triggers tight. Bullets exploded into flashes around Supergirl like a firecracker show.

"What the hell is she ?"

"Our rounds can't penetrate her!"

"Orders sir! Orders!"

"Who is that thing? "

"I don't know! Keep firing! Keep firing! She not invincible!"

Shell casings pelleting on the ground and overheated gun barrels spitting out blurs of fire. The target still unfazed and she hovering there just flashing a simile.

The gunfire ceased as the guns ran dry of ammunition and the shouting ceased too. All Supergirl heard was the clicking of guns. The Indies trembling in fear as they moved backwards.

"What is the name of God did the COG just bring?" chocked one of the UIR soldier.

"Okay my turn," Supergirl announced as clapped her hands sending a powerful shockwave knocking all the UIR infantry off their feet and most of them flew backwards. The tank tried to fire at her but Supergirl firing a beam of blue melting half of the barrel into molten liquid.

A tank gunner screamed as he fired a chaingun at her who dashes forward and ripped the chaingun into pieces before tossing him away. Her hands grasped against the tank barrel and metal crumbled like cardboard. With all of her strength, she pulled the cannon right out of it's socket leaving the inner workings and the crew exposed. Supergirl saw the crewmen terrified looks on their faces and mouths opened wide.

"Sorry about your tank." Supergirl mocked at the crewmen who stared before moving on her next victim the Light Armored Vehicles

"Oh my god." Chocked a Gear dropping his lancer as the rest of the COG troops stared on with awe as Supergirl giving the Indies a taste of her powers. They watched in both horror to shock as Supergirl demolished the rest of the UIR armor while the UIR infantry flew into a panic ; She disable another Parish tank by ripping the entire turret off and demolished three Asp and LAVs into pieces.

Supergirl firing a beam cutting a LAV in half and it's half remained collapsed on it's side. Thankfully all the vehicle crews and the infantry survived Supergirl's rampage and started to flee into the streets.

"Fall back." Shouted one of the panicking UIR officers as he took off running into another ruined street. Crewmen crawled out of their destroyed vehicles and started to run without looking back.

Supergirl glanced at the retreating UIR forces and she waits until they were out of sight and she flew towards the COG defensive lines. Gears raised their lancers defensively. Supergirl slowly landed on the rooftop with her hands in surrender. The COG sergeant looks dumb fold at the sight of Supergirl, he couldn't believe Supergirl fight off an entire UIR armoured division with laser eyes, hover in mid-air to her bare hands and god knew what powers she already possesses. Not even bullets could scratch her. Without taking a single life and also she was bulletproof.

"I mean no harm." Said Supergirl softly before bushing off her outfit. "You Gears okay?"

"What are you?" asked a Gear sergeant suspiciously with his lancer aiming at her forehead.

"I am Supergirl." Said Kara as she landed on the rooftop with a neutral simile on her face "You are all safe now."

"Safe? What do you mean safe? You just destroyed an armor column by the way with your bare hands and ...that is the most wonderful thing you did for us. You are badass." Citied the Gear sergeant and broke into a grin. "How the hell did you do that? You are superhuman? " A few Gears let out cheers and applauses

"Yeah but not really I am Kryptonian." Corrected Kara as she enjoyed the applauses

"Hell no, You are an alien or something that freaking awesome!" call out another Gear.

"Thanks for the assist that was unexpected." Said a Gear removing her helmet revealing be a woman in black hair in a ponytail. "We wouldn't made without you. You hold the line for us."

"Holy shit, we have superweapon on our side!" cheered one of the youngest Gears to his squad. "The indies are pissing their pants when they see her. It is bye, bye for the Indies, after she wins the war for us and we all go home!"

"That is correct but not accurate." Said Supergirl to the Gear "I am not a superweapon. I am Supergirl."

"But you are a superweapon!" protest another COG soldier. "Once those Indies see you they are screwed for life."

Supergirl let out a chuckle and she laughed. The laughter of joy was joined with some of the soldiers laughed too. "You right and that wish would be true" and turning to the gathering crowd of COG soldiers. Before flashing a smile "It because I am going end the war once and for all." Supergirl announced.

The gears took back of what she just said. "Look people said it would so crazy but this war is not going to end by itself." Said Supergirl. Before any of the Gears protest.

"I know all of you serve your country beyond the line of duty." Said Supergirl. "I look at each of you; suffering from this long and terrible war. I can see you all miss your families, your homes and your lives even friends."

Supergirl glanced around as she picks her words carefully. "No one deserve to be part of this war but you did it for them. You gave everything so your countries and so that people don't have to fight. You all did your duty so one day your world could live in freedom from this war ever."

The gears looked touched by the words spilled out and that is something they never would've heard in their time of war. "Why hurt yourselves if you can hurt other people like this." Supergirl said softly.

"When this war is over, people need to see real change and everyone needs to be better." Said Supergirl as she let herself putting a hand on a COG soldier "I don't fight for the Coalition of Order Governments or this Union of Independent Republic or Indies that what people are calling them. I am nothing like them but I am going to finish this war. After all of this, I will teach everyone how to be better than before."

Looking at the astonished soldiers with their eyes wide open and a glimpse of hope fill their hearts of the words she spoke. The COG soldiers had to admit she save their lives and without her, the war they are fighting would be lost. What she said had reminded them of home and the hope of Sera finding peace.

"Who are you? "asked Sergeant with a profound grin as he took a step forward.

"I am Supergirl." Said Kara proudly "You tell everyone and all the indies. This war will come to an end soon. I will finish the war for everyone!"

One of gears pumped a fist and cheered "Supergirl !" as more cheers echoed from the COG soldiers.

As she flew away in a daze of blur leaving the Gears chanting and pumping their fist.

"Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl!"

* * *

Supergirl flew across the skies and the only thought left was there are people in need, no matter too many or not. She will end the war. However, Kara thought in disgust of people dying for the greed of producing imulsion. She did pay a visit to one of the imlusion refineries and took a glimpse of the miracle fuel people call it. She saw the yellow violate like substance and there was something off about the imulsion that Kara couldn't see. She would need to talk to someone about it.

Another battle took place in another city ruined to rubble with UIR and COG troops battling for dominance. Gunfire and explosions to artillery fire flashing left and right with tracers swarming in all directions. A blue and red bluff was speed towards the battlefield.

A UIR sniper hidden in a damaged building observing a platoon of Gears and COG tanks making their way towards a district. The Sniper raised his rifle from the window and looked into a scope. Crosshairs on a Gear soldier with an insignia of strips on its shoulder armor. The Trigger slowly pulled back just as the sniper was embracing his kill.

Suddenly the scope went dark, the sniper catch off guard , looked up from the rifle to see Supergirl standing next to him with her hand was covering the lens of the scope

"Who are you hunting ? Gears ?" Greeted Supergirl with a smile on her face. The Sniper's eyes wide open and he let out a scream.

The platoon of gears paused as each of them heard a distanced echo of a scream. "What the ?" muttered a COG soldier swig around.

"Sir what is that?" asked a Gear to his Commanding officer. Before the COG officer could answer a rifle mysteriously landed on the ground out of nowhere with the scope crushed. The other soldiers glanced at the rifle dumb fold. The Officer twisted his shoulders around to see the enemy. It was too quiet in the trashed intersection with buildings and artillery craters.

Supergirl brushed her hands off before she held up the UIR face helmet with three eye slots in her hand. She looked outside to see the former city ruined to a warzone and rubble. It disturbed her that Hoffman made a point that there would be the worse of people no matter how black their hearts really were. She questioned herself if there is any better in Sera. It wasn't the UIR or the COG, but looking herself of how she judged all Sera and she slowly beginning to see it was their military to the governments of the COG to the UIR not the people of Sera.

She observed from a corner of a city centre where there was a plaza setup as a field hospital where medics and doctors treating the wounded. Reek of scent of blood and sweat. Dozen trucks with red cross icons around a stone tall fountain with bullet holes awaits the wounded to be boarded. A few medical personal loaded wounded COG gears into the trucks. Another King Raven overfull with wounded took off from a building. Kara painfully watched with distract and grief as she feels the pain of the wounded in her heart of this unspeakable sight. She couldn't look at them of the hell they were involved as she took off. God, it sickens her like this.

_Wonder Woman soundtrack: No man's Land _

Kara stands on the roof of the building in the middle of a war-torn city and she saw from the distant distance given a desolate terrain of a war-torn landscape with grey clouds thicken the air and flashings of light popping left and right across the landscape.

Kara's eyebrows narrowing with anger and her fist clenched when they want to punch something hard. Her red cape flapping from the wind.

Even it sickens Kara to see people still been used to war like this unless she does something about it. Stopping this war is impossible according to some people like Hoffman but Kara wasn't going to let anyone get in her way to end wars to all wars.

In a puff, she took off again to the skies and blasting through clouds with her superspeed

In her enhanced hearing could hear the cracking sounds of artillery and gunfire everywhere before speed off to another battlefield.

She flew across the city towards a war-torn valley. She saw tracer fire flying and exchanging in all directions. Sounds of machineguns fired to automatic weapons torn everything apart. She glanced down with her x-ray vision to see the COG and the UIR fighting each other in a major battle.

A team of artillery gunners firing COG artillery pounder cannons from a ridge.

The COG had their trench lines of three that stretched away from the valley of a refinery and a city. COG gears in the trenches neither providing cover fire or crawling out of the trenches.

The COG soldier fired a stream of lancer rounds from the trench and ducking down as a puff of sparks and dust exploded. The Gear again draws the rifle to see a ray of light shined through the grey clouds. Light shines bright across the battlefield forcing dozens of soldiers on both sides to shield their eyes and a mysterious woman dress in blue and a red cape came out of the skies like an angel. Supergirl was here.

A squadron of Gears looked up to the skies with looks of disbelief and gapping with awe to seeing a blonde looking woman in blue and red hovering in mid skies with a red cape. A Gear soldier pointed to the skies with his mouth opened wide.

Meanwhile two gears ran left from flanking a pipe line revealing to be Carlos and Marcus with assault rifle drawn , they both side behind a concrete barrier. Carlos turned and looked before gasping with awe and his friend took notice and glaze at Supergirl losing focus during the battle. Marcus felt his mouth dropped right open as he saw the heroine shooting lasers from her eyes.

"Is she on our side ? Nobody told me that there is a secret weapon for the indies." Muttered Marcus. "Who the hell is she?"

Carlos broke into a grin "You think? She shooting lasers from her freaking eyes! That is unspeakably awesome as fuck!"

"GO GET THEM!" cheered Marcus at the Heroine.

Supergirl glanced at the battlefield from sounds of artillery and gunfire to the wounded on both sides. Her eyebrows narrow tight as she embraced for the fight. A sniper bullet slammed directed through her shoulder and exploded in contract without a spill of blood. UIR soldiers stared with confusion and awe at the strange sight of a woman in a cheerleader suit and a cape.

The indies in their defensive lines raised their weapons and fired at her, a bunker guarding a hilltop firing machine-gun fire at the heroine. UIR soldiers opened fire with guns blazing. A barrage of yellow and red slammed right into her as she hovering unfazed. As she flew down towards the UIR frontlines through the wall of fire, tracers to armour-piercing rounds had no effect on the invisible heroine. Mortar rounds, autocannon shots and artillery shells exploded around her and the ground but Supergirl determined to advance as she flew close at the enemy lines.

Nothing can hurt her like she was a god.

Officers and soldiers erupted into panic and fear while desperately squeezing their triggers until the gun barrels overheated. The COG forces watched from the distance with fear and amusement as Supergirl was invaluable to all gunfire.

An Indie firing his assault rifle in auto and screamed with horror at the same time as Supergirl rushed toward him and knocking him out with a punch. Supergirl dashed towards a heavy-looking artillery emplacement. Hidden in a ridge. The artillery crews flee in the terror before Supergirl blasted a set of three artillery guns and munitions and exploded in a puff of flames.

Her first attack as she fired blue beams of heat into the machine gun emplacements, melting them to slang. The machine gun team ducked into the trenches as a blue beam melted through a turret busted into pieces. A dozen of UIR heavy infantry raised RPGs and rocket launchers that firing a stream of ordnance at her. Supergirl swiftly dodges and blasted the rockets out of the sky with heat rays before she pounds a shockwave of kinetic force down on the Indie firing lines. She pounds the ground sending a wave knocking the indies down on the ground and sending UIR infantrymen flying the air screaming.

The UIR commanding officer from another trench watched in horror as Supergirl wreak havoc through their ranks. Machine gun turrets to mortars smashed, armored vehicles disabled, fortifications demonstrated and infantry knocked in mid-air (without killing them). The entire UIR army went into a full-scale panic and everyone on the full retreat. The UIR troops scrambled out of the trenches, positions and gun emplacements and ran without a look back.

Supergirl hovering back into the air and watches as the UIR forces all in full retreat. The COG forces watching this let out a roar of cheers and applauses with fist pumped in the air. A platoon of gears scattered around the no-man's lands cheered with joy. Supergirl gave them a wide simile before saluting them before she flew back to skies.

Meanwhile back at the House of Sovereigns, Chairman was in his desk looking at some documents until the phone rang. Annoyed, as the chairman grabbed a ringing phone. The Chairman's eyes are wide open as he stood up from the chair with outrage and shock on his face. He listened carefully on the phone and a look of amusement formed on Dayell's face that the Supergirl was actually turning the tide of the war.

The turning point of the Pendulum wars has begun.


	9. Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 9: Calm before the storm**

News of sights of this 'Supergirl' came from the frontlines, her actions on the battlefields across Sera alertly spread like wildfire and sending ripples in both the UIR and the COG Superpower. She displays powers and invulnerable that the Serans never seen according in the eyes of multiple witnesses. The heroine was turning the tides in Pendulum Wars; intervene in their battles, saving an untold number of lives and driven the UIR back. Her heroics' had shocked the entire world of Sera right to the core.

Of course, both the UIR and the COG were terrified of her but the public was curious and confused about how Supergirl enters their world and what she wants. All of this was seen on the news and people are debating if she came to Sera as a god or something else. Those who had seen Supergirl up-close wouldn't forget the kindness and compassion she did for them. But not all of them enjoyed having Supergirl on the COG side. The politicians and military brass in the COG knew that Supergirl will be the very thing that will destroy everything that COG stood for and even realized the COG military was powerless to stop her if she was like a god. Supergirl was going to take Sera by storm.

The entire UIR were horrified when they learned some kind of superhuman was halting their military operations, spreading fear and demoralizing UIR forces. Their weapons had no effect to harm her and helpless to watch as Supergirl already in the process of dismantling their military. Some in the UIR refused to believe that Supergirl was a demi-god and others claimed that supergirl was a superweapon of the COG.

The COG and the UIR were both in an arms race for orbital satellite weaponry. The UIR was in the middle of the development of weaponized laser technology. However, the COG was hoping to steal the satellite data plans and end this war for good. Chairman Dayllel has given the green light for Operation Leveler and the brass hoped that Supergirl wouldn't dare to intervene in this secretive operation because the hammer of Dawn is the only hope against Supergirl.

_**Thirty Seconds To Mars: This is War**_

_**A warning to the people, the good and the evil**_

Supergirl guiding through the skies around Sera, she glimpses down at a city with UIR and COG troops killing each other. Supergirl shook her head in disgust and disbelieve.

_**This is war**_

Machine gun to AR tracers exchanged in the firefight. Sounds of artillery fire in the background A stream of Gears ran into cover in a ruined corridor of a plaza and taking potshots at UIR infantry inside a plaza with sandbags as cover. UIR soldiers pouring out of another building shooting at Gears.

**To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim**

A crowd of people gathered around a TV store watching footages of the war before another live footage showing Supergirl flying in the sky attacking UIR positions. A family of four watched with amusement and a young Jace Statton leaping up and down cheering for Supergirl as the crowd stared on at the tv screens with awe.

At the COG HQ, Colonel Loomis and a group of COG army officers watched in displeasure from the command centre at Supergirl fighting across Sera. Loomis's fist clenched tight as anger formed on Loomis's face as he stared at Supergirl on screen.

Chairman Dalyell sitting in his office with his fingers pressed against each other in deep thought with a frown.

A pair of COG military trucks containing body bags rumbled through the roads. A body baby with a tag containing rank and number.

_**This is war**_

Battle lines are drawn across Sera. A dozen UIR and COG soldiers clashed in close quarters combat with fists, knives and bayonet. Generals in the war rooms on both sides directing their forces. Battles fought in sea, ground and air. Warzones littered with vehicle wreckages, bodies and debris of aircraft,

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

In the hollows, a group of Banished locust drones were patrolling through the tunnels and came across a hidden cavern under a waterfall. They found was a strange staff embed on the rocky ground.

At some research lab, a pair of COG scientists included Adam Fenix was observing an experiment; A laser device firing a greenish beam of light. A hatch from the device opened revealing a set of green crystals.

_**And the moment to live and the moment to die**_

A wounded soldier crawling through the ground trying to reach for cover ignoring machine gunfire. Supergirl flew lower and slide to the ground with her feet. She shielded the wounded Gear with her body and cape from the incoming bullets. The soldier stared at her speechless as his saviour offered him his hand. She swooped him from the ground to the skies.

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight,**_

Supergirl flying overhead of a COG city, people and off duty Gears on the streets look up at the flying heroine with awe. A COG officer tipped his hat at the sight. Back at House of Sovereigns, Anya stood in the control centre watching the footage of Supergirl bravely flew through streams of gunfire to save lives. A simile formed on Anya's face.

_**To fight, to fight, to fight**_

Newspapers filled with stories of Supergirl were selling like crazy on the streets. A Street wall filled with graffiti designs of Supergirl. A man was posting a poster with the icon figure of Supergirl at a store. A billboard on top of an apartment roof featuring Supergirl in a cape flying over COG soldiers.

A UIR officer frantically screaming on the radio for artillery strikes while inside a bunker. The concrete wall broke into pieces revealing Supergirl who speed the officer against the wall. The Officer shaking in terror slowly surrender with his arms raised.

_**To the right to the left**_

A UIR tank going backwards firing back, joined by retreating UIR soldiers. On the rooftop of a building. A machine gun crew setting up a machine gun emplacement. UIR soldiers levelled their weapons.

_**We will fight to the death**_

A dozen of Gears levelled their rifles at a stream of UIR POWs lending against the wall. A beam of blue light slice through their lancers before they could execute the UIR prisoners. The Gears looked up to see an angry Supergirl with her hands on her hips. They both flee on foot. The liberated UIR prisoners thank her.

Supergirl in mid-air preparing to strike at a masses of UIR soldiers charging at her

_**To the edge of the earth,**_

A UIR soldier pointed at something in the sky and guns levelled to the skies. A machine gun opened fired spitting out tracers of yellow and orange. Riflemen firing at blur flew overhead over them. They ducked behind the barrier and trying to reload their weapons. The machine gunner tried to reload the HMG and lend it forward.

_**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**_

A shadow formed right behind them, the troops turned recoiled in horror as they saw Supergirl holding high with a parish tank. But Supergirl demanded them to surrender. The UIR troopers did nothing but comply out of fear

_**To the right, to the left,**_

Battle lines between UIR and COG halted as Supergirl's activities intensified. UIR forces were retreating away from COG forces. Supergirl was delivering wounded soldiers from both sides to safety to dropping off relief supplies for the refugees fleeing the war.

_**We will fight to the death**_

Supergirl calmly walked towards a platoon of UIR troopers. Troopers firing their assault rifles and LMGs. Supergirl walked through the barrage of bullets and armour piercing bullets bounced off her.

A Khimera heavy attack helicopter came to the aid of the UIR ground forces and delivered a bombing run of missiles and machine gunfire. Supergirl dashed into the air toward the helicopter and flew right into the cockpit of the copter. Punching through the glass, yanking both pilots off their seats before laser-blasting the Khimera for good measure. She hovering back to the ground holding both surviving pilots who looked at her with fear and defeat.

The UIR soldiers dropped their weapons and flee away from her.

**To the edge of the earth**

In the hollows lead to an underground city, a mysterious woman in the meeting chambers with the gathering of high-ranking lizard-like humanoids. All of them were discussing the invasion of the surface. A holoprojector displayed key cities around Sera.

A dozen of Gears rushing through field shelled by artillery until a blur of blue and red yanking every soldier off the field one by one.

In the forbidden rim, the gate powered a vortex of mystic blue.

**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

At a COG forward operation base, a crowd of Gears gathering at the entrance to see Supergirl leading a column of Gear soldiers and the wounded. Gears and personal cheered and clapped as Supergirl smiled at them with pride as she helped a wounded Gear to a medic.

* * *

Night has filled the skies and the stars are shining light bellow behind a ridge was a military base bearing the infamous UIR flag. A network of artillery battery considered of naval cannons from battleships positioned on the ridge for firing support. A long network of Garrisons to bunker emplacements connected to a three system trench down to the concrete bridge guarding by artillery pieces. A major base with two airfields, a series of hanger bays and command central complex surrounded by barracks, commination towers and medical operation centre. AA batteries and missile silos position in and out of the base.

Searchlights scoured the night skies for sightings of COG bombers or missiles. Alarms flared loud as radar stations picked up an unknown object on radar screens. Thunder sounds of AA batteries came to life. Tracers filled the skies as the base mobilized for an incoming attack.

A dozen spotlights reflected beams of light at a mysterious figure in red and blue. The AA and flak batteries switch at all directions, aim and concreted all their firepower at the airborne object like figure. Streams of traces from all directions across the base. Volley after volley, the figure didn't budge under extreme gunfire as it headed towards the base.

It dives down from the skies towards base ignoring flak and tracers around it. Something slammed into the heart of the base.

Large hanger walls exploded into pieces of debris and flames. Out came dozens of screaming UIR infantry and personal with arms flapping wide and running for their lives. The base personal and infantry running out of the buildings and fleeing from Supergirl. Corridors filled with fleeing soldiers from the hangers and depot bays. Other vehicles spared by Supergirl's wrath commanded by drivers with cargo filled with desperate troops and evacuating the base. Soldiers on a catwalk on a building firing at flying something but they were knock off their feet.

Supergirl knocked on a 50 cal turret with a swift punch and engage hand to hand melee on the ground with green-coated men. Supergirl turned to see an assault rifle in front of her face. It was firing at her close range as bullets slammed into her face.

The Indie screamed as he squeezed the assault rifle trigger as bullets flicked against Supergirl's forehead. "Is this the best you got ?" asked Supergirl before knocking the gunman out cold.

"I hate to say it. You know what you guys really are?" flipping an indie on her left except for one indie who raised his hands in surrender. "You guys are communist Nazis. Oh no, I hate saying it."

Moving on, Supergirl took down dozens of UIR troopers with her fists and nothing could stop her. She admitted she was enjoying the action too far. Supergirl chucked as she knocked out a UIR indie

"Alright." She said to herself "Maybe I enjoy the fighting a little too much or not."

Bullets, tank rounds and autocannons barely penetrate her. Ground and aerospace vehicles on the ground were all in flames.

Gunfire and more explosions echoed around the base.

Major Paduk didn't know what the hell was going on as he swirled the armoured car into the corner. The armoured car stopped at the sight of a mob of panic in the way. He and five elites got out of the armoured car and hurried past streams of men fleeing.

"Stop running you bastards!" the veteran major shouted at the masses "The COG is here! Fight!"

Grabbing the nearest UIR officer. "Why you haven't started the firing lines?"

"It is not the COG!" shouted a frantic UIR officer. "It is her!"

" I see her!" shouted a UIR trooper firing his assault rifle on the back and rushing past the major. "She is coming! She is coming! " A Parish Tank rolling backwards firing its main battle cannon. A beam of laser melted it's cannon and disabled its trends.

Pushing away from the officer, Paduk draws his weapon and rushing through the sea of the panicking. He opened a door to the nearest bunker complex and run through the hall along with the Special forces operators.

Paduk slide inside the nearest hanger bay and hide behind walls of crates. He didn't see a group of terrified soldiers and personal hiding under a truck or behind the corner next to the stack of crates. A scared soldier huddling in the corner with his rifle wrapped around his chest

He signalled two of his men to flank left as Paduk lend against the truck and peak to see a blonde woman in a blue outfit with a red cape finishing off a soldier with a punch. As she brushed her hands. Paduk silently raised the assault rifle as he took another step. The woman turned around to see him with the rifle aiming at her. She had an S like insignia on her chest.

At the same time, his men opened firing left and right. Streams of AR rounds danced around her in a flash of sparks. To his horror, the woman dashed fast and knocked both Elites to the ground.

"Heavy weapons now! Drive her to the munition depot!" barked Paduk grabbing another rifle from the ground and firing shot after shot as he dashed toward the munition depot.

Kara turned to see two Elites advancing towards her; one of them armed with a minigun and another with a grenade launcher.

"Fire!" shouted the gunner shooting the grenade launcher. Imuslion filled munitions flew right at her. Kara slapped one and the rest detonated against her chest knocking her backwards and slam behind into the side port of an APC. The gunner fired the minigun unleashing 60mm casings against her. The minigun fired at a high rate of fire as the gunner pinned her down. Suppressed by the mingun and stunned by grenades was enough, Kara sees red and dashed forward tackling the gunner down into the ground and turned to fire a beam of blue into the grenade launcher causing the grenadier screamed dropping the heated launcher and clapped a shockwave knocking the grenadier off his feet.

Paduk was almost close to the munition depot and fired back as Supergirl set her sights on him. Paduk disappeared into the corner. Supergirl saw the older man with burn marks on his side of the face running into the corner and she dashed forward. Paduk glanced at the empty magazine in his hand, murmuring a curse at the empty AR rifle and draw long combat like a machete and another hand with a handgun.

He cannot image COG would send this demon-like superweapon to wreak havoc on his army and the UIR. He dismisses as rumours and propaganda but it turned out to be true as the reality of her came from above. She was immune to gunfire like it was nothing to her.

Paduk froze as he heard footsteps approaching and he glanced at crates filled with ordnances, fuel cans and artillery casings on a flat truck. Breathing raggy, he lends against the wall with his handgun and knife ready. She was instead the depot as planned.

He twisted around with the gun drew and aimed at a fuel tank next to the ordnances but Supergirl disclosed the distance as she came from the left at the same time. Paduk fired a shot his handgun but Supergirl twist the pistol upwards at the ceiling at the same time. Paduk stared in shock at the blonde-haired woman in the blue cheerleader kind of outfit with a large S locking a glance. They both shared a glance at the moment.

Paduk struggled to free his arm but she held his wrist tight until she punched him through his torso, dropping his handgun. Paduk eyes saw red as he ignored the pain but his armor held.

"For Gorasnaya !" Paduk busted out in defiance and pain, with his hand holding the blade thrusting forward.

The blade snapped in two when it came contract with Supergirl's neck. Supergirl felt the blade snapped like a twig as it touched her neck. Paduk eyes widen as he had no idea what he was fighting against. But Supergirl speeds him against another wall. Pinned by her strength plus her grip as he struggled to escape.

He stared at a furious Supergirl who studied him, he maintained his composure, holding his breath and shoot back with defiance. "That is a mistake," Supergirl growled with a fist raised.

"Go on you swine !" Paduk snapped "Kill me! Finish it."

Supergirl squeezed tighter against his neck without blocking his airway. "I said finished it !" Paduk chocked again "You wouldn't make me beg for my life. I wouldn't beg. Do it!"

"FINISH IT YOU SWINE!"

It took every self-restraint to suppressed her own urge to punch him square in the face.

"No." said Supergirl firmly "You are just….." Picking her words cautiously " You are too afraid to live."

Paduk frowned as she was lowering her guard down "It is over! You don't have to continue on like this. You can give yourself and your men a second chance."

"Second chance? You are giving me mercy that what you are thinking. Mercy in war is not our way." Snapped Paduk.

"People would change if they had to or they would spend the rest of their lives fighting the same battles. I can't be one of them, I am never like them. I am not a murderer." Retorted Supergirl "I am no killer. It is not too late to go home with your head held high"

" Surrender, I am a soldier of the UIR, Gorsanya will never yield, we rather burn. Mercy is cruelty and is not our way." Yelled Paduk.

"Your country is wrong to say that." corrected Supergirl "I am ending this war for good." Her tone changed to softness "Let me get you home, you still have a life, not like this."

"It is too late for us. We will fight to the death." Sneered Paduk "You want to finish this. Go on finish it."

But instead of breaking his neck, Supergirl released him from his grip dropping him against the wall. "If you think about blowing things up including me. Doesn't work like that." Said Supergirl raising the other hand hold a pair of grenades before she crushed them into pieces.

Paduk didn't react when his plan to take Supergirl out in a bang was crushed.

"Go home Indie , just go back to Gorasnya what every your country's name is and you tell them to stand down." Said Supergirl looking at him "Just to let you know that I am going to set you and everyone free from this war."

"Who are you ?" demanded Paduk rumbling his throat as he slowly rose on his feet wondering what just happen

Supergirl disappeared. As Paduk slowly walked out, he could see Supergirl in the sky using her super-breath to put out the fires around the base while the remaining troops watched.

"One last thing Indie, sorry about destroying your arsenal, a quarter of your base and field artillery." She called out loud. "At least I didn't burn your whole base down." Paduk stood outside on his stop and he cursed.

Meanwhile back at the COG capital, in the secret war room where a small group of military officials and the chairman himself standing around the table containing the layout of UIR facility surrounded by UIR fortifications and defensive positions in the Otis Republic next to the coastline.

The title on the layout model named Aspho fields.


	10. Chapter 9: Make enemies and friends

**Chapter 9: Making Enemies to friends **

**Ephyra **

**La Croix University**

"I don't know about this, Loomis if you have any idea the position you are about to put me in." sighed Adam in concern. Lending against his chair, He just came back from a lecture and he was told by his colleagues that Colonel Loomis was waiting in his office.

"The only concern is Supergirl." Shoot Loomis. "If you have any idea that she is more dangerous and predictable than we believe. Now she starting to turn every citizen against our authority. The public is believing in Supergirl and what she was doing in the war will be the undoing of everything the Coalition stands for."

" Colonel Loomis, be rational, step back and think for a single second. I want to end the pendulum wars for the whole world and Supergirl is putting an effort-"

"Don't you dare say that? Your words are treasonous!" snapped Loomis , eyes flashed with anger as he points a finger at Adam. "Are you trying to threating me?" retorted Adam as he maintains his cool. Loomis only stared hard.

"I was saying I disagree with what she was doing but she was following another way that can bring an end to the war by diplomacy and she told me she wants to dismantle the weapons of the UIR and also established peace talks with the Chairman."

"What are you blabbing about? She told you?" accused Loomis, his eyes flared with outrage.

"She reaches out to me." defended Adam. "It was yesterday."

Loomis stared hard as he crossed his arms. " You are not seeing the picture Professor Fenix, you think that it is okay for Supergirl to appear out mid-air and declare herself as a god infront of all of Sera. Now we both share a common enemy and we need more than just weapons to put her down. We should've had the chance to lock her up."

"You mean kill her?" questioned Adam "She hasn't taken any lives did she?"

Loomis continued "Not yeah if she spills the first blood. Furthermore, your expertise fit for our latest project: Greenstone. I like to keep this conversation a discretion. Only you." but Adam protested "I am sorry? Did the Chairman ask for this? He did ask to kill her"

"Project Green Stone? What is that mean?" thought Adam to himself.

"Part of it, people want this? She over the news and on TV and thinks she owes the world. Everyone hates her because they are terrified tenfold that Supergirl is a living god. The first living god on Sera! A lot of powerful people across the nation didn't like what Supergirl is doing. Her influence and her supremacy will rewrite the human course of history. Look at her, bullets, tanks and artillery are nothing to her. The first living god on Sera that what Supergirl thinks about herself and people will believe in anything she says and she will destroy the Coalition."

"I don't know about this. Project Greenstone? but I not too sure if I want to be part of this. Supergirl isn't a threat. You are only afraid of her. Something that you did not understand boldly but what she is doing is trying to make a difference." Defend Adam. "We underestimated her. Let not make the mistake of provoking her first."

Loomis's mouth twisted hard with his teeth grinded together. "This is not over yet, professor. One day if she announced herself to be god and rule all of Sera. It is all over for the COG. Mark my words. But I want Supergirl to be finished."

Adam frowned deeply "You are obsessed with her Colonel." Adam said quietly.

As Loomis leaned forward. "You think I am paranoid? You are our best engineer and scientist than the rest of the eggheads in the research department if I were you; trying to be creative. Do it for the COG."

* * *

**Mount Kadar**

The Banished Locust leader watched as the portal energy swirls endlessly. Machinery and terminals surrounded the portal structure. A dozen of drones were in their work, monitoring terminals and moving supplies and guarding.

"Are you certain if you want to take this dangerous path." Asked Kerlie. "Crossing the portal will kill you."

"Perhaps this is a test to determine if I want to play my fate." Said Vrykhan "I want to save my race much as I can. For so long my people live under the surface and one day the horde will be conquerors, not warmongers. Our queen will run our people to the ground one day. I dream of the inevitable."

"If destiny denies me my fate so be it." Said Vrykhan as he took another step forward then strapped on the gauntlet. Lines in the gauntlet glow blue but the upper plating linings grow into a red triangle. The rest of the Banished Locust watched as their leader stood infront of the portal.

"Korg? You will be in command until I returned." He said to his second in command. "As you wish Vrykhan."

The locust nodded as he glanced at his brothers surrounded him. "My brothers, the path of salvation is long but don't be despaired, what the gods offer us is the test to determine the destiny of the locust. We will find knowledge, power and technology on the other side of other worlds." Vrykhan said in his speech and a foot stomped on the ground "If we fail our people die with us and all of it be for nothing.

As Vrykhan continued. "What makes the ground walkers on the surface strong ? These humans believed in hope, defiance, in themselves and their determination. These ideas mixed in their greed and ambition for more." Venom mixed in his tone. ". But these concepts cannot allow being persisted and these ideas shall burn away as we drown them in their blood and ashes. We want them to know that death is coming and nothing they can do to stop death. It will be the death of hope. In the end, the horde will endure, prosper and prevail! Locust Forever!"

The locust let out cheers and roars with claws to hammerburst rifles raised chanting quote Locust Forever.

The Kantus hands Vrykhan a long grey coated metal staff. The staff tip glowed red as its red mystic energy materialized into sharp razor blades coated with red power in the form of malice.

The locust leader slowly walked towards the portal with his staff in his hand with his followers watching . Vrykhan steps forward into the portal's breach and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**COG Military Base**

Three days until Operation Leveler

Marcus Fenix cracked his neck, glancing hungrily at his dinner as he came out of the line in the mess hall. The rest of the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry

Dinner is consistent with vegetables, chicken breast and beef stew.

He managed to move his way through the tables filled with Gears eating, and sounds of conversations going. On the wall was a dozen flat-screen TVs playing, he turned to glance at one of the TV.

"Special development from the Western front. Supergirl disrupted UIR operations in the regions of Sarfuth " Stated a reporter. The entire mess hall shifted their attention to the TV in silence. Other gears gathered around the TVs as others stood up from the table with dinner paused.

"What the hell is going on?" someone said out loud

"Just shut up and watch."

"Don't tell me it is that Supergirl everyone is talking about?"

"Is she on our side like she is some god?"

"Gods don't appear from mid-air man."

" UIR armored columns disabled by the mysterious woman in red and blue." The reporter said, "Whoever she is bulletproof." On the tv, the cameras filmed the mysterious blue and red blur destroying tanks. The woman ripped a turret off a tank and blasted another AFV with a laser beam and sending the UIR forces in full retreat.

Gears busted into loud chatter and murmurs of fear.

"Oh shit Marcus." Said Carlos next to Marcus "Oh man, she just went through a hail of gunfire without a starch. Not a bullet or a fucking cannonball can blow her head off. It just like she is like a god or what the hell knows what knows who could fly in mid-air. That is so wrong. That shit should be in comic books man.."

"I can see that as you said; she just scrolled in there as nothing happens. She can fly like hell and how the hell did she fly like that. That shit should be seen in comic books, not in this war." Added Marcus.

"Whoever she is," added Bernie. "She is turning the tide of every fire-fight. Then we wouldn't get to fight another time if she shows up every time like she got a pair of wings."

"The tides of war are shifting against odds in favour." Said Tai "But fate is bringing goodwill in the struggle."

Everyone was cursing and debating in the mess hall about supergirl. But they didn't notice that Supergirl came walking through the doors. She strolled in there like she owes the place. Everyone was focusing on the tv as Supergirl help herself to some food. Supergirl shook her head as the curses to the ranting continued. Maybe this could change the mood a bit.

"Howdy boys!" she called outloud

Every soldier turned their back to see Supergirl standing with a dinner tray with food in her hands. Jaws dropped and shocked expressions formed as they were staring at Supergirl in the flesh. A sound of a tray dropped and all the talking ceased into an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh shit." Someone in the crowd said outloud. "It is Supergirl."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Oh my god, Marcus is really her." Whispered Carlos "Dom not going to believe this."

"Permission to come aboard?" Supergirl asked with a smile on her face. The crowd stared at her in dead silence. Then Marcus breaks the silence. "Yeah, free country." Marcus neutrally said waving her to seat down much to the disarray of the Gears . The heroine grinned as she sat down with Marcus and delta squad while other gears step back. Tai, Bernie and Carlos glanced at her as she took a sit. Kara looked around the room as she could help herself being surrounded by blue armoured soldiers (Gears) she smirked as she dinned in with soldiers for the first time.

As she ate, the gears couldn't help looking at her while they ate. A mixture of curiously and disdain around the mess hall.

"So you are Supergirl right." Asked Carlos as he flashed a simile "I am Carlos. Private Carlo Santiago. 26th RTY."

"You mean Royal Tyran Infantry."

"That right."

"I am Marcus Fenix, corporal, same with Carlos along with Tai and Bernie." Added Marcus "I got to admit you got guts to come here. First time I saw superhero live from comic books."

"I thought Superheroes come comic books and movies. Then you appeared in mid-air scaring all the indies back to their mommies." Said Bernie point a fork. "Heard you save a lot of lives and they are thanking you a million times. Ps, you still fly in mid-air and how the hell you do that."

"It is a very long story." Said Kara.

"I am mean you are awesome if you are shot in the head and live to tell the tale." Added Carlos. "They call you Supergirl right you could've been called the War angel."

" War Angel?, I prefer the right term Supergirl. I stand for hope and love not war." Corrected Supergirl

"You are the first Living gods I ever have seen. My people used to talk about gods coming from the sky and give birth to life. I came from the South islands" Said Tai. "I saw many lose their beliefs in times of war but you came from the sky and spark hope."

"To those who need it. People need my help putting this war out of commission." Supergirl ate a mouth full.

"You are resilient to those who sort war. War is a complicated life and gives purpose to fight." Said Tai "But hope is a powerful word."

"That right and about this war over imulsion. I think you and everyone else enjoy it too much." Commented Supergirl.

"You got to like her Marcus, we saw her kick every UIR asses in her sight." Chucked Carlos.

"Maybe Carlos. I think about it." Said Marcus. "Glad she is on our side."

"So what have you been up to Supergirl? Trying to scare the Indies." Asked Marcus with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I just got back from Sarfurth front. Just like you said Marcus, scaring the UIR." Said Supergirl before chucking. Marcus and his squad shared a round of laughter. "This is awesome." Said Marcus "Dom is so going hate us for that. The legendary Supergirl at our table."

But another table with another squad glanced with jealousy and disdain. One Gear solider with his helmet off shooting a hateful glanced at the heroine munching through his meal. "What a real stupid bitch." the soldier said outloud.

From her enhanced hearing, Supergirl perfectly heard the insult. Kara frowned and glanced around the mess hall. "Did you guys say something I am pretty sure I hear that from one of you." She accused. "It is just me or I getting some bad vibe going on."

"That wasn't me." Answered Marcus.

"Wasn't me either." Added Carlos.

"I don't know anything." Said Bernie honestly.

"Someone definite said something in this place." Said Tai "You are right."

Dozen of Gears replied that they didn't say a word. Inpatient, Supergirl stood on top of the table as the Gears watched. "I not going get down until someone explain to me this: which one of you said something to me. What is going with you people ? I was only trying to end the war."

Only to meet in dead silence. "I am hundred percent sure that someone calls me a bitch." said Supergirl angrily then someone broke the silence

"You figure it out Supergirl!" said a Gear from one of the tables as the rest of the mess hall watched. "You know what's is going on. None of us are deployed to the front lines except for the 26th regiment. We all should be out fighting the Indies and you are scaring them the whole time."

"What is everyone talking about ?" asked Supergirl looking surprised

"Yeah because of you, we are getting less into the action." Added another COG soldier point a finger. "Now everyone thinks that you are playing god so you can make us do your bitching what so you can be the next fascist god cunt?"

"What did you just say?" snapped Supergirl.

"Hey, you better not say that shit to Supergirl." Shouted Marcus as he stands up with Supergirl.

"Stay out of it Fenix! Even you Santiago."

"Yeah thank you, the Indies thinks you are some superweapon and shitting their pants by now. Even better you have been flying around and yanking our guys off the battlefield." yelled Another Gear. "Is it true that you been yanking our guys off the field?" Kara frowned completely.

"You know what you are ? Some bitching god." Angered, both Carlos and Marcus stood up alongside with Supergirl. "You don't get to say that shit. You are going to regret that you open your mouth. She here to whoop your ass." Yelled Carlos point a finger at the Gear. "She been kicking for our asses the whole time for what? Bitching on her."

"What ! Over this ?" Supergirl flinched in disgust. "I said before I want to end this war and I am trying to save the world from this stupid war and how hard is it to end one war that lasts for a million years!"

"You a real bitch for a show-off that what you are." The Gear walked up to her face. Kara's eyes flared with anger. But Carlos blocked him. "Back off for real." Hissed Carlos defensively.

"You want to step outside? Make your play" hissed an irked Kara with her fists clenched for a fight but Marcus stopped her. "Will you come on? You don't need this bullshit today." Grabbed on to her shoulder. "Let get out of here before you kill someone! You don't need this shit and these assholes aren't worth it." Said Marcus seriously blocking her attempt to ignite fight. "I had a hell of the day and I am making sure you don't make do time for shit. We both don't need this shit today."

"Carlos! Bernie! Tai! Hold everyone back." As he directed Supergirl away from the Gears who were cursing and jeering at her while his squad held the rest of the mess hall back. Supergirl furiously pushed through the doors followed by Marcus as they step outside.

"I can believe they would say that." Yelled Supergirl "I just want to punch them in the face."

"Hey don't look at me; I am not the king , Supergirl. They just assholes fresh from boot camp a few weeks ago." Said Marcus. "Did they shouldn't do that."

"So you going judge me of what I am doing." Said Kara as she glanced at Marcus. "What a minute, you are Marcus Fenix."

"Yeah, I am." Said Marcus "I am just about to be ranked sergeant soon."

"I kind of met your dad once." She said as she realized that it was the son of the COG brilliant's mind Adam Fenix. "He is a weapon designer and scientist," Kara said simply and a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"That is my dad." Answered Marcus lowered his eyes. "Me and he doesn't talk that much these days."

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to get involved in other people's business these days if it is family-related. I don't know much about your dad."

"Well, you read my mind. Sorry about the shit back there. Go scare more Indies as you can Supergirl." Said Marcus offering a simile. "Better fly now. Win the war for the COG."

As Supergirl nodded before blasting into the air and Marcus stood there with a smile on his face.

"Fly on Supergirl."

As Kara flew crossed Seran airspace, she wondered to herself if there was another way to get back home. She would have to pay a visit to Adam Fenix herself. She did have a conversation with the COG scientist about ending the war in another peaceful way which Adam understood. She prepared herself to have another conversation with him.

* * *

**Eyphra City**

**House of Sovereigns.**

"My fellow citizens." He addressed as Chairman Dayell from his office in the camera while his speech broadcast to the COG news channels. "The tides of the Pendulum Wars are shifting because of the actions of Supergirl. Supergirl came to our world to bring an end to all wars and help esher another golden Era of peace."

"Supergirl helped save the lives of our soldiers with compassion and kindness that our enemies never though to do. We don't know who is Supergirl and where she came from. Little do we know she is a powerful being for the first time in human history. You have seen her actions across Sera and her heroics became the symbol of hope of ending this long war for good. I only wish Supergirl is her beside me and I would say this to her. The Coalition of Order Governments thanks your bravery and sacrifice. "

Meanwhile, Colonel Loomis stepped into a meeting room, a room filled with a small group of three COG officials including Deputy Chairman Prescott and General Iver. Loomis glanced on his left and right before entering the room with the door locked. The table shows a holographic screen with the title COG research Department: Special Technological Arsenal. Classified.

"Gentlemen, this is where we discuss our common interest." Said Loomis "It stays in this room. Our common enemy is Supergirl."

**Earth-1**

In a darkened forest, a spark of energy flicked as a blue energy breach emerged from the shadows before a hooded coated figure steps out of the portal followed by a squad of locust drones. The Theron Elite glanced around his surroundings. The locust walked through the woods with his staff in his hand. He steps foot on a road and light posts that leads to a city. Then Vrykan turned on his left to see ahead sign said Central City.


	11. Chapter 10: Storming Aspho Fields

**Chapter 10: Storming Aspho Fields **

**Earth-66**

**8 years forward**

**2020**

A horde of locust war beasts and drones marched through the streets of a burning city victoriously. The horde marching over the bodies of civilians and military. Dozens of slaughtered heroes, vigilantes and villains laid dead on the ground. Villains and heroes united against a common enemy now defeated and slaughtered like lambs.

Earth-66 Superman thrust an arm forward with blood pouring from his mouth still daze with agony from losing his right arm to the left leg. A red portal opened up revealed a Locust General Vrykhan in black and red armour with another rounded armoured plated with golden lining. Vrykhan studied Superman for a moment

Vrykhan raised his staff as red energy lift the defeated hero off the ground. Superman-66 struggled through the bond of the red energy holding him.

"Why?" Earth-66 Superman choked out. "Why are you doing this? These people had done nothing wrong to you."

"Groundwalkers are not as innocent as you think Superman. I travelled through worlds and seen the nature of humans. Why do you still defend them if only they only serve themselves." Said Vrykhan. "You do not see their true nature."

"You…are.." but Superman-66 words cut off as a green-coated blade entered Superman's chest. Vrykhan smiled as Superman coughed out more blood looking down at the green-powered blade held by the locust.

" What am I? You call me Vrykhan the Wordbearer. Humanity ends and a new race began." Vrykhan finished for Superman-66 then flicked the body of Superman off the blade to the ground.

"This world is ours and this Earth will be ruled by the horde." The Locust answered simply to the dead Superman who stared at the skies motionless. A banner of the locust Horde raised on top of the nearly destroyed White House.

"Supergirl can't even save a hundred worlds across the multiverse under our name," said Vrykhan to himself.

The Locust leader steps forward to the balcony to see masses of roaring locust gathering around the white house with the city around them burn. The Locust war sorcerer let out a roar of triumph raising the staff with red energy beaming at the darkening skies. Earth-66 is claimed by the name of the Locust Horde.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Earth-1**

The Theron Elite sat alone on a tree trunk staring at the campfire he made for himself, his claws around the staff still deep into his thoughts. He strokes the staff and wonders what kind of power this object holds and what this new world could offer to the horde then how he can find a way to save his people. The staff that was found by his men gave him a vision of the horde's demise in the hands of the humans. From the vision, he watched a pulse of blue light around a dying planet and the corpses of his kind laid on the ground.

His sense heard a twig snapped in two as the locust rose from his spot with his weapon ready.

"You are not from this world are you creature?" asked a voice as Vrykhan turned around to see a man in a trench coat with his hands behind his back.

"Groundwalker?" snarled Vrykhan

"Groundwalker?" the man only chucked and raised his hand, "I didn't come all this way to be insulted and end your life creature at the same time. Why are you here? Seeking refugee? Looking for a home? Many questions need to be answer creature."

The Locust glanced at him with his featured harden, "I don't have time for your neediness help and I doubt humans like you would be helpful these days."

"Then what are you?" asked the man "A creature far away from beyond who wants to be left alone."

"How did you find me? Did you predicated I will be here?" asked Vrykhan confused twisted on his face as he draws his sword.

"If I told you, I would've killed you easily but I didn't come all this way to meet you in person." Said the man.

"You brought others?" accused the Theron Elite.

"You are not correct, I brought myself here but what I see is a creature desperate to save his people in another world beyond my world. But your people, in the end, will perish unless fate intervenes."

"You know nothing about my kind." Snapped Vrykhan."You know nothing."

"True, I have a vision of you coming here and I was right this time. You come to this world to find the knowledge of saving your people. I find you because I thought I saw something in your creature than a normal person however I had my lesser fair share of other apprentices. " Continued the man. "Strike me down. Nothing changes for you or both our species."

"Who are you?" asked the locust narrowed his scale eyebrows at the mysterious man.

"You call me Vandal Savage."

The Locust's eyes widen opened as he found himself in his camp, his staff was in his lap and his rifle at his slide even the sound of the fire crackling. Is he hallucinating or he was given a message. But Vrykhan doubted that and he was approached by a squad of drones that a lair has been found. A tear of blue energy formed in mid-air and the wrap energy expanded in a wide circle stepping in more Banished Locust lead by Korg and Kerlie followed by an armoured Corpser (they stolen from Nexus) but others will be coming from the portal.

Their work on Earth-1 has begun and their plans for other worlds. The people of Earth-1 had no idea the locust horde just step foot into their world.

* * *

**Sera **

**CNV Pomeroy**

**Somewhere near the Ostri Coast**

**Three Hours Until Operation Leveler**

A small fleet of COG warships from two battleships and one amphibious assault ship sailed towards the coastline. In the hanger bay swarming with activity, sailors were doing last-minute preparations for landing craft to be deployed, gunners rushing to their stations loading artillery shells and ammunition for bombardment, dozens of Gears checking their weapons and gear then board to their assigned boats. Major Helen Stroud cracking her knuckles and combat gloves, the major glanced at her regiment as they stood on the decks with weapons from MK1 lancers, longshots, long spears rocket launchers and grenade launchers.

"This is it, people, this is what we been fighting for and this operation will determine the winner of this war. It does or dies this moment Gears. Its time to make history" She barked. "Any questions."

"Major what about –" as Marcus spoke but Stroud cut him off. "That question better not be about Supergirl come down from the skies and clashed Operation Leveler. She doesn't give a dam about trying to ruin everything we been fighting for so long. Hell no, we are not to engage her. We run like hell."

Helen Stroud said the word Supergirl perfect in the hanger. Every sailor, Gear soldier and naval personal present there cringed at that name with dread to fear. Sailors and technicians paused in their work, pilots shoot up with dread and faces of every unhelmet Gears changed into grim and paleface glances. The entire hanger went dead silence.

The term supergirl was something to be fear because deep down they all knew that Supergirl was a reckon to dealt with. Supergirl was pushing back the UIR in an astonishing rate and the COG couldn't keep up with that.

"I apologies for that." Hesitated Marcus as he regains back to himself "We don't need her help this time."

"What are you Gears waiting for? Get on board, deploying in ten seconds! That thing better not be yanking my Gears off the field." Helen yelled as everyone scrambled back to work. She glanced at the coastline and at the skies hoping that Supergirl doesn't do anything stupid to fly here and ruined everything in this operation. Then deep down in her mind, Helena was terrified of Supergirl. Landing craft deployed from the fleet and a herd of landing boats streaming toward the coast.

"You reckon if Supergirl shows up ?" asked Carlos putting on his NVGs and helmet.

"I got a feeling she coming to crash the party." Added Marcus. "Carlos, what could go wrong ?"

"Supergirl." Chucked Carlos. "I bet she asks you out."

"Yeah." Snorted Marcus "Maybe."

Gears huddled inside the landing craft dressed in combat fatigues, COG stranded or commando armor, NVG and equipped with assault rifles, machine guns and rocket launchers. Inside one of the landing, Marcus flipped the safety off his rifle and shared a glance to Carlos and Tai. His eyes blazing for war.

It is going to be a hell of a battle.

**Ephyra **

**La Cotrix University **

"I want to end this war as you do." Said Kara to Adam in his office. "This Hammer of Dawn wouldn't change anything. This weapon is going to make things worse if you make it."

"I want to end this war as you do but the hammer of dawn will be the future for Sera." insisted Adam. "A weapon to end all wars."

"You mean mass weapon of destruction. I wish I can make this war go away over this imulsion. This is another way: Permanent solution for this war is diplomacy." Said Kara.

"Think about the lives you are going to take if you create this weapon. This laser of mass destruction will be the very thing you sort to destroy." Said Kara concerned.

Adam sighed heavily as he glanced down at the table with Kara sitting down on another chair start at him. Blueprints of the hammer of dawn and papers filled with a diagram of data and codings on the desk.

"I felt this position Supergirl but I want to warn you that seeing people like me will only make a lot of unwanted enemies for you and I." Said Adam. "If you see Marcus, I just what to know that he is safe with Carlos."

"I can handle myself, professor, maybe you should talk to the Chairman about this. He knows you." Said Supergirl.

"Supergirl, just listen for a moment. You don't know that. Like I said you are going to make enemies here. I want to warn you that a lot of people are afraid of what you are going to do is forcing peace across Sera." Adam continued. "We may both regret our decision at any time."

"Look around the professor, I what I have seen; the bloodshed and the destruction over imulsion think again." Retorted Supergirl. "I want it to stop if I have to shut down every imulsion refinery, every military base and even disable the entire warmongering UIR. I still do it. People underestimate me. I will prove them wrong if I have to."

"People would do little to change Supergirl." Said Adam "I don't see how it would change."

"People had to be better than all this, all the conflicts happen in the past. I can't change what happens here but I want to show all Sera that they need real change. We all have to change Adam, or people will just spend the rest of their lives fighting the same battles in a never-ending cycle of bloodshed. I just don't want to see all of Sera burn to the ground not with this horrible bloodshed." Finished Supergirl.

"Where does all this hate, anger and this need for war is coming from?" asked Supergirl. "This cycle of war is no life at all."

Adam glanced at her as he felt her words touching if it made a strong point to him. He glanced at his blueprints of the hammer of dawn satellite.

"Tell me all about the Hammer of Dawn." Said Supergirl lending forward on the desk

Adam signed heavily. "If I told you about the project I am creating, you and I are going have enemies behind our backs. The Chairman will be over me if he heard about you talking with me."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, professor Adam. I wouldn't let the COG government lynch you for this."

"Because you are a kryptonian in my world, an alien and there are people still afraid of what they don't understand is you. But for me, this is the first time I have seen another living being from outer space." Said Adam " I still wondering if there is any life beyond our world."

"If I told you, you should know more by now." Said Supergirl as she pleads. "Help me end this war."

"Promise me, you will bring both Carlos and Marcus home. I don't care who you are from." Said Adam seriously. "It is my condition. The creation of the weapon is at the Otis Republic, Aspho fields, you will look for a heavily fortified facility near the Ostrini Coast. Go now Supergirl! Win the war."

Supergirl flashed a soft simile. "I promise." As she dashed out the door leaving Adam alone in his office. Adam would never imagine that Supergirl just changed his life and all of Sera.

Supergirl flew in high speed through the sky during the night, she had her thoughts about the COG and it's politicians and military figures to officers. She did her research into the UIR and god knows they had a reputation for treating their POWs. That disgusting of what kind of inhuman cruelty Supergirl never imaged.

There were several UIR brasses, officers and local divisions were responsible for a series of atrocities and treatment of POWs. The largest military force of the UIR hails from Gorasnaya Then another thought about the UIR designing an orbital beam weapon that rains unspeakable beams of hell and she couldn't let them launch the weapon into outer space to inflict this kind of damage to Sera.

**Flashback**

_**Two days before Operation Leveler **_

_**Tomb of Unknown**_

"_Are you sure ? because do not put me in this position." Said Anya raising her hands in protest "I may be a military officer, then tell me why I wouldn't give out information that would put them in jeopardy." Both women in the garden stood there facing each other with tense looks. Anya raised an eyebrow at Kara._

_Kara glanced behind her back as she and Lieutenant Anya Stroud were alone "Look I don't like what you are thinking but I only want to know some people-"_

"_I don't want people seeing with me with you and you have no idea that you are going to make us both a target. You can fly around Ephyra without anyone stopping you. But with Hoffman, I will be charged with treason talking to you. I don't even want to argue." Protested Anya glanced another look behind her back. _

"_I don't want to argue again Supergirl. The Coalition wouldn't like your interning with military operations with this." A nervously Anya continued. _

"_I want to end this war Lieutenant and the world already had my attention. I want to know more about Major Hoffman, Colonel Loomis, Adam Fenix and Chairman Daryll only. Just stop be militaristic for a moment."_

_Anya still shook her head and lean against the wall "Why would you come to me for this? This is treason."_

"_Forget about politics, the military and the COG. You have a choice now, you can save a million people in one day." Said Kara. "No one is forcing you. I just want everyone to go home from this war. Ending this war means a lot to me." Said Kara._

"_Are you trying to stalk them? Even stalking Hoffman. Bad idea." Scoffed Anya. _

"_No lieutenant Stroud." Said Kara. "Only I want to know what I have to deal with."_

" _I am not trying to stalk anyone or Hoffman. Help me out, Anya. Tell me about Hoffman, I just want to know ahead. Only Major Hoffman only."_

_Anya sighed heavily. "If I told you about him, I will be charged with treason. You know it"_

"_I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_

* * *

**Present Day**

**Ostis Republic **

**Aspho fields **

**UIR research facility**

"Push up!" yelled Dominic Santiago in Commando tactical armor and covered in three thick black war paint strips drawing his lancer assault rifle at dozen of enemy soldiers taking potshots. The COG commando ducked from the barrier as he loads another clip of ammunition. A team of Gears and Pesang shock troops pouring fired at the defending Indies with Hoffman and Dom leading the charge. They pouring into the opening towards another gate blocking the entrance to the facility. They fought through corridors and narrow pathways to the base.

Hoffman fired a burst of a stream at an enemy soldier on the catwalk, dropping two more Indies on his right. The other red troop pouring suppressive fire on a machine gun emplacement near the gate by the sandbags and then the gunner was taken out by Dom who flanked right. Once the enemy troops are cleared out the rest of the special force team regroup at the gate. A Gear Commando tapping the override control panel and opened the side gate. The rest of the team regrouped in a defensive position. Hoffman and Dom moved towards the gate along with JACK aka Bruce reappearing from camo mode.

"Step aside private." Said Hoffman "looks like our Indies scientists aren't so eager to see us." As Dom addressed the rest of the team. "If we are not out of here in ten minutes, abort the mission and get the hell out of here."

As Dom was next to Hoffman as they enter the facility. He had updates on his tac/com as the other commando teams entered the facility. As they entered the hallways and Hoffman tried to put aside his thoughts on both the mission and Supergirl. He swore if Supergirl finds the Hammer and all of Sera will be finished because of her. He cannot ignore this Supergirl. The last thing he wants is Supergirl to ruined Operation Leveler and all the COG been fighting for so long. The last time back at Ephyra, Supergirl managed to escape from COG authority and flying around Sera stopping every battle between UIR and COG. If this keeps up, the Pendulum Wars will be ending very soon. That hammer is the only hope against Supergirl.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Dom sharing a worried glance. "Is something going on major?"

"It nothing Santiago? What going on? Do I look old ? " snapped Hoffman.

"No, sir." Answered Dom looking confused and concern. Both Gears entered the hallway leading to a pathway of offices and labs. "I go with red troop and Santiago you secure the building."

"Stay on the mission and expect something to go wrong." Replied Hoffman seriously.

A Pesang shock trooper twist around into the civilian quarters with a machete in his hand and a rifle in the other hand, two Gears and another Pesang shock trooper joined him. They all searched the quarters for UIR scientists. A pair of Gears kicked the doors open into the staff quarters. All they found were empty bunk beds with sheets flicked over.

"Blue troop here, the Indie scientist are there but they are not here." Reported the Pesang.

The slide doors opened stepping in another commando squad, the team of three entered the laboratory, the COG commandos were greeting with the burnet sight: computer terminals to laboratory equipment destroyed, documents on the floor burned or spared and machinery busting with sparks then laser marks on the walls and floor. A canister like a laser projector-beam was melted to slang. A board note remained untouched and the file cabinet in another office melted to slang.

"Major Hoffman to Red troop here? We got a problem. Someone busted the lab bad." Reported the COG commando.

Hoffman paused as he perfectly heard the updates in the tac/com back at the civilian quarters.

"Sir ?" asked one of the commandos. "Red Troop to Green troop Be advise this is a trap. Something or someone is in the building." Said Hoffman into his Tac/com. "Red Troop on me." Hoffman broke into a spirt down the stairs.

Dom watched as Bruce was downloading the data from a major computer database terminal in another server room. The two COG commandos beside him were covering ever entrance. They managed to secure the floor without a shot fire, Indie coms are down and the power to the facility was temporarily off left alone the backup generator.

Dom thought it was odd when the place looks empty when they got there and he knew something is wrong. Hoffman was expecting shit to hit the fan. He glanced impatiently at the monitor loading the data and schematics of the weapon and transfer it's payload to the bot.

The Jack bot beep loudly to confirm the data of the hammer of dawn has been download as it's server drive arm unplugged from the computer. "We got the data." Exclaimed Dom once the bot withdrawal from the computer in mid-air as the rest of the commandos entered the hallway towards the slide doors. The slide doors opened, lights blinking on and off and there stood a woman in blue and red cheerleader with a red cape behind her back and red boots. Emerging from the shadows was Supergirl.

"Oh shit." Gasped a Gear recoiled in horror next to Dom. Dom's eyes wide opened in horror. "Get ready Gears!" he said. As he began to panicking and he knew how invisible Supergirl was after he heard the news of superhuman wreaking havoc on the UIR lines. She was here in the flesh.

"Oh my god, it is her. It's Supergirl." Swore Dom as he fearfully aimed his assault rifle.

"Oh fuck." gasped Gear next to Dom.

"She is a goddam bulletproof. Guns don't work for shit." Protested the Gear. Supergirl took a step forward with Dom aiming his rifle standing in defiance, the two Gears slowly backing away shielding the bot behind them.

"Give me the Hammer of Dawn and all of the data," Supergirl said.

"No chance." Replied Dom. "This is our chance to win this war."

"There are other opinions than mass weapons of destruction, there another way to end this long and terrible war but you know it."

"Bullcrap, you don't know anything." Yelled Dom back at her." This hammer is the key to winning the war."

"Wars can't go on forever let alone destroying all of Sera." Said Supergirl calmly as she took a step forward toward Dom. The rest of Dom's team move back but Dom didn't hesitate to move a muscle.

"Shot her !" screamed the Gear "Shot her!"

"You guys don't want to do that? I saw your bot download the data of the hammer of dawn next room." Said Supergirl.

"Why the hell are you here?" asked Dom taking a step back. "Stay the hell back!" As Supergirl took another step

"I am here to destroy it, the weapon. The Hammer of Dawn and this facility. All of it has to go." Replied Supergirl.

Kara looked at the three Commandos nervously "Santiago?" she said softly "Think about your brothers and your family. They want you back."

"Stay back." Warned Dom aiming his gun.

Suddenly AR gunshots rang out, Kara felt a stream of bullets bouncing off her back then the sound of a gun clicking dry and she frowned then turned to see Hoffman in commando armor and cap with a smoking gun right at her

"Green troop! Santiago! Green troop run! Get the data out of here!" he yelled as he pulling out a sub pistol aiming at Supergirl. He fired his pistol but bullets harmlessly bounce off her.

"Dam you Supergirl, you are here to ruin the operation and everything we fought for." Snapped Hoffman "You have any idea what you have done."

But at the same, Supergirl dashed forward with her super speed and pinned Hoffman against the wall with the Gears watched in awe. "Major!" cried Dom.

"I am not doing anything stupid, I want the war to stop and this hammer isn't going to solve anything. I am still going to take the hammer and the entire UIR down." Said Supergirl

"You have no idea what kind of hellish bullshit you just unleashed." Snarled Hoffman struggling against her grip and turned to the COG squad. "You think you are this god? God enough to kill?"

"No! I am nothing like you, I am not this hell bringer of chaos, death or war. War had made you lost your mind isn't Major Hoffman?" said Kara "You are only hurting yourself more and this will do more harm than this."

"You are wrong, you and the Gears here are here to kill people but I got the scientists and all of the staff out as your men step inside." continued Supergirl "This is what you do for a living killing people. I am here to stop it and this war for good."

"You did what ?" growled Hoffman as his anger gave in of what he just heard.

"Gears follow goddam orders." Snapped Hoffman. "The Gears follow orders, Officers give orders and the brass gives out orders. You had no idea, do you. This hammer is the key to win the war."

"Their orders are wrong. Wars can't go on forever."

Before Hoffman's team enter the facility, Supergirl managed to evacuate the entire UIR staff and personal to safety in one scope.

" What are you waiting to get the hell out of here." Shouted Hoffman at Supergirl turned to face to see the rest of Hoffman's team of Pesangas and Gears arriving in the hallway. Two Pesanga shock trooper draw their machetes in defensive.

"Oh god! she is here?"

"Who is she? "asked Sergeant Bai Tak drawing his blade out.

Dom and his men stood there torn about leaving Hoffman behind at the mercy of Supergirl and the mission.

"That is an order Santiago!"

"I am not leaving you! Sir." protested Dom .

"Everyone just takes a step back and calm down? Look why don't Jack here." Pointed at the Jack bot "Just hand me the Hammer and we all go home?" suggested Supergirl. "I will only let go, Major Hoffman, if I get the hammer."

"Don't you dare do it! Don't you dare Santiago," yelled Hoffman as Dom starting to hesitate looking back and forth at Hoffman and jackbot.

She glanced left and right at the COG soldiers in the hallway and before the Gears or the Heroine could make a move. The building shook and the flicker of dust and lights flicked on and off catching everyone off guard.

"Artillery! They are shelling the base!" shouted Hoffman.

Five Artillery pieces manned by artillery crews plus another trio of mobile artillery firing a wave of shells into the base. Artillery rounds hit their marks and explosions erupted out of the base. The base shook and nearly catch everyone off balance

A large chunk of debris felling on the ground. Kara let go of Hoffman as the floor trembled again. "Take Cover!" shouted Hoffman." Everyone else on me and Santiago !"

"We need to get everyone out of here!" shouted Kara to Hoffman. "I can get you all out."

"How the hell are you going to do that?" yelled Hoffman.

A pair of Marlin boats sitting empty on the coastline and the silence interrupted as a screaming pair of Gears stumbling on the ground from out of mid-air, the blur rushing back, fourth and dropping off all Pesanga or Gears. Most of Hoffman's team made to the boat as they witnessed Supergirl hovering towards the ground holding both trashing Dom and Hoffman.

"Pull me down!" shouted Hoffman twisting around." GODDAM IT! Pull me down!" As they stumbling on soil ground. Dom collapsed to the ground and threw up. The rest of the COG strike team scramble to push the two boats across the water and the troops were boarding the boats

"Seriously, that was super-fast Supergirl." Dom wiped the puke off his mouth. "You save us!"

"No! Goddam, we have to go back-" shouted Hoffman but held back by his men.

Artillery shells echoing closer towards their position in seconds. Explosions strike peppering everywhere. Hoffman let out a snarl and direct his men towards the boats.

" You are not staying here! GO! GO! GO!" shouted Supergirl flinched from the echo of explosions as Hoffman and Dom board the boats. God, she hated war. Then she let a super breath blowing the entire strike teams out of the coastline. Gears shouted as they hang on to the boats as their craft speed fast by being pushed by her breath. Supergirl took off upwards and hovered in the sky to see the half of the facility in flames from the devastating artillery strikes. She saw the three boats containing the COG strike team fleeing toward the small waiting COG fleet in the distance. Hoffman glared at the heroine from a distance with anger while holding on to the boat. She turned to see another snowed covered region overhead flicking with a fade of orange, gunfire and echoes of war and she dashed forward toward the battle.

**Same time**

Marcus fired his lancer at UIR positions and Carlos duck to change a mag from his rifle. Tracer fire exchanged back at forward at the UIR positions from the treeline. An Asp vehicle came out of the treeline firing it's cannon and MG at COG troops. A few UIR vehicles were in smoking wreaks.

Gears on the ridge or in the snowbanks firing back or rushing to other positions. Two Gears dragged a wounded COG soldier to safety before treated by a combat medic. Soldiers shouted for orders and ammo as the battle rage on. Air support has been delayed. Anti-weaponry nearly depleted against the first armoured column.

Helena Stroud shoved a grenade into her poached as she glanced at the enemy lines from her cover. Their short-victory over the first UIR's armored division was short-lived when another enemy force emerged from their right flank heading towards the facility. She had lost over twenty Gears to enemy fire and destroying the second wave of tanks is a top priority to buy time for the special forces to retrieve the data.

"Bernie, I want you to evacuate the wounded first then tell the rest of the regiment to fall back. I deal with the tanks." Ordered Stroud.

"That is suicide." Protest Bernie. "You are not going to make it against those tanks." But Major's Stroud's tac/com echoed "This is Control to Longstop, Air support is unavailable and heavy AA activity around the LZ. Petrels from the Mertis will be delivering air support ETA twelve minutes. Medevac? We are working on it."

Stroud smiled as she leans against the snowbank while Bernie firing a burst of rounds at another enemy position.

"You are doing alright, I am proud of you darling." Said Stroud knowing that she will die fighting for the COG. Looking at Bernie. Pressing tight into her headset "I still hear you, darling. I still proud of you." Referencing to the phrase of love you.

"Watch over Anya if anything happens." She instructed Bernie " Promise me."As she leaps into action. Bernie and some Gears kept one of the tanks districted as the major made her approach.

Helena charged forward through the field at the nearest tank. While the UIR tank was distracted with firing it's guns. A hatch was opened, and Helena worked her way towards the tank. She leaped on the side of the tank and grabbed three grenades from her pouch and then dropped it into the hatch could be closed. she could get clear. Her webbing from her armor was struck between the tank's hatch.

"Shit." She cursed as she attempted to cut off her webbing with her knife. Suddenly out of nowhere a blur of blue swept down from the skies and grabbed the major by her armor. Freeing her from the webbing. At the same time, the tank exploded into a fiery explosion and a scream was heard. It was Major Stroud.

At first, the COG forces thought the major was dead but Bernie and the other Gears watched in horror as the blur snatched Major Stroud as she was yanked in mid-air screaming and kicking.

"Oh my god!" cried a Gear recoiled back into the snowbank "It is her! It just took Major Stroud."

"It took her! I saw it" Another Gear panicked and flee "I am out of here!" Some of the Gears begun to panic and flee back to the coastline.

"Where you think you all going? Get back here!" shouted Bernie. "You bloody idiots!"

"It is us or that thing out there! Longstop has been taken! " shouted a panicking Gear "Let get our asses out here!"

"Don't go! Dam it!"

A confused Anya sat there in the com room listening to her mother's loud piercing screams. "I am sorry? Did you say something took Longshot? Any visual?" Anya asked with confusion in her tone. Radio chatter echoed for the request for air to artillery supports in the room mixed in the confusion.

" Major Stroud!" cried Bernie to her tac com. Panicking chatting over the coms.

"We need to get out of here before something takes us."

"I didn't sign up to be yanked off my feet. I am out of here."

"Us or that thing!"

"Wait a minute! Is that Supergirl."

Supergirl appeared on the coastline holding a trashing Stroud . "Put me down! Help!" she screamed trying to push off Supergirl "Put me down!"

"Hey, Hey! Hey ! you are safe." Protested Supergirl as she settled the distraught COG officer back to the ground.

"Look at me." Supergirl tried to clam Stroud down. "You are safe again. I save you. Breath, just breathe." As Kara placed a hand on Stroud shoulder as she steadily settled Stroud down to the ground.

"You..just you just save me." Breathed Stroud. "I have been dead if you haven't shown up."

"I save everyone and I will save Sera." Mentioned Supergirl. "I am going to finish this war."

"There she is! Supergirl is here!"

A group of Gears came out of the ridge rushing towards both women near the coastline away from the battlefield. As Stroud lead against the snow hill and holding her bleeding side.

"Keep pressure on it, you don't want it to freeze up Major or catch a cold." Said Supergirl as she stood up. Stroud smiled with a newfound respect for Supergirl. "We need a hell of a lot of help from you."

"Supergirl, we got too many Asp and tanks in the area. I need you to take out the tanks hoping it would take the heat off from a few squads, they got UIR reinforcement inbound and too much AA fire. We just lost two petrels and air support. The wounded wouldn't stand a chance."

"I deal with the wounded first and the tanks at the same time. Don't worry major stroud. The RTL is lucky to have me around." Said Supergirl before taking off.

"All units and to Control. This is longstop, Supergirl just arrived and she will be extracting our wounded inbound. Be advised." Turning her head around to see a squad of Gears rushing toward her.

"All call signs." Pressing the radio to her ear. "This is Longstop over, this is major Stroud to all call signs. Press on the defence. Supergirl is here to help."

Back at the CIC, Anya let out a gasp of relief after she was shaken to the core to hear her mother's voice, realizing she was alive because of Supergirl and she was going to thank Supergirl a million times for this. She ignored the other Control staff as she saviour the moment of her mother saved.

A Gear medic was treating a trio of wounded Gears behind the tree lines. A pair of Gear dragging a wounded Gear soldier.

"Where the Ravens ? We need to get our wounded off the field." Shouted a medic.

"Ravens inbound in ten." Reported the COG soldier and then a Supergirl appeared out of nowhere."

" Hey Gears, I am your evac." She called out startling the Gears startled and raised their weapons. "What? You! Supergirl?" gasped a medic in disbelief.

"I am going get your wounded out of here." Announced Supergirl. "I get them to safety."

"They wouldn't last a minute !" protested another Gear putting pressure on the wounded Gear's bandage.

"You don't know that." Shouted back Supergirl knee down checking a pulse of another Gear. "They will make it. Please let me help."

As she took a wounded Gear gently. "I get them to safety." She dashes forward to the skies and speed over the coastline toward one of their ships. Gun crews barely fired as Supergirl flew and landed in the deck of CNV carrying a wounded solider inside the hanger bay. Sailors gasped in awe at the sight of Supergirl carrying a wounded soldier. A medical team considered three medics waiting for her.

"You got more wounded coming." Said Supergirl as she places the wounded Gear into the stretcher as the medics went to work on their patient.

"Supergirl." Said one of the doctors tending the wounded. "You just saved lives. It is a real miracle."

Next, then happen were a dozen wounded soldiers on the floor in the hanger in a minute.

"Jeez, she is faster than all of the King Ravens." Murmured a medic to his partner. "Let's bet on her winning the war in a month." Replied another Medic.

"Carlo? Did you see that? shouted Marcus pointing at the other side.

"I just saw Longstop been snatched in mid-air. She here." Exclaimed Carlos " Marcus, I just saw Supergirl."

"She here?" gasped Marcus as a grin formed on his face. "That is all the firepower we need. Jeez, we need her just now."

"Yeah, we going to win!" cheered Carlos.

"Dam right, Supergirl is here to kick ass." Cheered Marcus as he charged into the heart of the ongoing battle. Morale tripled as Gears fought harder than ever. Supergirl in the air firing a beam of light into an Asp tank with the crew bailing out.

While Supergirl was busy getting the wounded to safety, five gears lead by Marcus scattered and took separate positions around a slope. Carlos loaded a rocket into the rocket launcher on Marcus's shoulder. A UIR armored column was heading towards the pathway to the facility. They were going to halt the convey with everything they got.

"You all hear the sergeant! Give it all you got! Firing from maximum range!." Ordered Marcus pointing an armored vehicle on the road heading towards the bridge. A half-track like a tank came out of the treelines with rocket launchers primed to fire.

Marcus raised a rocket launcher and fired a rocket. The 'gut-puncher' missile flew and missed the tank but only detonated against its plating. The tank swerved around to face them

Marcus let the charge towards the tank. Marcus fired into the enemy crewman from the viewport while Carlos and two Gears tried to flank right towards the bridge. Carlos heard Marcus was yelling after him through the chaos

Carlos charged towards the bridge along with PVT Jakovs and Hurnan, Carlo's thoughts were it was a terrible idea to go for the bridge and the tank at the same time. A gunner manning the machine gun turret turned before spitting fire. Gears ripped apart.

"Man down! Carlos!" cried Marcus.

On the radio" Carlos ! Hang on ! Where are you, buddy? Where are you ?"

Both Hurnan and Jakovs were taken out included Carlos himself. Carlos collapsed and slid down to the water beneath the bridge. Carlos hissed with intense pain coming from his stomach. He rolled flat on his back and look to see his armor penetrated, and a gash of blood and innards exposed.

Meanwhile, Marcus and another Gear made their way to the top of the hill where the tank was rolling but the Tank commander fired its pistol killing the Gear in front of Marcus. But Marcus lifted his lancer and fired a burst. Taking out the commander, he races across the road right into the tank. He climbed aboard the Asp and killing the rest of the crew inside. "I am taking it." Shouted Marcus on the tac/com

"I am in the Asp, it is drivable," reported Marcus on the radio with both Carlos and Mataki listening. "You mean drivable?" asked Bernie from the radio.

Inside the Asp, Marcus placed himself inside the pilot seat and grabbed the steering wheel and the firing controls to machine gun auto turret and missiles. Marcus's commandeered Asp drove towards the UIR forces with thin the region begun to blast away UIR tanks and gunning down UIR infantry from a distance. Carlos even observed as Supergirl flew from another ridgeline shooting a beam of heat into one of the UIR tanks.

Carlos watched from a distance as he painfully crawled his way up to the hill and on the bridge. Carlos bite down his jaw and held another arm over his innards from dropping out. Blood was oozing from his disembowel gap and a blood trail was smearing over the snow. His legs aren't moving.

Carlos let out a painful groan removing his NVGs off his sweating head. He placed his free hand on his radio. "Uh, sarge? Sarge!, I'm going lay down here for a while and keep an eye out on Marcus and Supergirl."

"Okay, I mess up. Fuck." Carlos said to himself. "Guys get shot! Guys get shot. Just grab dressing and be over with it. No fuck it." But found himself couldn't because of the agony from the wound and blood loss.

The only thing Carlos thought is he couldn't get out this shit he made or Supergirl would come to save him.


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle of Aspho Fields

**Chapter 12: Battle of Aspho Fields **

The Pendulum Wars raged on over seventy-nine years between the UIR and the COG but all that change when 'she' came. Her name was Supergirl.

Supergirl had been appearing over the battlefields of Sera and she turned the tide of war. Battles halted sending both sides in full retreat. Wearing nothing but red and blue with powers beyond imaginations from any comic book franchise or movie. Supergirl can fly, shoot lasers from her eyes and impenetrable to all kinds of bullets.

This Supergirl had made herself the ultimate nightmare for the UIR. The UIR never expected this miracle weapon to be unleashed by the COG since they were against this alien-like god. Made the situation worsen for the UIR and their allies.

However, the COG was angry. They never intended to thought about having Supergirl to be a weapon against the world of Sera. Her heroinic actions send ripples across the COG states and the rest of the people. It was not friendly toward the Coalition. The COG saw they were against the first living god for the first time in history, and Supergirl was only making the COG even look weak more since her intervention in the war.

She was ultimately feared and respected on both sides. She was called many things a monster, saviour or a weapon to a saint; others claim she was the bane of the UIR, War Angel of salvation, an angel or the devilish saint, the demon, the maiden of hell and the blue menace. But to the people of Sera saw Supergirl as their beacon of hope. God has sent them an angel to bring an end of all wars especially the Pendulum Wars.

History has forever changed as Supergirl made a difference in one of the most critical battles in Seran history. Operation Leveller AKA battle of Aspho Fields.

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

Hoffman glazed at the burning facility from afar, still safe in the boat rumbling through the water. His commandos included the pesangs that were all accounted for staring at the flicking fades of war from the other side of the coastline.

The major never expected for Supergirl to intervene in the operation and ruined all. He felt a great level of anger, resentment and this much embarrassment when he had to explain to the higher-ups and Chairman himself of the actions Supergirl disrupted his mission. All the secrecy, intel and the training would all be nothing as Supergirl ruined it all. He didn't expect Supergirl to become his worse enemy ever.

He had to relieve the embarrassment of himself thrown at the mercy of Supergirl as she destroyed most of the database. But on the Brightside, the commandos made copies of the hammer of Dawn data before Supergirl shows up but the four indie scientists on the COG captured list got away because of her. The mood on board the board was like a sourest disappointment but unnerving.

Dom broke the silence. "We still alive sir."

"It is true? Sir that she came from the skies ?" asked Bai Tak beside Hoffman. "This is the first I ever heard of a god-"

"Don't say the word God." said Hoffman seriously "Bai Tak, She is for real. Glad you see her in the flesh."

"The mission is scrubbed already but at least we had some damage control," added Dom.

"You think." snapped Hoffman turning at Dom next to him "Supergirl had no idea what she had done? She has been following us the whole goddam time."

"But she saved our asses back there." Protested Dom. "I don't know how she found us. But at least we have the database of the hammer. At least she didn't know we made copies of the Hammer. Before she destroyed Bruce."

"Good for you son, well that saves us from doubling the damage." Hoffman assumed Santiago. "One thing left son."

Dom looked confused "What is that?"

Hoffman said this to his men "All right men, listen to this. What happens in Aspho fields: stays in Aspho Fields."

"INCOMING!" someone yelled at the sight of a helicopter squadron firing machine guns and rockets.

XXXXXXX

"I got you, everything going to okay."

Supergirl rounded her arm around a shoulder of wounded Gear, comforting him and escorting him to a waiting medic near snow trenched with a few wounded Gears. The medic Gear thanked her and apply medical attention to the Gear. While tending the wounded, Supergirl glanced at one of the wounded Gear laid on her back as blood poured out of the cracked armour plating. COG armor was durable due to its alloy but not invisible to high calibre rounds.

She managed to rescue a dozen wounded Gears shouting for help, managed to disable a lot of armoured vehicles and send most of the Indies fleeing. As she ran through the snow, a mortar round detonated behind her but did little to slow the Kryptonian. Bullets flying through the crossfire but Kara was no human at all. She ran through puffs of smoke, flames and shrapnel as the echoes of war raged on as she took off to the skies.

Supergirl flew across the battlefield; dismantling armored vehicles, knocking out Indie soldiers and dragging another wave of wounded to safety. Tai was laying downing suppressive fire at a general direction, witnessing Supergirl throwing an armored vehicle and blasting more heat beams. Bullets bounced off her suit without a scratch. Tai beamed with joy as he fought alongside her.

"Supergirl!" roared Tai at Supergirl with his fist pumped. "I pray for you to be victorious!"

"She got them on the run!" shouted a COGsoldier. "Go Supergirl!"

Sounds of mortar fire, gunfire and explosions rocked the snow torn fields. Supergirl was in mid-air as tracer rounds bounced off her suit harmlessly. The majority of UIR forces immediately coordinate their fire at Supergirl. She swooped down knocking UIR infantrymen off their feet flat on their back. Another gust of wind strong enough to knock more soldiers off their feet.

"Give it up already. This war is pointless." Supergirl warned out loud for both the UIR and COG to hear.

Two Gear soldiers were on their stomachs firing potshots at an enemy position near the treelines.

"This is great. Supergirl here to kick ass. How the hell did she find us?"

"What do you think? She flies with that red cape on with the big S behind it. I don't care if it magical or shit but she is fighting for us." Said the Gear to his friend.

"Yeah man, she going to win the war for all of us. She on the winning side for us." Said a Gear as they watch in awe as Supergirl hovered in mid-air blasting away UIR positions sending dozens of UIR soldiers to run for their lives.

"Look at her go. Sending those bitches crying to their mama. The cavalry has arrived!"

* * *

Kara flew past the swarm of bullets towards enemy positions, never in her life she seen human conflict like this; warriors from both sides spilled blood and fought with ruthless aggressive. She has seen prisoners of war, soldiers with wounds unforgettable, ruthless soldiers on both sides and never imaged that these people were filled with limitless violence, anger and bloodlust. Even a lot of dead bodies with blood pouring the ground.

Kara shed tears for those who had fallen. Brutality was unspeakable like this and Kara never forgive the Pendulum wars for this bloodshed over imulsion. As more anger grew inside of her of everything she saw. Her own Earth would never spill this much needless and intensive bloodshed over all of this.

No, this bloodshed has to stop. Kara will make sure nothing like this would happen again if she ends this war.

Throwing herself into battle, she appeared behind a group of UIR soldiers with machine guns and assault lancers defending a mobile AA vehicle. UIR soldiers recoiled in horror as they unload their guns into Supergirl. Bullets bounced off her harmlessly. She dashed forward ripping their weapons from their hands. A soldier let out a cry and he tried to slash her with a lancer's bayonet but Supergirl smacked the rifle with her fist. Destroying the rifle into bits like toys.

She kicked an Indie, sending him right into another soldier A soldier tackled her from behind and had his arms around her chest and the other three soldiers tackled her to the ground. Supergirl looks up to see a soldier jumped forward with a knife raised and attempt to plunge towards her head.

Supergirl let out a blast of air from her mouth, a gust of wind sends the soldier flying into a snowbank. Supergirl let out a yell as she used her superhuman strength flicker herself back on her feet sending the soldiers on top of her came off in an instant.

"Alright, no more games." Said Supergirl determinacy as she flew towards the Asp. First, she pulls off the crewman manning the Asp off his seat. She was on top of the platform, she ripped off the SAM launcher. She flew it throw the trees before heat blasting it into an explosive fireball through the trees.'

Scores of Indie troops flee from her as they fall back. Two heavy UIR copters with machine guns and rockets came through the twilight night. Sound of rotary engines and blades chopping alerted Supergirl. She notices four helicopters; two of them attacking her in the air and the other half attacking something off the coast. Her x-ray visions cached the sight of a trio of small boats with visible figures trying to stay clear from enemy gunfire. A boat was hit hard by gunship fire, the driver was hit, flipping the marlin and throwing those on board to the water.

Hoffman and the others firing their rifles at one of the helicopters. Rifles fired non-stop. Dom managed to hit the Khimera right into the rotary engine allow it plunged into the water. But the other Khimera continued its assault.

"NO!" she blurted out as she flew fast sight ahead towards the other Khimera helicopter. She let out a breath of air knocking the gunship and fuming in the air before it's safety breaks off from the attack. Knowing the copter will be back. She scanned the black waters for any bodies. She dove into the water.

"Bai Taki!" shouted Hoffman desperate swing his head scanning the lagoon around for his friend and the others ." Bai Taki." Dom pulled another Commando and the next commando onboard. "God Dam!" cursed Dom.

Hoffman watched as Supergirl emerged from the water carrying two men in her arms revealing to be Bai Taki unconscienced and another COG Commando (alive) handing them over to Hoffman. "Get them on board. They need help". Coming out of the cold ocean as she saw the sight of the Khimera renewed its attack run.

"Pull them out!" ordered Hoffman as he dragged his Pesang friend into the boat. "Gunship is coming." Shouted Dom. Hoffman tried to do CPR on Bai Taki as the survivors were account for.

"I take care of it." Shouted Supergirl when she fired her heat beam at the machine gun turret under helicopter's front. Making its cannon blurted into a puff of smoke and orange. The Khimera was forced to retreat as it flees away from the marlins. Hoffman had his arms around Bai Taki glazed at her without a word as he, as she turned to, faced him. "Just go! Get out here! I deal with the rest of the UIR. Get the others to safety."

"Just GO! I got this."

Supergirl rose into the sky in front of the remaining Khimeras regrouping for another assault. All guns and missiles aiming right at her as they fired all they got. Trigger happy khimera pilots roared with hatred as traces of orange flew towards her. They want to blow her head off so bad so be it.

Supergirl's eyes glowed blue as she grated their wish.

* * *

Major Stroud lowered her binoculars as she witnessed the entire squadron of Khimera heavy helicopters descending to the ground in flaming ruins and UIR ground troops were falling back, she let out a laugh as she shook her head. "Supergirl got them on the run! C company keeps pressing the attack!"

"On me!" shouted Stroud pumping a fist "We are not going to let Supergirl have all the fun. Are we gears!" A war cry went up from the surviving gears as they followed Major Stroud and Sergeant Berine. With a newfound resolve, Gears fought harder than ever as they threw themselves in the battle. Lancers, sniper rifles and what is left of their heavy ordnances from gut-punch launchers or rocket launchers gave everything they got.

Supergirl slammed against another IVF, disabled its wheels by ripping out its wheels and flipping the IVF on its sides against a makeshift blockade of five wrecked UIR armoured vehicles on the trail leading towards the bridge. That would prevent any UIR reinforcements from coming.

"That will hold them off." Voiced Supergirl at her accomplishment. "One more Indie scum to deal with."

A lone Asp driving through the snow, it's machine gun turret against dozens of scattering enemy soldiers across the trees, snow ditches and on the field. Armor has been taken a dozen hits but Asp durable for now.

Marcus holding the trigger and drove the Asp. He saw an IVF moving from another ditch. The target screen had acquired the target on the IVF. The SAM launcher firing a single tube of a long missile. The IVF exploded as the missile detonated against the vehicle's armored plated wheels. His triumph was short-lived when Marcus heard a thump above the vehicle.

Marcus cursed as his hand reach for a pistol in his poach. He panicked saw a laser beam cutting through the cockpit. "What the fuck!" shouted Marcus in horror, recoiled in shock; just in time to see the armored roof and windows ripped off revealed to be Supergirl herself in the fresh.

"What the FUCK!" he screamed again.

Supergirl recoiled in surprise to see a Gear let out a horrified cry inside the vehicle. "Oh my god! You again! " gasped Supergirl as the sight of Marcus's lancer aimed at her.

"You!" gasped Marcus lost for words. "What the hell? How did-"

Supergirl broke out an awaked chuckle. "OMG, I am so sorry. About that. I uh came to help." She said at the still shocked Marcus who sat there fazed. "You just jump me." Marcus blurted out.

"Relax. Just relax." Supergirl said smoothly putting her hand on Marcus's shoulder. "I am here to help put an end to the war. I am ending it all." Lending forward close to Marcus. "On the bright side, I also destroyed the Hammer of Dawn." As her face bristled with red. " I should not say that. "

"Oh, that just convenient. Oh great." groaned Marcus breaking the awkwardness "This is just great. I have been jumped by you."

Unaware, that Anya was listening to Marcus. The young woman's eyes narrowed with annoyance as she heard the voice of Supergirl who was talking to Marcus.

Major Stroud firing a lancer at flashing muzzles and ducked down in the salt barrier as tracers flew with lethal fury. Her tac/com active. Berine fired her sniper rifle at the nearest Indie riflemen.

"Control to Longstop, initiative full withdrawn, ravens will be arriving at rendezvoused coordinates eta 0.17. Fleet will provide firing support." stated Control from tac/com.

"Longstop to control acknowledge, prepare for withdrawing." Stated Major Stroud. "Bernie, get all of the c company back to the beach. I help the wounded. You try to hold them off as long as you can. Hope Supergirl can join us for the run."

"Sure thing Major. Major it is good to have you back. "said Bernie offering a simile and patting her on the shoulder

Major Stroud laughed through the sounds of automatic gunfire and autocannons in the background. Lending deep into the snow. "I will never forget this."

Supergirl shot another beam toward a snowbank and exploded near a group of Indies and sending them flying. Berine howled with glee.

"I would give a dam if I buy Supergirl a drink." Signed Stroud putting a hand on her forehead. "I am never going to live this one. She saved me from being fragged."

Stroud glanced up to see a trio of Petral fighter jets blazing in the skies toward their targets. Thanks to Supergirl, air support was in the clear. Distant explosions were heard over the ridge as the bombers hit their targets; two military bases and another research facility

In the air, Supergirl smiled as two ravens landed near another field. She watched Tai was directing the wounded Gears were loaded into the copters. She made sure the wounded were onboard before flying off to safety back to the waiting fleet off the coast after the two AA tanks by destroyed by her. She flew off to seek fresh prey. Then she was caught off to see a blood trail from a snowbank to a bridge and oh god, she saw a Gear on his side crawling. Bleeding from his stomach barely holding his guts out.

"I am hit." cried Carlos through painful tears through his tac/com. His hand was on a tac/com

"Why didn't you call for a medic?! Where are you?" shouted the voice of Marcus from the tac/com.

Carlo painfully looks up to see Supergirl landed on the bridge and rushing toward him.

"Don't!" he plead at the heroine who came across him.

"Oh my god." Supergirl cried with horror as she saw Carlos holding his torso from keeping his guts from falling out. She kneels in front of him as she held him gentle by the head. Blood and guts pouring out of the disembowelled gap. Carlos was in so much agony Supergirl would never imagine.

"I am going get you to fix up," Supergirl said softly. "I can help you."

"You can't! I fuck it all up."Carlos hissed with agony.

"Don't say that." Said Supergirl with hurt in her voice. "Let me help you."

"My brother is out there. My goddam brother, I can't let him be the dumb bastard like me." Muttered Carlos let out a groan. Supergirl checked his poached for any bandages and found a morphine shot.

"I am going get you out of here." Said Supergirl determinedly. Applying morphine into his neck "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again. If you still have a family. You see them again. I am going to lift you." She tried to lift Carlo. Carlo let out a scream only to force Supergirl to realized he couldn't move and her x-ray visions show that there was a bullet round in his spine and there was some shrapnel in his torso. His stomach was almost ripped along with a massive blood loss.

"No there has to be another way." She cried as she tried to lift Carlos again only to Carlos to cry out in agony. Terrible pain he was in.

"I am sorry." apologized Supergirl as she realized moving him would make it worse.

"I am not going to make it Supergirl." replied Carlos

"Carlos look at me. There is always another way."

Supergirl senses incoming mortar and, ducked down before shield Carlos by covering him with her arms and cape from a mortar strike. A round explodes behind the two. Carlos squeaked with fear and pain.

"You tell Marcus. Tell Dom that I love him so much. My brother." Moaned out Carlos coughing more blood as his blood-covered wrapped around her arm. Supergirl wrapped the bandage around his gust but it did slow the bleeding.

"Carlos! I am coming" Tac/com voice revealing to be Marcus

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay." Another person was Berine Mataki

"I am going to get you home. You going to see your brother and your family. Fight for them." plead Supergirl as she held him in his arms. "You are not alone."

Supergirl swings her head around desperately looking for a Gear or a medic nearby. "I NEED HELP! ANYONE! SOMEONE HELP HIM." Supergirl screamed through the automatic fire and sounds of artillery firing. No one came.

Hearing her desperate was spirting through the snowbank. "I am coming, Carlos. I am coming to you."

_Carlos is out there. Goddamit Carlos, don't do this to me and dom_

"I wouldn't leave you." She said gently.

"The Bridge! We can't let the Indies cross over." Carlos muttered as he feels colour draining from his face.

Supergirl turned around and glance at the bridge leading toward the facility where she previously visited. She let out a powerful breath of air at the end of the bridge, a huge barrier of ice was formed from the flaking snow as a form of a 360 degree like a shield. A barrier large enough to shield the two and block the bridge.

"I am going to get you out of here no matter what happens." Resumed Supergirl as she caressed Carlos in her arms.

"I mess up bad, this is on me and Marcus would want to see me like this." Choked out, Carlos. "He is my brother…my brother. Tell Dom and Marcus that you are my brothers for life and I love them all some much"

"Don't say that. What happens to you is out of control." Said Kara as she squeezed Carlo on the hands "Marcus will be there, I took care of the bridge with no pressure. We have to move and listen to me. You are going home. You see them again. I saved them."

Carlos didn't know what to say as he fought all he had to stay alive.

Before she tried to lift Carlos in a bride style as she was about to fly away. "Wait, Supergirl."He choked out again through his breath as his life was close to his end as he squeezed her wrist. Supergirl looked at dying Carlos who was paler and tears pouring from his eyes. Didn't have much time left

"Thank you for saving them; Marcus and me. Just…save. The world."Carlos whispered enough for Supergirl to hear in his last breath. As his hand went limp as it drops from her wrist for the last time.

Tears formed in Kara's eyes.

"Carlos !" as Kara sensed his heart stopped and watched as Carlo's eyes with limp. "Carlo! Wake up. Don't leave them like this " She pleads. "Marcus needs you!"

_Oh Raos, He didn't deserve this. Sera ask for any of this war._

Oh no! Oh No! No! NO! No!" She holds Carlo's body in her arms as she fought through tears, She hugged him tight in grief. She saw Marcus emerging from the corner of the bridge along with Berine.

Marcus saw in his own eyes was Supergirl in the middle of the road on her knees holding around his badly wounded brother in arms in her arms. Carlo's Santiago died in Supergirl's arms.


	13. Chapter 12: The Aftermath

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath **

"_**Supergirl is on our side now. It a game-changer for the rest of the war. The endgame for the Pendulum Wars is only the final nail to the goddam coffin. 26**__**th**__** would've made her honourable member."-**_** A unidentified corporal of the 26****th**** Royal Tyan Infantry.**

* * *

By the time the entire ordeal was over, more than a day had passed, the ravens took what is left of the 26 RTI was back on the ship with their wounded and dead accorded for. The whole force was going back home but the RTL has almost torn apart.

Gears barely spoke to each other, not even trying to eat something or tending their own wounds in the flight deck that became a makeshift infirmary. Surviving Gears covered with caked blood or dirt on their exposed faces, or on COG body armor. The bay was smelled like blood and sweat everywhere. Everyone was clinging beside each other. There was a mixed amount of loss and grieve and added more emotional damage with thin.

Major Stroud strolled around the bay with concern for her troops. Over 3 squads of exhausted Gears sitting down on the floor or against the bench looking exhausted as sailors worked to help assist the wounded and checking Gears for injuries. A dozen body bags lined up against the wall. Berine was sitting on the bench with her hands on her knee and a tear of was wiped by her left hand. Berine looks up to see Anya rushing to her mother with open arms. Both mother and daughter hugged each other tightly in an embrace. A simile formed on Berine and Helen was alive because of Supergirl.

"Gears? Who has eyes on Supergirl?" asked Berine out loud.

Kara glazed motionless at the sea with the sun rising with her blood coated hands gripping the railings on the deck. She lowered her head down as a sole tear shed down her face. She felt the myriad of anguish and the emptiness in her heart. She never felt this crushed like this if it was a punishment. She was Supergirl; she can see through walls, flying with sonic speed, generate heat vision and untouchable by all weapons.

But not like this, she saves lives and stop bad guys but not fight for this war. Kara never wants to step into this kind of war over imulsion and this hammer of dawn. Her Earth wouldn't be this ruthless and narrow mind into war like this. She saw pain and suffering for the first time in Sera.

She couldn't save Carlo Santiago , he was too gravely wounded and he died in her arms. She would never forgive herself for this. Her own hands clutched into fists.

Back in the hanger bay, she found Marcus in the hanger standing on one knee with his hand covering his mouth as mourning over a body bag. He wasn't alone both Berine and Dom were there. Most of the crew and Gears were gone to the mess hall to eat or disappeared into the ship's barracks for rest.

Berine was next to him with a hand on his shoulder as she mourned alongside with him. Dom held back tears beside Marcus on his knees staring at his brother's corpse of Carlo now motionless inside the body bag with the zipper enclosed.

As Supergirl took a step forward and listen to the brothers in arms grieving for their own.

"He is my brother." Chocked Marcus in tears. "He is my god dam brother. What I am going to do? What about me? What can Dom and I can do without him."

"I can't believe he is gone." Dom shook his head as he closed his eyes "I was going to tell him my niece was born. Her name was Sylvia. She wouldn't see him alive like this. I want Carlos to see her."

"We still have him and we are bringing him home. We bring him home." Whispered Berine with comfort in her tone but it did little to mend the pain. "Everything we all went through; the whole regiment is still family. Supergirl tried to save him. She dams tried."

Berine paused and turned around to see Kara in her suit caked with blood spatters and dirt. Berine recoiled in shock. "You! You bloody!..." Berine gasped "You scared me!"

"Hello." Supergirl said neutrally as she keeps her distance. Raising both hands in protest.

"You!" gasped Dom as he recognized Supergirl from his mission at Aspho point. "You were there!" the commando splatted out in horror and shock. His tone turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dom demanded as he was about to draw his pistol.

"I didn't know much about your brother." Protested Supergirl. "You loved your brother. I know I am so sorry. I tried to save him. I couldn't." Marcus halted Dom from drawing his sidearm.

"Tell me it was a goddam accident?" demanded a grief-stricken Dom. "Tell me what you did to Carlos."

"Carlos is your family and he is your brother." Kara has spoken out as new tears formed in her eyes. She tried to put together the words together to offer comfort and she couldn't. "I tried to help him, I did. He was in so much…..he was so hurt when I found him"

"Supergirl don't," warned Berine stepped forward with both arms raised lower. "Make it dam worse. Get the hell out of here"

The two brothers glazed at her hard. "It is not my fault, I tried to get him out of here. He was in so much pain. I am so sorry I try to." Kara tried to explain.

"You were there as he died and he didn't die alone. But you tried to save Carlo." Said Marcus "I know you try. He did try to take out the whole bridge and you saved Dom. Dom told me."

"You did help him. At least, Carlo wasn't alone. I was there." Continued Marcus. Taking a step forward. "But you bring him home and all of this isn't for nothing. You made sure of it."

"I am so sorry he was gone." Kara sobbed as she cried more. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I want him to be saved." Dom and Marcus looked at her with pity as they saw the remorse on Supergirl. "I only want this war to stop." But Marcus turned away as he stormed away but Dom and Berine still remained in the bay.

Kara tried to call for Marcus but Dom held her back. "He needs to grieve. Just give him space. Walk with me."

Kara looked down at Carlo's body bag as she shed tears for the fallen Gear. Once they were outside on the deck. "I just want to make everyone okay, I am so sorry for Carlos, I couldn't save him." She said through her tears. "I couldn't save my own planet and I could save…"

"It is not your fault when you tried to save my brother." Said Dom putting a hand on her shoulders. "You tried and you brought him home. You were there with him to the end. Marcus would do the same for both of us if anything happens to us."

"We take care of Carlos. But you are something, in my years of combat, I never have seen anything like this. Never seen real superpowers like this. Making all the Indies screaming and running for their mommies." Said Berine. "You are really special but thank you for trying to save Carlos."

"But I am not soldier-like everyone else. I believed in the good of humanity. I want to see good people but not like this…..not like this." Kara admitted as her voice grew weaker.

Offering Kara, a hug as Berine and Kara wrapped their arms tight with each other. Kara sobbed quietly into Berine's shoulder.

But someone was watching them from another deck was a figure glancing beside an artillery turret was Major Hoffman himself. Safe in the anonymity of the shadows. His eyes glanced bellow watching Supergirl hugging Berine. A cold look formed on Hoffman's hardens features.

But Hoffman knew there was a dangerous secret of what Supergirl had did at Aspho Fields. On another ship, Adam was onboard decrypting the information of the Hammer database and schematics. In CIC, Agent Settile alone standing infront of a wide terminal with a computer set.

She was watched on the screen and a grim stare was formed of her discovery.

Ephyra and high command had to be contacted right away. Her superiors will not like what they will see.

* * *

**COG intelligence**

**Aftermath Report: Operation Leveller**

**Operation Leveller was an anticipate tactical victory due to the unexpected intervention of 'Supergirl'. The 26****th**** Royal Tyran Infantry: C company under Major Helena Stroud has suffered 85 percent causalities neither KIA or WIA in holding back UIR forces in the Aspho fields before withdrawing. **

**26****th**** RTI Special Tactic Group under Major Victor Hoffman successfully raid Aspho Field research facility and Hammer of Dawn database. However, operations had be meet with unexpected help. **

**26****th**** RTI Special Tactic Group Status: 3 KIA. 3 WIA**

**Three UIR army garrisons and Forward Operation bases have been destroyed by the Air Strikes. Enemy forces suffered unknown heavy losses thus additional intensive infrastructure damage.**

-Classified-

-Classified-

**Objective A complete: The data critical for the Hammer of Dawn secured into Coalition's hands **

**Objective B failed: key personal involved in the UIR hammer project have been at large due to the involvement of Supergirl.**

**Additional Statement: **Classified

**Supergirl has intervened during Operation Leveller to deny capture/ destroy the UIR technology only indicts there has been a leak at the last minute unexpected. Unknown if Supergirl has knowledge of the Operation and there was no security breaches or leaks with thin COG personal with no ties to Supergirl at the time of the Operation. Key witnesses stated that dozens of lives been saved by Supergirl. Copies of Hammer been secured.**

**Main witnesses; Two Majors- Hoffman and Helena Stroud seen actions of Supergirl now currently cooperating with the High Command and Intelligence.**

-Classified-

**Subject of interest: Supergirl aka Kara Zor-El.**

**Supergirl or Zor-El is beyond anything the Coalition has never seen. Her unexpected arrival has shifted the course of the Pendulum Wars. Powers that Zor-El has posses were unspeakable. But concerns for mental to the emotional state would consider as a temporary weakness. Intel gathered on Supergirl's abilities reveals invaluable to all conventional weaponry, capable of generating flight, heat vision and superhuman peak etc. But weakness is unknown. But our concerns about Supergirl has come true.**

**It is coming to attention that Supergirl has become a major threat to the Coalition of Ordered Government and to all across Sera. This Kryptonian resembles all traits and characteristics of a human being. Continued to explore more insights into Supergirl. Also, there is reasonable doubt for any alien civilization beyond our world.**

**Her true motive; Ending the Pendulum Wars , plots to dismantling both the UIR and Coalition. **

**Supergirl activities have been at limited sightings around Tyus, Sarfuth and Ostrini.**

-Classified-

**By Agent Louise Settile_ COG intelligence**

* * *

**2 days after Operation Leveller**

**Ephyra **

**House of Sovereigns **

The silence in the war room was completely deafening. An emergency meeting was summoned at noon. COG high command has finished reviewing the footage of Operation Leveller and the raid on Aspho point. But what they all saw on the video was absolutely speechless. The footage representing Supergirl in action and utter challenge against the law of natural including the order of the Coalition that stands. During the Operation, a few JACK units were assigned to record the Operation for historical purposes. Instead, different footage urgently brought back to Ephyra.

High Command members from three branches of the military; Colonel Loomis, General Iver, Deputy Chairman Prescott, Agent Louise Settile, Air Marshal Morneau, General Bardry Salaman, Lieutenant Commander Alisder Fyne, NCOG Admiral Maverick Webster, to Director of COG intelligence Sayana Wallers were present in the war room. Everyone presented in the room showing open sights of horror, disgust and outrage and with both their eyes to mouths gawped wide.

They did NOT like what they had just seen on the screens. Thank god, Loomis killed the Holoprojector in the middle of the table.

"How the hell did this she know about Operation Leveller?" demanded General Iver "Someone must talk at the last minute."

"How it possible for something like this to appear like this? We should be the ones finishing this war not her. At first, we dismissed it as rumours." asked General Salaman in disbelief "We are fighting over seventy-nine years until that thing came. The more she interfered in this war, the closer she will be to finish it."

"We can't keep this up, we don't know what we are against and what are we all going to do against this superhuman?" Added Commander Alisder.

"We saw that footage. She is a total monster and looks at what she did to the indies." Said Air Marshal Morneau with horror still plastered on his face.

"Please tell me the Chairman knows about this. He knew Supergirl is nothing but trouble," growled General Iver.

"My God. She is going to tear the whole world apart and burn every city to the ground." Muttered Morneau shaking his head "Worse, making our military and the air corps looking obsolete. This Supergirl is a one-person army. "

"Going against a god is a fool errand, the navy couldn't stand against this Supergirl and no man can last a second with that thing." Said Admiral Maverick with a grim stare on his face.

"Still, she is making the Coalition look bad." Snapped Loomis. _Chairman Dalyell, you ravine fool; allowing this monster to live under our mist._

"Never seen anything like this. Superpowers and Superheroes are supposed to exist in comic books. Not in this circumstance during Operation Leveller with that thing flying amok." Said General Iver shaking his head.

"She is like a god and every conventional weapon or artillery in both sides is nothing to her and not even on starch." Added Admiral Maverick Webster

"You don't know that!" shouted Marshal Monreau. "There has to be another way against her. Wearing blue and red is making the COG look like a pushover and bring hell to the UIR at the same time."

The entire room burst into arguments exchanging one another.

"Enough of this bricking!" snapped Loomis silencing the entire room. "I didn't come here for tea and cookies. In this situation, the COG shares a common enemy now. You know she is on the news and word is coming across every state in Tyus. I share the bad news. The people are now voicing their opinions about the COG."

"The COG is weak, invaluable and powerless. It is not friendly toward the Army." Stated Loomis. "The last thing the Chairman wants is civil unrest."

Everyone in the room except for the Intelligence director flinched in horror as they realized they were all powerless against Supergirl. The generals didn't have anything to say and they couldn't face the facts about their current events outside of Tyrus.

"We all know what we saw on that footage." Said Loomis seriously. "We saw it and she is a total god. An immortal! This would be the end of the Coalition and this is the end for all of our goddam lives. Because of her." Point a finger at the screen of Supergirl standing over a wrecked tank.

"We still don't know how Supergirl learned of Operation Leveller and attempt to destroy the technology." Said Waller.

"It is impossible to kill such a god. We saw the news about her and what she did? But would our countrymen do against Supergirl." Countered General Salaman at Loomis.

"This is distasteful for all of us." Said Prescott "I suspected that we gather to discuss a solution that will end terribly wrong against this Supergirl. We all can't deny this. We cannot deny the fact that Supergirl is the national threat to the Coalition."

"You make a point Deputy Chairman." Said Agent Louise "But the raid at Aspho Fields was almost a failure since Supergirl interfered in COG operations. However special forces able to secure copies of the Hammer of Dawn database. Orbital weaponry will be the stepping stone for the next generation of advanced warfare."

"Your point on this? Director Sayana" questioned General Iver with an eyebrow raised.

"Supergirl underestimates this world but our resolve wouldn't. I propose the Coalition shifted its attention to develop more sophistical cutting edge methods against this so-called god." Said Director Waller lending forward. "We still share the same enemy as Deputy Prescott reminded us."

With everyone listening, "Latest development has been made in several projects." Continued Director Waller "But our intel on Supergirl is barely enough to identify a significant weakness."

"Well director Waller, that is not good enough." Pointed out, Loomis. "When Supergirl ends this war. She is going to turn our people against us and poisoning their minds with preaches of hope or god knows what kind of crap she will peach. I don't give a dam until Supergirl's head is on a silver platter director."

"Don't test me, Colonel Loomis, time is what I can't give you. We have to be cautious about this or else Supergirl will get wind of this. No doubt she will take us out one by one. "countered Director Waller. "Starting with you first. Look sharp Colonel if I were you."

"If Supergirl shows a weakness will likely give us an opportunity to bring a swift end once and for all. Supergirl may be strong but emotionally immature which affects her attitude." Said Agent Settile easing the tensions a little. "My sources will be watching her if she is around."

"Emotionally immature?" sneered General Iver "How is this work against her?"

"The research department has announced to me about the latest development in cutting edge science aim towards the next generation of conventional warfare. Electromagnetic tech, thermal rays, laser tech and energy direct projectors." Said the intelligence director "But it benefits us that Supergirl doesn't know our world and ever corners of Sera. She doesn't know anything about our projects."

"How did you know all of this? Where did all this new mili-tech coming from" asked Loomis suspiciously "Is there anything you want to include? That we all want to hear?"

"I had my findings Colonel. All classified period." As Waller continued. "Scientists have conducted research on energy direct weapons design for precision, accuracy and swift combat since the development of the hammer project. A weapon prototype has been in the testing stage until Chairman gives permission for mass production but laser weaponry is costly Colonel Loomis. Be rational when the time has come for Gears to have a least a fighting chance against Supergirl."

"About the latest technology designed to counter Supergirl Direction. I may find the right ingredient for your little science projects," said Loomis with a smile on his face. "I would like to contribute Project Green Stone to our cause."

His eyes glazed at Waller. "Make it collateral director."

* * *

**Earth-1 **

The Banished Locust was pleased in their progress since their arrival on another Earth. To keep their presence away from the humans, they were now taking temporary residence at an abandoned building.

Vryhran standing on the rooftop with his hands behind his back overlooking the twilight of the night viewing the sight of a city. Kreikie was next to him.

"This world is astonishing then ours. But Myrrah did not understand the concepts of this multiverse." Said Vryhran to his second in command.

"But the multiverse is inhabited by humans." Replied the Kantus " Humans with powers that we cannot imagine."

"Your point is noted my friend but we must explore how to enrich ourselves with new knowledge, create new abilities like them and find the strength our people must-have. A new army must be created and improvements made to fight more efficient and swifter." Said Vryhran . "We will need everything."

"Send a team to Central City to observe this particle accelerator, and tell them to make sure our presence cannot be revealing. But this dark matter source is worth looking into." Said Vryhran

"But technology always never ceases to amaze me but superpowers are something else to discovered." Looking at his gauntlet opening up a small compartment revealing a sliver ring with four circles glowing.

**Unknown location**

**Abandon Government Underground**

In the darkness of a forest reveals a neglected and abandoned power plant surrounded by a high fence. But it was no ordinary power plant. This plant was used as a cover for the military facility during the era of the cold war but now abandon and the location was shut down after the end of the Vietnam War. The doors busted revealing three locust drones with hammerbrust rifles with night vision goggles. Securing the main command centre. The drone roared out all clear as more locust swarming into the command centre. More Locust Banished troops divided into teams clearing room after room. Drone variables from Grenadiers, Grapplers and Cyclops swarmed each room after room for any hostiles.

"Lockdown this place underground and secure the surface around the location." Ordered Vrykhan as he was expected the power to turn on into this darken place. Lights flicked on as the power generation was reactive. The main room reveals from the dark was sets of consoles, terminals and old computers from the 1980s and a large flat screen revealing the continent of North America and the rest of the world. The locust recoiled with awe and surprise at the sight of the world map on the screen infront of them.

"This will be our main base of operations. Time to get to work." Ordered Kreikie joined by Vrykhan as some drones posted banner of the iconic Locust Horde icon on the catwalk.

Vrykhan grinned at his new headquarters claimed by the locust. The main entrance to the base underneath on the surface in the abandoned research centre was opened in the steel loading gate. A growing rift mysteriously opened in front of the abandoned plant's entrance. The bubble form of watery energy grew larger and the breach allowing a wave of Locust flocking out.

By the end of the month, the abandoned facility has transformed into a full-scale headquarters and major base of Operations of the Banished. The rooms and some of its facilities have been turned into barracks, mess hall, training centre and an armoury plus access lifts and network of tunnels for additional room dug by the Corpsers, the other level of the base bellow has a research centre, laboratory and hack lab.

The locust Theron elite walking around the place overseeing his troops settling down into their new-found home. But he has more work to do. Free from Myrrah's grasp allowed him to create his own legend of his own. Vryhan marched through the crowded hallway pasting his soldiers and making his way toward another meeting room. A drone smashed his fist against his chest as a salute to his leader.

Once he reached the conference room, he sat down with his lieutenants Korg, Kreikie, along with a few Theron officers.

"Our base of Operations went on schedule as plan and completed." Said Vryhan to his chain of command.

"But our objective still remains." Said Vrykhan clearly. "Finding the strength for our people but save our race at the same time and new knowledge for war."

"We may not know this multiverse, but we had a glimpse of stepping foot into different far from our own and every trial will test our resilience. We are still here." Continued on Vrykhan.

"We never encounter such infinite Earths before." Said the Kantus to Vrykhan. "But I am concerning our long term operations and the necessary supplies we need to keep the Banished sustainable even combat readiness."

"Your concern is touching but rest assured we take want we need." Said Vrykhan. "We still have no knowledge of these Superhumans and what they are capable of. I will ensure all of our forces will not be engaged until we learn about them."

"What about humans? What good is it to them if they know about us." Asked Korg crossing his hands.

"To defeat the humans, we must learn about them. Not just tactics, but their history and their way of life but their will to endure. However, humans fight in their nature." Said Vrykhan. "Claim to be against injustice, for power, or bring justice to the dammed or over ridiculous things ."

The locust officers chucked lightly but Vrykhan glanced at them hard " Humans are crafty and predictable. Better to not unestimated lightly. Heroes and Villains, they call themselves are on the same team fighting against each other over ideas of justice and power. They will not be underestimated."

"There is another concern." Spoken up a Banished Theron Officer. "Word has come from the hollows that Myrrah had promoted Raam to Uzil (High General)."

Vrykhan paused as he perfectly heard the new development from his home and his former brother. "What has Raam has done?" Vrykhan demanded.

"Our spies revealed that Raam humiliated Saark back in the hollows for his failure to hold back the lambent and in return, the queen rewarded him to Uzil." Said the Theron Guard.

Vrykhan let out a snarled but reeled himself back from the news as he lends back in his seat. "Continued monitoring back home, I will deal with Raam myself later but our work continues. Look for any efficient technology and the people who made it."

Then Kerikie spoke up. "We should build a secondary dimensional gateway to connect from our ordinary world to this Earth. As long as I could find a way to ensure its stability or else we will be cut off."

"It would be or else it all fails." Said Vrykhan.

"Our teleportation to this world is remarkable but I still need more research about this multiverse." Said Kerikie. "Our knowledge is limited but there is much more to discover. It will take a while for me and my scientists to understand it."

"I can ensure you, my fellow brothers." Announced Vrykhan with his eyes blazing with determination.

"We the banished, the horde will not fail. We are the horde, our destiny and our own will. Nothing can stop us and mankind will fall under our boots one day. The multiverse will be ours!"


	14. Chapter 13: Closure to all wars part 1

**Chapter 13: Closure to all wars part 1**

**Flashback**

**Aspho Fields**

_"Get to the Sea Raven Gears, this is our ticket out here!" shouted Major Stroud at a stream of Gears rushing down the hill. Four sets of Raven transport packed with wounded or surviving Gears. Two Squads of Gears provided cover fire from the snow-covered rocks with a machine gun and assault rifles._

_Other Gears carrying wounded soldiers to the Ravens before the Ravens can extract from the battlefield._

_"That everyone from Aspho fields what is left of the 26th." Reported a Gear_

_"Where is Fenix? Santiago? and Mataki? They should be back at the LZ by 0010. These three better not be taking drawing the UIR away from the LZ " demanded Stroud. Her answer was quickly answered when a blur dashing from mid-air and landed in front of the ground. A stoic looking Supergirl was carrying the body of Carlos and she revealed herself to C company followed by Marcus and Berine._

_Major Stroud watched as Supergirl placed Carlo's corpse into Raven's passenger compartment._

_"Santiago didn't make it," Berine revealed to Stroud. As she and Marcus board the Raven without a word._

_"Supergirl?" Demanded Major Stroud_

_"We got more UIR reinforcements! They are heading for the LZ after Supergirl fucked up the field" shouted a Gear through the echo of machine-gun fire and artillery popping._

_Supergirl's head turned as she heard it. "Get everyone out of here" Supergirl yelled to the remaining Gears when she faced Major Stroud. "Just go, Major, I buy you time. That what I am going to do?"_

_"Do it! I buy the Gears time." Kara then dashed off toward the snowy skies. "Move it Gears double-time to the Ravens!" shouted Major Stroud._

_With the last of the 26th onboard the five ravens. Major Stroud and Berine watched from the seats in the Ravens while the Ravens flew towards the ocean coastlines. They watched in awe from a far distance as Supergirl unleashed her wraith of blue on the advancing column of UIR armor across the field._

_"Atta girl." Major Stroud could say and watch the event from far with a relieving sigh."_

* * *

**4 Hours after Operation Leveller **

**Sera**

**CNV Pomeroy**

**Amphibious Assault Ship**

"Supergirl, I couldn't thank you enough for saving my Gears especially me." Said Major Stroud to Supergirl when they were both on the deck next to a Naval Battery alone during the night.

"I am glad I see this through. I just… I couldn't help seeing."

"Seeing the dead? Hey, don't do the blame game here Supergirl. You save a lot of lives today and me. Don't blame this shit on yourself." Reminded Major Stroud as they both walking towards the railings. "You save what you can and avenge what you can't. That is all you have to do."

Supergirl glazed at the sea. "Is this normal to see someone.." as Supergirl hesitated to say "Die in front of you."

"Part of it Supergirl." said Helena "Rough to deal with death during combat yes. People would have to deal with death in their way."

"This war is so stupid. People dying daily over this imulsion and this Hammer of Dawn" Snapped Kara as she straight up in a broken tone.

Helena gazed at her with concern. "Look you did what you did. I did what I could to bring my unit, every gear home safe no matter the cost. You save me and the others yes. But it wouldn't change the way things already happen."

Kara let out a sigh, shaking her head like it was a lie. "I should've done more. Why this life of war?" Kara asked

Helena blended forward and stared into the night and the waves slamming against the ship as it made it's way back home. "I was born in the Pendulum Wars. My family had been serving the COG army for generations. People said war is inevitable and others would say war runs deep into our blood." Consoled Helena. "It is all in the past. Gears who serve said it was their duty to the Coalition. We are not perfect but it being human."

"You are human. Major Stroud" responded Kara. "Where I came from my world would never wage war over this imulsion. My Earth will never go on continual bloodshed. Not like this."

"I don't care if you are not human or I call you an alien freak." teased Helena as Kara responds to that comment with a chuck. "But I owe you for keeping the Regiment together." Helena let out a simile." Thank you for saving my life. You are now officially an honourable member of the Royal Tryan Infantry regiment. And bonus; My daughter wants to say the same thing."

Another person bragged when Kara turned to see Anya coming from the corner of the battery. " You saved my mother Supergirl. We never forget that in a million thanks."

"You welcome. Try to spend more on more mother and daughter time more often." Said Kara and the two women laughed.

"You be going soon? If you are looking for Corporal Fenix, he is in the hanger." Said Anya "You may want to take a step back if you see him. Making sure he is all right."

As Supergirl turned on her heels to walk down the deck.

"Oh, piece of advice Supergirl." Called out Major Stroud. " Dealing with death, deal with it separately in your way and don't be too emotional. It hurt like hell."

Supergirl paused as she heard the advice loud and clear. Helena watched as Supergirl walking through the deck pasting the flak guns. "Is she going to be all right Major Stroud." Questioned Anya. Major Stroud paused as her lips twitched "Maybe Lieutenant give her time. I hope."

She found Marcus alone in the hanger grieving over the bodybags which contains one of his brothers. Supergirl watched in silence to the silent sobs of Marcus grieving. He was on one knee with his hand over his mouth shedding tears for Carlos.

Her heart clutched painfully "I am so..so…sorry." Supergirl whispered as she was slowly back off. Marcus's chin looks up as he heard a gust of wind from behind. Only to turn around, only to see the hanger quiet and empty of personal if it was usual. Marcus took a step forward and scanned his surroundings for anyone but find no one.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Stryker's Island Penitentiary**

Lex Luthor placed around his private cell with a smirk formed on his face. News from the outside world reveals that Supergirl had just saved National City from destruction and all of its people from Myriad kill switch. At the cost of her own life when she hurled Fort Rozz into space as it exploded in a bang.

"Besides. Oh well, one less Kryptonian to deal with." Murmured Lex to himself then shaking his head.

"No fun in killing two birds in one stone if Supergirl is included. This changes everything, don't you worry Superman your time will come" A wicked grin formed on the prisoner's face.

"Oh well, guess I let Superman have space for now. Enjoy it while it lasts," he said to himself.

As he sits down on his bed with his fingers press against his mouth. "Don't worry Superman you will join her soon enough. As I, Lex Luthor will not rest until the score is settled. Let see who is the true god now."

He had to admit that with Supergirl out of the picture; there was an open window of opportunity to create new plans that dealt with Superman and other aliens living across the United States. His nemesis will be mourning for now. But Lex would have to adjust his other plans for the future. Maybe recruit allies.

Lex let out an irritated sigh; it was a disappointment for not killing the second Kryptonian in the future too sooner. He grabbed the phone next to him as he dials the number encrypted to a secure network.

"Hello Mother, it is your dear son Lex speaking. We much to catch up on." Said Lex on the phone. Lex was plotting something more sinister and Superman can't stop him in time. Everything changing a lot faster than expected.

* * *

**Sera **

Supergirl flew across the night skies. She couldn't shake the feeling of everything she had seen she saw so much destruction and conflict across Sera. No words of what she had seen. Kara thought that she had so much determination, unfazed bravely and courage to the core. No, Kara was horrified by the violence of war across Sera.

Her sister, her best friends, her adopted family and her home planet Earth. As her memories flashed back to the good days back on Earth. Alone through the night skies, Kara closed her eyes wishing that she was back on her world not this planet of endless war.

She wanted to wake up in her bed in her belovingly National City and see her Alex, James, Cat and her mother even Hank (J'onn). Her face becomes distorted and distress. As she remembers the explosion from Fort Rozz , her crashing into Sera and witnesses the horrors of War. She was this protector of Earth not serve as some mercenary or a soldier in this Pendulum Wars. She admitted this War is caused by greed and selfishness of the two superpowers at each other throats daily.

She couldn't bear it to see it all; Carlo's death in agony, war and countless lives. Her eyes shut tight to denied the overwhelming sensation of lonesome, desperation and loss. The memory of her caught in the explosion involved in the war reply over again.

It was too much to bear

Recoiled with her head fling back. She let out a cry of anguish loud enough for the heavens to hear across the night.

XXXXXXX

A door opened while drinking and socializing in a local pub. As the Heroine steps into the bar. Every drinker and patron in their seats or at the tables even at the lounge in their talking or slipping their drinks ceased activity as Supergirl walking in. The entire bar went dead silent of having Supergirl present in the fresh right in the bar.

Eyes widen as Supergirl made her proper entrance without a word. Supergirl looked around the settlings with all the shocked patrons looking at her in disbelief, fear and horror. From the uncomfortable silence. Without a word was spoke out loud since everyone knew who she was.

The three waiters and the two barmen glazed at her with unnerving ease while she went to an empty table in the corner. Some of the customers left their drinks on the table or at the bar counter, a few patrons made room and exited the bar quietly out of fear. Drinkers looked at her before resuming their business in their drinks. A couple of people moved out of the way as Supergirl took a sit by herself. Whispers were exchanged but Kara didn't care all she wants is to be left alone.

As Kara took the moment to think. Kara looks like she hasn't slept for ages. She let out a depressed sigh of resignation when she slides both her hands on her face. God, she needs a drink. A big one. Kara felt torn apart about this new world and trying to help its people. She saw morals, principles and ethics are nothing to them when there is a war daily was Kara's concern. Rubbing her face then she stared down at the wooden table

"Well, Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged in." reveal a voice interrupted her thoughts. Kara turned to see an old man with a white mustache in the size of a veteran and a black eye patch on his right eye. He was in COG fatigues minus the body armor. He was standing in front of her with his hands behind his back

"Supergirl right in the flesh." Said the old man "I don't mind ask you if I could." Kara raised her eyebrow with a suspicious look. "Have your permission to buy you a drink?"

Kara paused and her open mouth slowly opened. She hesitated with her face bushed red "Uh yes. Permission granted over. I have a drink. Uh, who are you?"

"Names Major Sid Redburn." Addressed the elder man. "Care to join us for a drink."

"Yes, Yes. Sure thing!" blurted out Kara "Free country right." Sid returned the smirk.

"Hey Diaz, you got a special guest." Said Sid to another man sitting in another table. " Drinks are on me

_Great, I am drinking with people in Sera that I barely had any idea about. Wonderful plan_ Kara thought with uncertainty. _How stupid I am_

"Hey, bartender brings us a pitcher of Allier ale for Supergirl," Sid called out to the barman at the counter. As Kara joined in the two men in the small round table. "Hey Diaz, I got a present for you. Got a girl you would like." Kara shoots him a dirty look as he took her to his table.

A waitress places a pitcher of ale and three glass beer cups on the table. Sid kindly pours the ale in each of the glasses.

"You are Supergirl right." Asked the second man wearing a leather jacket with engineer corps insignia, has extended goatee short beard and a strip of white hair in his black hair.

"Name is Gabriel Diaz." Introduced Diaz himself. "I got to say mean showing up here is something none of us expected. You are famous for turning the tide at the frontlines."

"Yes, I am, Diaz, nice to share a drink with your buddy here."

Sid rose to his full height and address the entire bar with a glass raised "A grand toast to the girl of wonder for her reckoning offensive. For turning the tide of the war. " Pointing to Supergirl sated next to Diaz.

The bar erupted in small applause with glasses raised.

"Thank you." Whispered Supergirl weakly with her glass raised high in an awkward position. Forcing herself to form a neutral simile. As patrons went back to their drinks and resume their alone business leaving Supergirl and the two Gears.

"Well it is nice to meet both of you, appreciate the warm welcome and I appreciate the drinks, Diaz and Redburn," said Supergirl as she took a sip from a glass of ale. She paused for a second before taking another gulp of ale again.

This Seran Ale since it tastes like beer back on her Earth hardly Kara didn't care if it was beer or not. She needs this to ease her nerves.

"Your welcome sweetheart. You kick real ass out there." Commented Redburn with a smirk on his face.

"Great taste in beer I mean ale. Good thing I need this." Signed Supergirl as she took few more slips.

"Just came back from the meat grinder? Bad night? Good timing to come here." Asked Diaz looking relaxed. Supergirl glazed down at her messy outfit and look embarrassed.

"All of the above?" said Supergirl quietly looking down at her drink. "Everywhere I go I see nothing but war and the dying across the globe. I thought I saw good people but no this is worse. I was never felt this wrong before. "as Kara expressed her sadness.

"You are not the only one that went through hell." Said Diaz "I lost my brother; his name was Wyatt during Gatka Ridge."

"I am so sorry." Apologized Supergirl. " I didn't mean to bring that up. This war."

"People die all the time when they are on the battlefield Supergirl. This is nature, peace or not. Until neither side could win." Said Sib took another sip from his ale.

Supergirl signed again realized it would be this futile to see the good in people. "Why can't some pacifistic demand a cease-fire? I can't see why politicians at least care if people are dying or not over some imulsion." Continued the bitter Kara.

Diaz suddenly became offended. "Don't say that," Diaz spoke up with Kara catch off guard. With a finger pointed at her "Let me tell you something about politicians and bureaucrats. They are all on the same team. They only care about what they want in other expanses of lives. Prescott likewise only cares about imulsion not winning the war."

_Prescott on what team? He is a deputy chairman and he had something to do with this? _Thought Kara with surprise _It is just a fact, right? No this is just a makeup story or something_

"I had no idea about this." Kara inwardly said. Diaz glazed at her strongly and Redburn crossed his arms looking down at his beer as the atmosphere between the three soured. She saw something was not right.

"Now you do." Diaz said "Best piece of advice: Never trust those pricks in charge and don't think about making bed with them. They are not your friends. They become your worse enemy."

"I am sorry I never should've said that." Apologized Kara stunned of the claims Diaz just said to "Did something like this happen to you?"

Diaz answered her question with nothing but silence.

"Yeah now you know, you are still Supergirl. I respect that and what you do." Continued Diaz "Bring hope to the rest of the world but you should know better. Next time be more sharp than sorry." Kara just didn't know what to say as she glazed at Diaz with caution.

Then Sid lowered his glass of ale down. "You think? Things in Tyrus are going to change petty quick with you around. Flying around left and right." Sid cheerfully said, "A lot of people are so going to like you around."

"Maybe." Said Kara simply to the two men. "I got more work to do. So Diaz?. You sure enjoy here rather than fighting? Working in the garage? Training new gears?"

"Motor pool Supergirl that is right. I got to say this is my first date with a super." Chucked Diaz "Working in the motor pool at Aldair Army Base for a while. Always messy in there."

"Touching, Wish I want to know you better." Chucked Supergirl returning the simile as she took another sip of her ale.

* * *

XXXXXXX

**COG fortress**

**Onyx Point **

**Halvo Bay **

**Military standard time: 2212 hours  
**

Loomis stood in the platform with his hands behind his back overseeing the inspection of the large silo. A lightmass missile standing in attention in the launching chambers. This lightmass missile was the symbol of destruction thus of war developed by the COG. Its cluster warheads contain high powered refine imulsion capable of levelling an entire city is equivalent to an atomic bomb.

The Onyx Guard Colonel glaze at it with dreams of having Supergirl been obliterated along with her invaluable form to ashes by the power of the combination of both lightmass missiles and the Orbital hammer of dawn. Since Supergirl nearly foiled Operation Leveller. His secret fraction was hard at work making new weapons to be used against Supergirl. A low rumbling came from his throat, Chairman Dayell may tolerate her but inviting that Heroine into their doorstep was a terrible mistake.

"Sir." Reported an Onyx Guard officer in black armour in the rank of lieutenant. "Phone call for you sir."

"As you were son, I will be there in a minute." Responded Loomis as his eyes never leave the missile but a spark of xenophilia flashed in his eyes.

He said this to himself "Supergirl's time will come. Your insolence has been a thorn in the COG too much. Better make the best of it, while you still can Supergirl."

Meanwhile back at Ephyra, House of Sovereigns. Kara was back in the guest room, in a bed staring at the ceiling. Unable to sleep since Aspho fields. Resting alone. Kara sighed she needs to consistently talk to Adam Fenix when he gets back to his mansion from the sea. God, she needs his help to get back to her original universe and cleans up her suit.

* * *

**A month forward**

**Adam Fenix's Mansion **

**Ephyra **

Adam took a stroll out in the patio as he let out a deep hard sight as he stood alone in the night. A lecture at the university and the latest development of the latest hammer of Dawn was enough for the rest of the day. But Coalition Scientist was holding on to a personal secret, a secret that would threaten the world of Sera.

He had just been in contact with Queen Myrrah of the mysterious underground species the Locust Horde since his wife disappeared. Only he knew. Myrrah was growing less patient and more threaten then ever. Adam thought he finds a way to fight the mysterious parasite infesting the hollows but his attempts ended up in failure.

He turned around to see Supergirl standing near the patio with her eyes on the statue of nobleman surround by flower beds. "Geez!" cried Adam stuttering back in shock. "You scare me!"

Supergirl apologized raising hands to show signs of being sorry. "Sorry I didn't mean to. I just want to talk."

Adam raised an eyebrow "Talk to me or talk to my son?"

"If Marcus was here, I would like to know if he is still okay." Answered Supergirl fully. "Sorry again if I didn't knock on the door properly."

"Something change?" asked Adam

"I need your help. I could find a way back to my Earth." Supergirl said.

* * *

**3 weeks after Operation Leveller**

**Ephyra**

**House of Sovereigns **

**Banquet Hall **

Medals were given out, ranks had been promoted and speeches on glory and about sacrifices were heard. The surviving Gears all dressed in full dress uniforms at the banquet that leads outside the courtyard with marble columns and trees singing the traditional chorus of "Spoils of War". Drinks were poured and toasted to those who fell in the line of duty and combat.

Waiters were moving in all directions serving snacks to beverages and a small group of bartenders were pouring drinks at the counter. People seated at the round tables were Gears, a few officers from the navy and families including widows. Through the echoing anteroom, a now promoted Colonel Hoffman along with Major Helena Stroud plus other honour recipients of the 26th; Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago stood attention on the stage platform. On his right were Chairman Dalyell and several aides holding sliver platters with medals and ranks.

The atmosphere around the room was like sharing the moment with honour along with their loved ones. A media crew were part of the ceremony: documenting the historical moment in COG history or some other journalists were interviewing other Officers or veterans. The only thing the ceremony did not have was Supergirl. Hoffman looked to his left to see the Pesangs been happier in their dress uniform. Bai Tak smiled at Hoffman before looking away. Without Supergirl, Bai Tak would never be there to live this moment. The media has been kept in dark about the operations and Supergirl's involvement.

Supergirl had gone quiet for three weeks after Operation Leveller and nowhere to be seen. Since the girl of steel nearly ruined the operation that would've been the embarrassment of Coalition. Chairman announced the recognition of Pesang troops serving in the 26th to risk losing face or embarrassment in the public and military affairs especially anger from the COG chain of command. The Chairman only doing this to distract the public.

A lone blonde woman standing anonymous in the corner in a business suit watching the ceremony.

"Magnificent courage our brave men and women fought in the fields of battle with the courage to determination at all odds." Dalyell said without mentioning at _'all cost may be.' _Turning to the honoured recipients with a hand wave towards them. Placing medals in each of the honoured recipients

"This is the highest number of stars awarded for any single operation in Coalition history. "The Chairman extended his hand.

"Well done Colonel Hoffman." Hoffman shook it as the Colonel spoken out loud. "My gratitude is for the Pesang Troops. Pesang is a willing alley and they volunteered for our war especially Supergirl. She saved me, Bai Tak and his countrymen and we are in her debt."

The word Supergirl mentioned made Dalyell stiffen and the media perfectly heard it. Hoffman then marched away smartly ignoring the reporters and the cameras. Hoffman was entirely at peace with it after he opened about Supergirl right into the Chairman's face. This is the part where he will never be promoted again in his career. Let alone resigned to a desk job or sent back to the frontline as expandable.

Hoffman stood alone in the courtyard holding a glass while the party is going on. "That was something with the chairman. Colonel Hoffman." Reveal the voice of Helena Stroud who came to join him as she stood beautiful in her makeup and dress uniform.

"I take it you have a score to settle." Asked Hoffman taking a slip.

"No, she saved my life in person. What do you think about Supergirl? All this time, she can have the talent to stick out on people's business." Said the Major.

"Supergirl is many things but she has this god complex that we have no idea of what we are up again." Said Hoffman as his face stiffens with bitterness.

"Supergirl is a beacon of hope and resolve. Things are going to change around with her when in the present." Taking a sip from the whiskey. "What I think? She saw a war that she can't understand. Supergirl may be honest naïve, gullible but noble to strong compassion for saving lives. Supergirl will never see the truth about what we are fighting for and what it is."

"I will take in mind what you said, Colonel." Said Major Stroud as she joined the party along with her daughter.

Then Tak appeared as he faces the now promoted Colonel with a respectful pose. "Sir, if you see Supergirl. I want her to have this as my token of gratitude." Said the happy Pesang. "For my life. Because of her, I never felt this alive to see my wife and my home again. When you see her please?" Taki hands over his Embry Star.

Hoffman paused as he took the medal. "Maybe Taki, it is good to have you back to the living. When you get home. Love your wife to the end when you tell her." Hoffman returned the simile to his friend.

* * *

**Ephyra**

**Tomb of Unknown**

Hoffman sole walked through the courtyard filled with walls, flowerbeds, temples and statues of a memorial. He paused ignoring the night skies and the guest of wind blowing on his side. Hoffman continued walking as he passed a wall filled with names of Gears who fallen during the Pendulum Wars and the battles they fought in. His cap was between one of his arms as he made a respect past through the graveyard.

He felt a chill stringing up on his back and he realized a similar presence behind him. A strange breeze of wind was short heard. "Oh, so the rumours are true, Margaret thinks that someone has been stalking me for someone else." Pausing in his tracks, Hoffman chucked with unease followed with a humourless laugh. "What are you? A cheerleader? Or you rather just yank me off my feet. I guess you went AWOL after Aspho point right Supergirl."

He turned to see Supergirl right behind him just sitting on a courtyard bench. "So Supergirl? where have you been? Fighting across the frontlines? Need an Embrey Star? Too late to miss the ceremony? Trying to stalk me?"

"Stalking is such an ugly word." Said Supergirl standing up. "I was unavailable. Just want to talk."

Hoffman smirked and his face then stiffened "You look better out that suit. Cleaning it."

"Yep." Returned Supergirl.

"Nice suit too, in the uniform and how family here?" Supergirl returned the comment.

"Margaret was grateful to see me in one piece and bitching me about missing dinner. Which is true." Answered Hoffman

Hoffman then looks up to Supergirl and a scowl from on his face. "But that doesn't mean I will cut you some slack from what you did back at Aspho Point. I give you full marks for saving my own."

"You know that mass weapons of destruction would kill billions of people. We both agree that Hammer of Dawn has to be stopped before that tech becomes the very thing that swore to destroy and send everyone back to the stone age." Kara revealed

"That Hammer is the key to this war. You have no idea you just did." Hoffman growled.

"Why do you think I am the enemy here? What did I do to you?" demanded Supergirl. "My Earth will never spill this much bloodshed. That hammer is not important."

"You don't know anything about me, Tyrus , the COG and the whole world." Responded Hoffman as he steps forward "You still believe you see the best in people but there is a lot worst in them that you have no idea. Still believing in hope that everyone can build bridges and shake hands. No that doesn't work like that."

"That is worth something that than weapons of war." Respond Kara. "Rather than how narrowed minded in war? Right, Hoffman."

"I don't think we'll be able to understand each other Supergirl." Said Hoffman. "You think you are this symbol of hope. But that not enough and one day you will be going making the hard decision whatever you like those opinions or not."

But Supergirl's face stiffens with her eyes narrowed down. "It makes sense of what you are trying to do, even I don't agree with your methods but I didn't stop you. But the question is how exactly are you going to make people change? By punching your way through them and threaten them to change?." Supergirl only studied Hoffman. Before Supergirl could answer.

"Disband the UIR then the COG? Are you trying to disband the army that stood for generations?" Hoffman questioned as he places around her.

"So many times, I want to do that. You think this war is your life but it is not. It never was. Risking your lives fighting for this yellow crap. I don't like it more than you do."

As she let out a sign "Here, I don't see freedom, peace or justice, I see is a big huge police state surround with guns, artillery and tanks. That is the truth, what I have seen is suffering, pain, cruelty and things I wish I never saw. Not put their faith in some super cheap imulsion." Spattered Kara in disgust. "I believe in good people, not this war and I want to see humanity grow their potential in peace."

Hoffman frowned but his eyes glazed hard on Kara. "Grow their potential? Who told that nonsense? I don't what the hell are you talking about." Hoffman said as it offended Kara who was taken back of what he just said.

"Take that back." Hissed Supergirl as she took a threatening step but Hoffman stood his ground. "What are you going to do hit me over some bullshit?" he asked openly.

"Grow their potential? What the hell you think this is? The delusion fantasy of your world? This is Sera, Tyrus is at war for generations and we are trying to turn this war on our favour in our terms." said Hoffman as irritation grew in his tone." Until you show up. Because of you, things would be more than different."

"No, this war is the problem here. It is not a way of life. Not until I change it." Snapped Kara trying to make Hoffman see reason.

"You can't control this world. You can't control what is out there neither can I? You have no damn idea. Are you trying to hold everyone back?" countered Hoffman.

"That is not true. I can" Argued Kara. "People are too blind by the war who they were. Believing war is their culture and way of life. People should have rules noting be savage over this imulsion. This is all just too sick. I am disgusted with all of this."

Her voice raised to anger "I AM NO BETTER THEN THEM. I WANT THIS WAR TO STOP. WHEN WILL SOMEONE SAY ENOUGH IS ENOUGH."

Hoffman stood his guard with an uneased frown and finally, Hoffman shook his head. "You don't get to make the rules here, this is Tyus turf you are forgetting. We are still at war." He takes a challenging step to Supergirl.

Point a finger at her. "Look me in the eye. Tell me I am lying about all this? I am I'm lying? People are no strangers to war. You just tasted war for the first time." Hoffman said to her.

It was only riding on Supergirl's nerves only for Kara to glazed at him. "People like me are born in war. Do I look like I lose my mind over it? I just being part of the winning side of the war." Hoffman defended.

Supergirl didn't answer back with her teeth clenched with an unease frown. She couldn't make Hoffman open his eyes to his narrow-minded belief in war.

"This war is destroying others, lives and families. Just stop for a minute and think about them." Protested Kara "People dying every day. This has to stop. People need to change or they just spend their lives in this pointless war. They didn't deserve this."

"People can't change if they want to. Not against their own will. Me; I like who I am; period." Respond Hoffman.

Kara just remained silent with a studding look on her face.

"You don't want me to be your enemy. Look at you. The softer and more naive you are, the more enemies you are going to have on your doorstep." Hoffman said seriously. "Others would because I going to warn you once there are others are going to make wars with you depending on if it is personal or harbouring a grudge toward you. You have one less enemy to worry about. Consider this the wakeup call Supergirl."

"I am just the Colonel here, proud to serve in the frontlines. I want you to know that first, period." Hoffman finally said before he took a step back and turned away and walked away through the courtyard with the light posts. "You want advice? Heroes like you will one day have to make the hard choices. The hard choice you will make always comes at a price if you believe you will become the hero you dream off. Remember that."

"I am sorry? What price? What Price!"

Supergirl's jaw clenched with her fist tighten. Only for Supergirl to glazed in anguish in silence as Hoffman walks away without a word.

Hoffman called out over his shoulders. "Also, I reckoned you don't take too personal when you will make the hard decisions no matter how grim. You will have to do it. Those grim choices will drag you down like hell. Just like it did to me a long time ago. Suck it up while you still can. This is not your planet and you know it. Thanks for saving my men back there."

Supergirl just watched him walked further and there was nothing to say. She let out a long hard sigh with crossing her arms lending against the wall reflecting what Hoffman said to her. She murmured angrily to herself and then her enhanced hearing picks up sobbing.

Comforting the painful memory of seeing Carlo's buried in a casket in the tomb of the unknown, He was there when Carlos was lowered to the ground. His deceased brother was given full honours, awarding Embry star.

Marcus in his dress uniform plus the new sergeant strips on his shoulders stood there as he finished burying his medal on the grave of his fallen brother. He should've been there on that bridge or Carlos would still be alive.

Wiping tears off his face. The grave is entitled to the name Carlo's Santiago 26th Royal Tyus Infantry. Marcus then paused and turned around to see Supergirl standing from a distance in her suit.

"What are you doing here?" demanded a stricken grief Marcus.

Supergirl painfully looked at him and the grave. "I don't know. I am so sorry I couldn't save him. I saw you love him. I get it." Said Supergirl with hands raised in a placating gesture.

"Then why are you showing your face around huh? Hell, I don't even know what the hell you did. My brother is dead. Dead! Tell that Dom and me! If you haven't shown up Carlos would still be alive!" yelled Marcus right at Kara.

"It is not my fault, we both tried to save him." Protest Kara. "There is no us!" shoot back Marcus.

"Fine," stated Kara as she took another step to challenged Marcus's grief. "You said to love him as your brother. If you want to blame someone than yourself. Blame me."Kara revealed the painful truth to Marcus. "What I am supposed to do? Leave Carlo alone to death? That is not me?" Marcus's face stiffens as he listened.

"I am the one who tried to save him because he was in so much pain. I didn't want to leave him out there to be blown to bits or worse." Continued on Kara as she fought through tears. "I am the one who took away your brother. Blame me. Then take me for your brother's life for mine." As she opened her arms if accepting a gift or punishment.

"Punish me for taking away your brother Carlos. I should've done more for Carlos like you."

Marcus took a step back as his anger slowly melted away to all things this Superhero had said. He did one thing without thinking. Arms around her, He hugged Supergirl tight as hell. "I don't care." He sobbed as she patting him on the back. "What you said. You are right, I should've been there. I finally understand that Carlos was there with you. He wasn't alone You brought Carlos home. I don't care if he is home. Thank you for trying to save him."

Kara hugged him tight as a calm silence formed between the Kryptonian and the Gear sergeant. Despite the grief, the horrors of war and the heartbreak melted away, two individuals from both worlds to the universe never meant to meet until today.

"Oh, what I am doing." Moaned Kara. "I only know you for a few hours. I should go." As she was hesitated to leave him.

"That is fine, I don't care if I never have seen anything like it. I don't give a damn." Said Marcus softly "What you did for me is you brought my brother home. You are right, I don't know you until now."

Kara nodded as she turned to the gravestone. On one knee, she shed tears with her mouth covered. "I am so sorry Carlo Santiago." She choked out. "I couldn't save you. I want to bring you home no matter how terrible the war is. You couldn't see your niece or your family. I am truly am. Rest in Peace Carlos. You will see the end of the war soon." As she took a moment of silence and turned to Marcus.

"Can we go somewhere?" asked Kara as she took his hand as the two both walked across the cemetery.

"So, tell me what you are? Because I don't care you fell from the skies or popped up in no way. Because of you, things are going to move fast to win the war. "said Marcus.

"Where I come from is a world of that believe in truth, justice and the American way. If you don't care to believe me." Said Kara openly.

"American way? This is the first I ever heard of it?" said Marcus with a chuck "You come from another planet because I don't know what is. Trying to make this up? Oh man, guess I am taking you to dinner tonight another way to meet the family. Permission to take you to dinner."

"Yes, I do." Answered Kara offering her hand as Marcus took his.

* * *

**Underneath the surface of Sera**

**The Hollows**

**Nexus City**

Underneath the surface of Sera between the Inner hollows under Mount Kadar millions of feet below was an underground city belonging to an underground civilization through the network of hollows. Nexus city is the heart of the locust race. Caverns connected to massive highways with architecture wonders made of rock and materials recycled. Torches lighting in every nook and corner of the city. A city features military facilities, apartments, and other installations surrounded a large stalactite that stood over an imulsion lake.

Major defences surrounding layers district and the cliff of the stalactites with artillery and watchtowers. The palace reveals to be the home of Queen Myrrah. A lone woman in her war outfit stood over the balcony overlooking her city.

"My queen, they are waiting for you." Said a locust messenger with a blow of loyalty.

The locust war council sat in a large chamber with the party of four members: General Raam, General Karn, Chief scientist Ukkon and Skorge. They greet their queen with a blow as she took a sit on her throne. The four members of the locust war council took their seats around the round table.

General Raam was imposing tall locust, once a Theron guard promoted to general for his reputation of cruelty, intelligence and strength. He is extremely tall, even for a Locust, with a snout-like nose and a snaggle-toothed jaw. His right brow droops over his eye further than his left brow does, and he has deep golden eyes. He is fully clad in heavy, ornate, Locust-designed armor, featuring large structures atop his collar bones and a leather-like kilt attached to his belt that reaches to his shins, somewhat resembling a trench coat. Armed with Trokia machine gun and ability to summon krill.

General Karn was a malformed Theron but a very gifted strategist. Instead of strength, Karn would use his intelligence to rise to the ranks of the locust army. As an outcast, the general shared a bond between a Shibboleth a hollow creature as his mount. He was clad in light ornate armor and a curved sharp like structure behind his back and the chest plate with the iconic locust embalm same with the cladded curved helmet with two flat curved red blend straps.

High Priest, Skorge was high ranking priest from the trinity of worms' religion and the Kantus castle. Strong and agile looking form with a forked tongue. Armed with chainsaw staff and a gorgon hammerburst rifle. Skorge wore a different helmet and armor than his subordinates. His helmet was more of a headdress, with reddish-brown leather straps. His armor did not entail the twin bands of cloth of the regular Kantus, but instead consisted of spiked armor plates on his forearms and thighs, giving him a more menacing and monstrous look leaving his torso bare plus the chest armor made of leather mixed with metal.

Ukkon was the locust main chief of science, a dedicated scientist, engineer and geneticist of the locust armed forces. Always eager to get his hands on any new technology from the surface, unlike the locust, Ukkon was the only locust that has powerful rare regenerative powers to grow limbs back. Ukkon was dressed in robes, double curved pauldron on his shoulders with lining in gold, a rugged vest with a breathing compartment and a medium looking bucket like a hat on his head.

"My children." Myrrah addressed. "The decision to declare war on the surface and all of humanity have begun. The humans may dominate the surface so too long and conquering the surface is our hope for our people to thrive."

"Not just take our rightful place on the surface, humanity will be replaced by a more dominating species." Said Myyrah. " The lambent cannot touch us on the surface but the horde can. A war is coming."

"Preparations already began, once we have begun, I will be the first to shred blood and flesh with the vanguard. I will deliver the skulls of groundwalkers." Said Raam with a fist pound on his chest.

"Rewards for the horde will be the best service will drown the lambent in the human's blood." Snarled Raam with bloodlust in his eyes.

"It will be more than a victory when the head of the body dies, the rest of the body dies along. In the gloom of attrition, the humans are many things but they are not mindless creatures and they will follow any level of command." Said Karn.

"Yes, the humans did not know who we are but this world will be rippled for death and destruction." Said Myrrah as a holographic projector display the globe of Sera. Targets on key cities of every country around Sera.

"Strike at every heart of the city both body and head." Suggest Skorge. "With the leaders slaughter and our forces will easily eliminate humans like lambs to slaughter."

"I want as many humans for my experiments." Demanded Ukkon. "No matter how many, there is so much potential for the armies of the horde to grow."

"It would be if you when these are spoils of war to enjoy as so much use the humans created Ukkon. You will get the luxury of that. Raam or Myyrah will ensure." Khan said to Ukkon.

Myrrah smiled at her military generals "You all will have a taste of war on the surface soon. Humans believe they can grow their potential."

"At the price of destruction and will in battle." Then Ukkon stood up. "There is one more my queen, there has been another development that I should bring up. You will all not believe my word. This should be concerning in this room."

"What hubris are you bring worm?" snarled Raam.

"We heard word on the surface that this groundwalker has the power of the gods," Ukkon spoke with unease knowing his brethren would not like what they will hear. The generals and the queen looked at Locust scientist if they were insulted.

"Groundwalker ? A human with the powers of the gods?" exclaimed Skorge. "Are you being preposterous to the queen?"

"See for yourself, my brothers." He pushed a button on a short console on the table.

As another screen display of a blonde woman in a blue suit with the S on her chest and a red cape. Myrrah lending forward with her eyebrow narrow, Ukkon's clenched his teeth and a wave of growls from each of the locust Generals at the sight of this female.

"This being has been sighting across the surface, weakening the groundwalker's defensives and she is beyond powerful than we never imagined. I saw her with my own eyes." Revealed Ukkon.

Raam glazed at Ukkon look like he at the verge to slice Ukkon's head off. "What is this fuck?" demanded the enraged RAAM. "Do you think we are that dumb to see this lie you treasonous worm."

" No! my word is my word. This female, unlike any ground walker." Protested Ukkon with hands raised "Who can fly and with unspeakable powers. I don't know this. The queen would know first."

"Lair! Fucking Lair!" Raam roared.

Raam boasts up from his chair to straggled Ukkon on the neck but Myrrah stopped him.

"Enough! My general. If Ukkon state of what he witnesses, this female will be destroyed along with walkers." The locust queen pointed out. "We have not known who she is but we will watch her more closely."

"My queen!" protest Raam

"Ukkon if you say is true, I suggest you keep tabs on this female and find a way to purge her if there was an opportunity." Addressed Myrrah waving Ukkon to leave. "Don't fail me."

"Your will, be done." Said Ukkon with a blow as he stood up and left the council room with Raam and Skorge glazing at him as he exits through the large doors. Karn glazed at the screen with awe and disgust.

"I assure this hubris is part of a bigger lie. I doubt Ukkon as a lair" Said Skorge "This female is nothing to our strength." But the queen didn't care. "Perhaps, that makes her the enemy. Do not think of this female lightly because she has many things that we cannot foresee." Myrrah warned.

"If she is many things. I will crush her under my boots along with the might of the bloodied vanguard. I will have her head." snarled Raam with hatred slamming his knife on the table. "I want her blood. I will deliver!"

"This being, this woman is unexpected." As Myrrah started to doubt about this heroine's powers and strength. "If she exposed these abilities. She would be a threat to our people."

"That time will wait for now, my general. Discover who she is capable of. First, we will expect the coming war in its glory when all of Sera feel our wrath. Then we will wait." Myrrah assured Raam, Skorge and Karn. "You will get that time General Raam." Raam growled as he sat back down.

"The humans on Sera will have their time. They will never see the fault of their destruction. Our race, the horde will become the dominant species that Sera never imagined." Myrrah addressed with her hands on the throne rest.

* * *

At a bar, Major Stroud finished another bottle and gazed at it with a stoic look and Anya in her uniform beside her looking concern.

"A reckoning will be great the humans could not stop. Their cities will run red with blood when our people break the surface."

* * *

Colonel Hoffman in his office, in a leather chair holding the picture of his wife. An Embry star was on the desk

"Their valiant defences will be shattered and their defiance or bravery will be nothing but fading memories."

* * *

Dom and his parents back home grieving for their loss. His wife Maria was hugging her grieving husband.

"The humans of Sera have built a glorious civilization but humans are not destiny to build but to destroy."

* * *

Back on Earth-38 and at National City was grieving for the loss of their hero.

"We could have cooperated with the ground walkers for our mutual salvation, but they are humans, and they only understand dominance and ownership." Her eyes flashed with hatred.

* * *

Marcus and Kara both enter a room with the door closing behind them, later only to hear moans and grunts inside. A naked Kara was staring at Marcus as she rode him.

"Too blind to be reason with but we have one choice but to watch as the horde stand triumph under their corpses as they beg for mercy."

* * *

Back on another universe. On Earth-one, Vrykhan in another facility overseeing the final touches on the machine platform and a portal formed a blue vortex

"No pity, no remorse only their demise will join the fires of humanity's destruction."

* * *

In another room, a nude woman was changing into her superhero costume and glaze at the sleeping soldier in bed, before putting a note on the pillow. She slipped out the window through the night

"This angel the humans call her will join their demise in her broken corpse and her head deliver to the throne." Finished Myrrah.

* * *

Above the hollows from the centre of Sera, in Ephyra. Kara Zo-El AKA Supergirl stood vigilant over skies overlooking the city. Her eyes glazed at the night sky with dark clouds looming closer and her hearing sense the low rumbling of thunder from miles away.

"A storm is coming and looks like a big one. No matter if the war is still on, I will save Sera and put an end to all wars." Said Kara to herself "No matter how strong this war is. I will weather it and I will find my way to my own Earth."

She flew off to though the skies, flying away faster as she searches for the next warzone on the nearest continent to intervene.


	15. Chapter 14: Closure to all wars part 2

**Chapter 15: Closure to all Wars part 2**

**Author Note: **_Wow, that is the longest chapter I ever wrote in a month. But I would like to express my gratitude for the support from all of you of how you enjoy reading my story and for the reviews. To let you all know I will be going back to college next week. The next chapter will take longer but rest assure the locust horde will make a grand appearance in E-day soon. Stay safe._

**One and a half month later**

Supergirl charged through volleys of tracers through the bomb out street. Tracers firing from a ruined street left and right. Bullets bounced off of her as she bounced from an overturned car, flipped and flew into a machine gun nest inside a diner-like building with a pair of gunners manning a pair of turrets. She ripped a turret off the hands of the gunner and swing the turret on the next machine gun turret like a baseball bat hitting a baseball. She leaps out of the torn building into another street corner.

A street leads to an important-looking building, A city hall that resembles the combination of a citadel and a city hall. In the front bearing the UIR flag guarded by heavy weapon nests stacked to the brim, sandbags manned by UIR infantry. A pair of Parish tanks and an artillery piece. Automatic heavy-looking turrets on every corner of the city hall and snipers on the rooftop. Barricades on the roads with soldiers with whatever weapons at the ready. A heavy automation robot of bulky armor and heavy cannons.

"Kill the swine!" As more UIR infantrymen charging out of the two alleys. They all take positions around the city hall.

"Kill the Bane! Kill Supergirl! Heavy weapons." roared the commanding officer from a rooftop pointing at Supergirl who stood in the middle of the road. Her x-ray vision confirmed multiple shooters on the rooftop and more than a dozen UIR infantry variants. Her enhanced hearing sense guns clicked off the safety and loaded. Soldiers ran left and right to take positions inside or outside.

"Hold your fire!" Kara called out loud for the UIR forces in the city hall to hear. "Look instead of going out in a blaze of glory. Why don't we don't just chat this out." Taking further steps towards the kill zone. A UIR soldier shouted out a curse in Gorasni from the rooftop.

"Even better, you guys look great in your imaginably green coated outfits. Nice armor plating boys."

The infantry glazed at Supergirl and each other before someone yelled opened fire. The infantry from the barricades, roof tops and from the windows all opened fired first, the wave of small arms fire hit Supergirl who stood there with her hands on her hips. Bullets smashed into embers upon impact against her invincible form .

Heavy Machine gun Nests opened up with a stream of tracers. Autocannon turrets popping out heavy rounds from a slow rate of fire.

The Third wave joins in the continuous barrage, as snipers firing from the rooftops and UIR heavy weapons teams unleashed a combination of rocket and RPGs. The bulky artillery turrets firing explosive rounds from vantage points. The parish tanks firing their main cannons in flashing orange. The UIR mech firing its heavy cannons and a rocket launcher on the shoulders.

Supergirl disappeared in a flash from the barrage. Explosions mixture with heavy smoke to tracers peppered the entire street where Supergirl stood. The firing ceases, everyone, peeks out of cover to lend forward expecting to see her dead body once the smoke fades away revealing the roundabout in smoking carters.

"Hey boys!" reveal Supergirl as she hovered in mid-air infront of the horrified UIR forces. "You missed."

Inside the Cityhall, more than a dozen UIR infantrymen stood in front of a large lounge and lobby with weapons pointed at the barricaded grand doors. UIR soldiers stood by the grand staircase levelling assault lancers. One soldier positions a machine gun turret on the second level and the other loaded a heavy rocket launcher. With guns concentrated on the doors, they heard the commotion outside. Loud bangs, hand to hand combat, panicking shouts and gunfire. The ceiling shook twice with dust pouring from above. Soldiers flinched in fear with their guns shaking in fear. They heard a loud crashed outside.

The grand doors burst into splinters when a wreck UIR mech sliding out of the entrance. The entire UIR opened fire as Supergirl made her grand entrance. Kara in hands on her hips as she walked toward the UIR forces firing openly.

"Open fire!"

A rocket was fired from the UIR firing lines. Supergirl stood there for a second and her arms raised as the rocket flew toward. Suddenly Supergirl catches the rocket in a blink of an eye. The gun firing ceases at the sight of Supergirl holding the screaming rocket.

"Come on boys, we can play the same game over again." Teased Supergirl."Or thirsty for more?"

The Indies glazed at each other as Supergirl ripped the warhead off the rocket. The indies then opened fire again. Supergirl dashed into a blur as entire magazines empty at the blazing blur dashing left and right in seconds. With the guns click dry again, the UIR soldiers looked at each other with guns lower and Supergirl is nowhere in sight. They all turned around to see Supergirl holding a pile of bullets in both hands.

"Is the all you got indies?" as she let the bullets scattered on the floor at the shocked green armored soldiers stood there dumb fold.

Then a surprise came to her, the Indies dropped all of their weapons and had their hands raises in mid air as gestures of surrender. Guns placed on the ground, all UIR soldiers back away with hands raised.

"Wonderful choice, gentlemen. Supergirl would like to think you for your service." Said Supergirl made her way through the steps then she quickly shook hands with each UIR soldier on her way out.

* * *

**Adam Fenix estate **

"War isn't a life. Professor Fenix," said Kara as she seated in the patio chair with Adam sitting in another chair in front of her. A pair of coffee cups on the table. "You have such talent to make tools to make Sera a better place. Instead of making weapons of war." With disapproval in her voice.

Kara never thought about her sacrifice would catapult her to this different universe. She couldn't have the answer to how. This Sera is unlike her Earth, so much diversity in art and science to so many ethic parties from all walks of life across Sera. No aliens, no D.E.O just a very different environment, different cultures and people. This was the life of Sera.

Kara was horrified and disgusted by the wars to the worst of humanity in Sera especially the Pendulum Wars. Not like this. If Superman saw this, Clark would've been extremely disgusted to the core at the Seran warmongers and the carnage of war. War on a daily basis; that is unbelievable Clark would say. Kara never thought about losing her family and friends because of her sacrifice by her own choice. Not this fate of crash landing into another world and her destiny starts over again.

Kara gazed at Adam with an uneasy stare. "Supergirl, I hope you can understand. I do have the concept of world peace but the war comes first. Even if any kind of wars ended; peace will not an easy task maintain." But Supergirl did not buy it, shaking her head. "That doesn't work like that." Kara objected.

"Walk with me. Allow me to help you understand the full picture. Let me open your mind to this. It would be better if it makes sense to me." Said Adam simply. As Adam and Kara walked down the stairs through the Garden. "Before I was a scientist, I was a Gear in the 26th regiment for over the past fifteen years."

"Along with Major Helena Stroud." Kara filled in the blanks as she walked beside the Professor

"She was a friend. But I am grateful you save her. I will never forget that. I am sorry about Carlos. He was like a brother to Marcus since childhood. You tried to save him. You truly did." revealed Adam as they passed a vintage fence growing with flowers.

Kara nodded and lowered her head down to a beautiful looking flower in her hands. "During the time of my service, every battle and loss took a toll on me. I only pray and wish that I find another way to…. End it all" Adam paused as his past slowly surfaced. "I wish I could save those who fought beside me. I had a version of alternatives to new methods to end the war. I want to break the cycle of war. A deterrent that can bring governments to their sense for once in their lives. An orbital weapon that can bring a swift end to all wars."

"But at what cost? Another year of war and another million people die horribly with this orbital weapon that you call the hammer? This is not you." exclaimed Kara in disgust. "Not like this. Weapons kill people. Weapons of horrible kinds are this what you dream of and without common senses; the consequences are inevitable."

"Oh Supergirl, this is hard for you to believe. In my life, I had made many hard decisions and I once lived a life of war. But I understand morals and principles. It reminds me of my responsibilities." Countered Adam "But I am not like you."

Kara felt pity for Adam and sadness formed on her face however it didn't change the way Adam believed in his project. "Killing is morally wrong and you knew it all this time." Scoffed Kara "This war I am part of. I just want nothing to do with all this."

"Supergirl, I understand this is a hard topic to discuss; war is complicated. Like I said I was once a soldier before. My past in the military is difficult to express That why I left the army to developed methods on ending the war sooner." Said Adam with a hint of grit" You may think I was like them, you are wrong but that time is different."

Adam paused as he gazed at the flowery parterre.

"I am not a soldier like you. I am this moral compass person with kindness and compassion not this stone-cold ruthless killing machine." Kara stated "I can't be this person. I don't want bloodshed, I want nothing from those people and I just want to bring peace and safety."

"I perfectly understand Supergirl. It is not common for Superheroes to think they are turning the tides of war by appearing from thin air or from the skies." Only for Supergirl and Adam Fenix to agree lightly.

"I respect your service back in the Army, for what you did for your country and family. I still respect it" Said Kara patting the flower. "What happened to you was all in the past. I just couldn't see a different explanation for…" Kara hesitated and turning to pick up another flower from a large bush.

"People who couldn't let go of the past and keep fighting the same battles until there is none to fight."

"Yes, it is true Supergirl. I am not them." Said Adam softly. Kara didn't want to believe him but the reality of war was bitter to believe.

"You are talking about the cycle of war that never ends. War is about expanding and taking other territories. Clashing with ideas with people that agree or disagree. But Killing isn't justified." Kara addressed.

"But at what cost? Look around you, everyone just thinks that war is their culture. Oh, look at them, why can't people just learned to accept peace and learn from an actual history book. They could've learned their lessons but no they don't care. Mankind is just too consumed in war since they can't move on from the past. They can't just live like hell not like this." Kara continued "I just had no idea that this is bad in Sera."

"Strongpoint of view Supergirl. What happens in Sera is all in the past at first. History and course of actions are based on our ancestors' choices and the people who started wars are all in the past era a ruse.?" Said Adam as they paused at a fountain of water. "I will say there are no right answers when it comes to causalities of war. Those answers would be blurrier to explain."

Kara just didn't how she would counter his theory of war.

"You weren't there in Sera. so how could you judge history if you didn't see the full stories? Judging everyone as the same because of their history with conflict. That what you believe at first but those kinds of narrow beliefs or misjudgement can lead to dangerous misunderstandings. This is how these narrow mind opinions would be dangerous to restraining people into thinking proper or express better opinions. That kind of people like you. Supergirl that is what I see of you. The reason is that you overthink too quickly."

Kara remained silent as the professor said every single word. She believed in her family crest even Clark with everything they stood. But in Sera, her views on humanity began to crumble when she saw the worst colours of humanity reveal from behind the curtain.

A hopeless Kara let a silent nodded as she slowly paced around the fountain. "Oh, Professor Fenix, what can I do? You are right. I can't change all of this; I can't change the history of what happened. I can't even make people change." A grim sign came from her own lips. "My own Earth will never start a thousand wars over any ridiculous power like this imulsion. Then why are people not think about the past? They could've thought about peace for the future."

"Thinking about making peace, you are correct but keeping the peace wouldn't change the past. Other parties would do whatever they had to disrupt and repeat the cycle of conflict again."

"What can I do? I can't stop what already has happened, everywhere I go this conflict is still going on, people dying and I feel like I was drowning in this wave of blurry black and white. I just feel like I am falling about because of this." Adam listen and understood to Kara's breaking voice filled with emotions bubbling in her grim tone. "I don't know what I can do? There are no right or wrong answers and there has to be another way."

Kara had more tears in her eyes and closed them. "I don't know what to do. I just want to go back to my own world which is war free. But I will never ever take the life of a human being."

"You are not a killer, you never forsake a life." Sympathized Adam "I know in your heart that you have a kindler soul I never saw."

"No one cares if there was no right or wrong path just disaster." Kara turned with a haunted look "But I understand about what Sera went through. But I accepted that I can't change history and the past Professor Fenix. But people have to be better than this."

"It is okay to talk about this Supergirl. But you can call me Adam." Said Adam putting a hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel the same thing. I been there before and time takes time to heal wounds. Sometimes wounds can't be fade away. I move on after I accept what has already been done. What done is done."

"Leaving only scars of the past." Concluded Supergirl as she stared down into her reflection in the water from the bowl of the fountain. "You are only human and I am not." Kara turned to Adam who offer a supportive simile and a bittersweet look.

"But I never imaged if Sera and my Earth would even be meant meet to together." Said Kara.

Somewhere in the Sereano Ocean, a large island with a forestry background and mountain surrounded by a mini-city near the shoreline. A satellite like a cannon was load into the rocket's warhead by an automation crane.

A silo on the island opened its hatches and out of the silo was a large-scale rocket ascendance toward the atmosphere before the rocket head detached its cargo letting out five mysterious objects into space. Before the rocket fell back to Sera's surface. Another rocket was loaded into the silo pad.

* * *

**Chairman's office **

**House of Sovereigns **

**Ephyra**

"Yes, Colonel I am aware of the current progress in the frontlines." Said Dalyell on the phone. "Not to mention the intervention and assistance of Supergirl." The Chairman was in his office sitting in a chair overseeing paperwork. His secretary places a file on the desk before exiting the office.

"But Chairman, this is about what is going on at the frontlines. My concern is her. Supergirl is not like us, she is like a living god and a loose cannon ready to explode." Loomis was on the other line. "We cannot control this living weapon. That one way to describe her behaviours and tendencies."

"Supergirl is many things, she can be predictable, to meeting a being with powers off the charts with mortal men is beyond immeasurable." The Chairman has shown no indication of his true thoughts.

"Your concerns are always being addressed. But rest assured that the Coalition will remain vigilant in the coming conclusion of the war. But Supergirl will never allow herself to become a threat. Your personal task force will deal with it when I tell you." Revealed Dalyell.

"That is not good enough! I say this Supergirl should disappear! We all are in the same fear with her around and letting her breathing down our necks with our back turned." A frustrated voice of Loomis became loud as it overstepped against the Chairman's mood. "She is the damned National threat. Highly dangerous Chairman. You knew it."

"Colonel! You are treading on dangerous waters," warned Chairman in a stern tone.

"But we don't oblige our own troops unlike her. All we need is this god complex creeping behind us and breathing down our necks. You agreed that the god complex had to be stopped at all costs! You are trying to do Chairman, defending this alien like false god complex. That sounds treasonous!"

Anger flare on Dalyell 's face "You need to oblige me! Understood? Speak to me in that tone again, accused me of being a traitor twice or be demoted right away at my office in my face. Do not forget to remember your place Colonel Loomis in the military." He addressed harshly on the phone. "We cannot afford to fight on two fronts. The second front is against Supergirl. Are we clear Colonel?"

"Yes, Chairman Dalyell. For the COG." The line went still. Lowering the phone away, The Chairman sighed again as his doubts about Supergirl resurfaces. A future after the Pendulum War was a foreseeable one.

* * *

**Office of Premier Yori Deschenko**

**Republic of Pella**

A furious Yori Deschenko slammed the phone on the receiver with irritation, alone in his office and he sat in his office chair with both hands on his head. His desk was in a mess with paperwork scattered on the desk. Yori Deschenko was a mid-thirty man with brown hair and had an accent related to Russian and French language. The Premier of Pella never felt this horrified and incensed as the news unfolded.

He did not like what he heard on the phone.

"We are losing the war." Yori murmured to himself. "To this Angel of Steel? Under the name is Supergirl? That is not possible."

This Supergirl has been causing havoc over UIR armed forces, halting their battles, stopping them from capture vital imulsion facilities especially the COG and destroying morale. The Premier shook his head from the reflection of the situation especially this superbeing. He didn't want to believe it at first until the reports came franticly into his office about her from all fronts of Sera. He has seen her on the tv and the internet with powers the UIR had no idea of.

The entire UIR was becoming more scared.

"General, send a message to all of the respective states under our banner, to highest-ranking brass of the UIR armed forces and the high council of Gorasnaya. I declare an emergency session and all officials present must be attended immediately." Ordered Premier Yori to one of the UIR generals who step into the office.

Yori continued "Get me a line with every general, commander or Marshall from all branches."

* * *

**Ghato City**

**Independent Republic of Furlin**

"So, things are a lot different now. Funny I never took the indies are now running scared for once." Said Marcus as he stood against a broken window only glazed out at the heavily damaged city during the night. Gunfire was echoing through the war-torn city. He and his squad were inside a damaged apartment complex, resting for the night. His squad: Dominic, Tai Kaliso and Padrick Salton resting on a ruined sofa in living.

"The rest of the Indies are packing their bags if you all heard." Said Marcus. "They are getting batshit scared."

"Hell, yeah Marcus, it is this weird to believe the indies are now scared of the one person with the complete god complex." Said Dom "Never though Supergirl took it too far to scare them with superpowers."

"I was there." Said Marcus returning to the window. Glazing the night without the fear of shot by a sniper.

"Yes, but I never expected such anticipate of a true heroine bold to light the darkness." Said Tai finishing his MRE.

"Oh please, you do not tell me the answer is Supergirl right or we call her the angel of retribution." Said Pad pointing out. "She is faster than a bullet and yeah she is five hundred percent bulletproof. I heard back in F.O.B that she catches bullets and bitch slam an artillery shell from above."

The Gears let out a light chuckle expect for Marcus who stood with his hands crossed staring deep.

"Well none of us have Superpowers. Even, if we did we would've been on the same playfield with her?" said Marcus.

"At least, the indies never thought about giving up right away without a fight." Added Dom. "Makes the war so much easier for us and harder with shit for the UIR. They are going to think twice about facing Supergirl."

"Her hope is inspiring and reliving fear to those who wish to disrupts hope." Said Tai "I wish I could learn one of her important advice one day."

"Yeah speaking of which, when is the last time you have eyes on Supergirl." Asked Dom. Marcus turned to face the entire squad glazing at him for more information.

"If I knew where Supergirl is. She is anywhere. Two, Supergirl can take care of herself. Three, she is strong and she is like a survivor like I did. She is off to save the world when she told me and hey what the hell can go wrong?"

XXXXXX

Far from Tyrus, across the Serano Ocean lies the continents and countries of the Union of Independent Republics, the rival of the Coalition of Order Governments. Away from the battlefields raging across Sera back at the homefronts of the UIR was chaotic from the news of Supergirl's offensive. UIR and COG forces had their battles intervened by this Girl of Steel, halting advances on both sides and Supergirl display her awe shocking god complex in front of them. However, the UIR homefront didn't expect Supergirl to come to their doorstep until today

**Republic of Gorsanaya **

A major industrial district of the UIR war machine holds facilities, manufacturing plants and factories that maintain the steady production of munitions, weapons, tanks and equipment for the UIR. A major war factory in the heart of the districts known to produced Heavy troop transport fixed-wing aircraft, Fighter jets, Heavy artillery, Parish Tanks, Khimera heavy gunships, bombers and large artillery munitions.

It was a routine schedule ensuring all vehicles and munitions are produced over time. Until today the bane of the UIR shows up. The sky was now packed with tracer fire as AA turrets firing franticly against a flying blur of blue.

UIR garrison infantrymen forming a chokepoint of sandbags, barricades and supported by machine-gun post along with two Asp with autocannons. Gunfire pounding the charging blur as she flew past the chokepoint. She flew through the districts weaving in and out of gunfire in mid air. Workers on the ground scrambled to evacuate. A trio of gun turrets entrenched between a steel wall blasted by heat vision before Supergirl made a grand entrance as she burst through the ceiling of the factory in the middle of a munition assembly line. She saw various Mechanical metal arms working on artillery munitions, tanks, vehicle parts, weapons and battle armor of the UIR on the conveyor belts of the foundry. Various machines left and right build to produced weapons of war.

Workers on several platforms and three levels of the factory are too involved in their work in the production lines. Without warning, debris busted from the ceiling revealing the Bane of the UIR herself in the flesh.

Startled workers looked up from their work with horror plastered on their faces. The foreman at another platform recoiled in absolute horror of seeing Supergirl and franticly screaming for security.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Supergirl roared as workers flew into a panic to screams, running away from the assembly lines and joined the sea of the fleeing to the exits. Supergirl waited until the last of the workers evacuated the area and did an x-ray scan to ensure no one was there.

She blasted every single production machine and conveyer belts containing products of war with her heat vision from every floor and caused two manufacturing platforms to collapse into a rumble. Explosions peppered the area. She did not stop in her rampage until every machinery, console to manufacturing automation was destroyed. "Boom!" she commented.

She smashed through another wall revealing another hanger set filled with a set of new vehicles standing in a row. A two-legged machine with heavy biped legs coated with armor thick plating and a turret with a tank cannon, a machine gun and autocannons. All twelve of them on a mass train platform waiting to be shipped to the front lines. But Supergirl wasn't going to let that happen. The entire crew on board flee for their lives as Supergirl prepares her next assault.

Her heat vision powered up and let a beam of blue melted through the mysterious walker legs in a matter of minutes. Metal melting slowly causing the walkers to collapsed one by one. Once that was done, she detonated a munition cargo cart destroying the train platform along with the prototype walkers for good measure.

She let out a loud cheer as Kara flew out of the trashed factory as an entire war plant peppering with large explosions.

Supergirl let out a breath of relief as she flew along with the clouds. "I love a good raid," she exclaimed out loud

She let out a chucked with a smirk on her face to herself watching the factory reduced to flaming rumble

* * *

This month was described with one-word **hell.**

Since Supergirl had arrived on Sera and since she has been wreaking havoc on their frontlines. The news was devastating for the UIR since she attacked Aspho Point. With thin, the inside of UIR armed forces was chaotic since the news spread about the Superhuman and the given situation. They called her the Bane of the UIR, they call her the war angel and they called her the ultimate weapon. Worse they had no idea what they were up against.

This Supergirl was their ultimate nightmare of the war.

Morale has been crippled since the humiliating defeats upon the UIR conducted by Supergirl. Riots and mutinies already broke out and continued rampantly in the entire UIR armed forces. Large scale operations to offensives were cancelled. UIR forces were abandoning entire Forward Operation Bases and garrisons in full mass in Ostri, Kashkur and the Eastern front in order to retreat to more fortified defensive lines. Majority of UIR army already withdrawal from warzones which became a surprise for COG. This course of action was allowing COG troops to cross freely through enemy territory.

Based on the testimonies from so many multiple witnesses who had seen the power of Supergirl, it got to the point that no one wants to come face to face with this god complex like being. But it was becoming pointless when the civilian population horrify found out of the humiliating outcome of the war and the War Angel the COG called her. No matter the UIR government tried hard to cover it up but word got out too fast. Mass protesting to full-scale riots in every UIR city demanding a cease-fire. Propaganda was doing nothing to convince the public that the COG was behind this.

All those who survived Supergirl told the tale of the Bane. Supergirl did send allot of their infantry to the hospitals alive. They all staring at Supergirl in the midst of battle nothing but her invincible form however it was a miracle they all survived only to spread the tale of Supergirl only further to deepen the mutinies.

Every UIR soldier and officer in all regiments, platoons to brigades refusing to go to the front lines in out of fear of having Supergirl appeared in mid-air and getting a beat down from her. She ripped through tanks, LAVs, airplanes, helicopters then she was unfazed by artillery and gunfire. Like it was nothing to her.

Worse, she already flew into the heart of the UIR, attacked and demolished a major war production factory critical to the UIR, before sabotaging a three ICBM launch silos. Premier Yori was so going to be furious about this and put a massive headache on the UIR.

Supergirl delivered the UIR the ultimate message that the entire UIR is not safe from her wraith.

With the damage already done, a majority of the workforce of the entire UIR war effort resigned without a word in out of fear of a second retaliation, leaving most factories to shorten of men's power, nearly crippled and as the results, production for military supplies slow down.

It terrified the UIR to no point of return when the situation became pointless when the UIR was forced to fight between the COG and Supergirl.

Debates between the UIR command brass were all times high; half of them wants to keep fighting and the other half want to negotiate a cease-fire with Supergirl or the COG. But the third party of the UIR wants to use nuclear weapons on the COG.

The UIR government especially premier Yori Deschenko agreed that Supergirl was doing more damage to their military than the war. But how much longer would they last against Supergirl. Others said the war is lost and surrender is the only option for mercy.

* * *

**Sereano Ocean**

**UIR joint third fleet**

**UIR submarine Zephary**

Navy commander Miran Trescu of UIR navy and native of the Republic of was in his mid-forties with a close-trimmed beard and buzz-cut hair and born to serve alongside General Egar Trescu of the Gorasni navy. Fighting for long as he remembers on the front lines at sea. Until that changes everything when this angel came from the skies. The UIR had endured more than a dozen major defeats by the actions of Supergirl.

Trescu was angry while he strode through the command centre of his submarine. His beard bristling with anger at what is happening during the course of the war. He just got off the phone from UIR High Command. His only orders are that all navy vessels must be returned to UIR waters and withdraw effective immediately. He had no idea why UIR starting to act like cowards until he learned this Supergirl was the main reason for the humiliation upon the UIR. Trescu never took his countrymen as cowards when it comes to war and never took this Supergirl as the ultimate weapon of the COG.

"This Supergirl is no god but a lie," Murmured Trescu to himself "This is all a lie to make us scared. I don't care if this Supergirl is a nuisance. The COG is now using cowering lies to scare us. I never took them as fools if they are using bureaucrats to do their bidding."

Addressed to his crew. "You all heard the humiliating defeats in the hands of this so-called Supergirl. She is not a god. It is all lies, she is just propaganda tying to making us listen to fairy tales."

"The COG is playing us for fools." The Crewmen jeered and yelled with agreement. "Yes, we never took the Coalition as cowards before." The Navy commander let out a laughter. "But never again our glorious nation Gorasnaya will never fold!"

Somewhere in Sera

Supergirl standing in attendance at the UIR forces who positioned on the battle rigged ridge. A wave of tanks, Asps armed with autocannons turrets or missile launcher, APCs filled with infantry and mobile artillery slowly joined the trench lines filled with UIR infantry. Artillery guns loaded. UIR soldiers levelled their belt feed machine guns, lancers Assault rifles, RPGs, rocket launchers and grenade launchers variants at her.

Supergirl hovering closer toward them with a defining stare at them as she prepares for a fight. A green armored caddied soldier removed his helmet revealing a short hair and look of a 30-year-old man. He took a step out of the trench and stood there. Supergirl watched as he placed his weapon on the ground and raised a makeshift white flag. Sounds of weapons dropped to the ground.

Entire firing lines lay down their weapons, and combat drivers and crewmen deactivate their vehicles and joined the surrender without a word.

Supergirl nodded with approval with a soft smile on her face.

XXXXXX

**Ephyra **

"I am just wondering what happens if the department was shut down if Supergirl ended this war?" asked Nevil . "At least she didn't know about the hammer of dawn, we are creating."

"I am not sure how she will be thrill about this. She will not like it but, if I was there I would explain and hoping I could be reasonable. At least I could do make her understand the work. I want to end this war for a long time. I do. But Supergirl doing it for me for what I should've done a long fifteen years ago." Said Adam glazing at the window in the view of the city. Before turning to the board with the hammer of dawn blueprints stapled on.

"I am worried about Supergirl. God, she is something from a comic book. Her powers are immeasurable that we are facing if she is pissed off. " Said Nevil. "The last thing we expect is having Supergirl being disregarded for collateral damage.

"I don't know about this Nevil." Said Adam with doubts in his mind. "I hope Supergirl would be careful of how she will change the rest of Sera around. But I doubt if she can be talked down about the hammer."

"She has a great depth in believing in morals and principles but killing is not her doing." Said Adam to Nevil still doubted about the heroine.

A week later, He and his assistant along with a few COG brasses were at the testing field. They watched from inside Packwagons to see two orange beams firing from above the atmosphere into a makeshift town.

A low power beam of intensive energy smashed directly into town and a massive explosion was made. It burned through the entire town in a wave of orange in seconds.

The Hammer of Dawn was finally activated. Little does Adam know that Supergirl would not like this.

In another part of Ephyra, a local park packed with a farmer market. A row of vendors selling fruits and vegetables from parts of Tyrus. Packs of people walking around the park and looking at vendors. Another vendor was selling a different: Artwork and paintings of Supergirl. A painting reveals Supergirl with shedding tears walking through a grimed trench line carrying a fallen COG soldier. Titled "Angel of tears".

A little girl with her mother strolled down the park wearing the iconic cape of Supergirl

Worldwide across Sera, New networks and the internet captures Supergirl in the most iconic moments throughout the war. The press portrays Supergirl was like this god walking along with mortals and they stated she was the spark that light the darkness. The people saw her as strong free and true plus her iconic S is the symbol of hope to all hopes.

* * *

XXXXXX

**Sera Global News Network **

"UIR forces are in full retreat across the battlefields of Ostri and Eastern front."

"An emergency session is arranged for Premier Yori, UIR high Command and the UIR senate to address the situation regarding the status of the war."

"Supergirl routine the UIR fifth naval fleet away from COG waters without a single shot."

"Is the Pendulum Wars coming to an end in a month or shorten to just 3 weeks?"

"People across Tyus are continuing to voice their support for Supergirl and mass public support continues to build. Gears even voicing their own support for the heroine."

"State media reports of large-scale mass riots and protesting's were exploding across every UIR state in every city since the leaks regarding the Supergirl's involvement spread. Security forces mobilizing to contain the riots."

"UIR officials declare a state of emergency and all UIR loyal citizens must stay indoors or arrested on site."

"Over eighty-five percent of the UIR armed forces went into full-scale strike despite orders from the UIR chain of command."

{ Cheers to chants of Cole Train were echoed in the background}

"The Cole Train wants to deliver a message to Supergirl. Supergirl! Baby if you are seeing this. Come to Hanover see the Cougars playoffs. You hear that Supergirl is winning the war for our side. Coagulation Supergirl you are officially a VIP on the Cole Train's list! A golden seat waiting for you. Right on the house, brought you by the Cole Train baby! God is on my side! WOOOAAAHHH!"

"We are dealing with a god along with us with power immeasurable. So many questions we going to ask her? What happens is she is pissed off or worse? She is the first living god on Sera and god knows she is the ultimate enemy of a lifetime."

"Entire Indie regiments, platoons and armour divisions are just giving up when Supergirl shows up with her hands on her hips. Yes, just like that."

"University of Ephyra ignited mass debates if there was any life beyond Sera in the stars."

"An angel exploded from the wicked skies from the heavens from the darkest moment. Lighting away the darkness. In the darkest days, we pray and cry for forgiveness and salvation for the moment. God delivers us an angel. A Guardian Angel. True and bright."

"She stared down at death if like it was nothing to her."

"Chairman Tomas Dayell will address a news conference with the Sovereign press corps in the afternoon."

"Ladies and Gentles of the Tyrus front. Will this be the grand end of the Pendulum War?"

* * *

**Vasgar**

**North **

At a desert-like landscape where a large tent city stationed at a highway. "This is Sofia Hendriks of Ephyran News, Live reporting in Vasgar, at the largest refugee centre at the borders of Kashkur."A red hair woman in a light shirt and news vest stood in the middle of a camp. The Camera framed toward a large area filled with a mixture of emergency tents or makeshift tents and a wired fence guard by COG peacekeepers. Refugees were surrounding a makeshift soup kitchen begging for more food. The Staff did little to quell the hungry crowd.

"Refugees desperately need dire supplies. What I was told that they were low on vital essentials." A large commotion was heard on the other side. The red-haired reporter saw the refugee staff, volunteers, Gears and refugees turned their attention to the skies

"What is that?"

"Up there!"

"Oh my god? It can't be. Supergirl?"

"IT IS SUPERGIRL!"

Upon the skies was Supergirl hovering in the skies carrying a UIR supply train cart on her shoulders. Gears raised their rifles. A Gear lowered his rifle "What the?"

"I don't believe what I just saw." Gasped the reporter " Supergirl has come…to their …aid. Bearing gifts."

"Who is hunger? Dinner is on the house," shouted Supergirl as she hovers down to the ground and placing the supply cart on the sand without breaking a sweat. She ripped the door open of the supply train revealing large crates medical, food, water and essential supplies.

The crowd stood there with dumbstruck stares and exchanged looks before rushing toward Supergirl who just pull a crate of MREs to the ground. Joy, relief and tears formed on the crowd. Sofia watched from the touching moment as people pass water containers, food packages and medical supplies to each other. Volunteers rushed to grab as many supplies as possible.

Sofia watched as refugees surrounded Supergirl as she hovers off on top of the train cart like children gathering for Christmas, others in the crowd pushed and shoved to get closer to her. As Supergirl walked through the crowd with compassion and sadness in her eyes. Arms raised to reach, hands to touch her. Through the bittersweet moment of Supergirl brought just hope to the camp that Sofia had never seen for the first time. A young girl wrapped her arms around the heroine's legs.

Pain, despair and desperation all slowly melted away through the crowd into something in their hearts never felt for a long time. Hope.

A pair of tears poured down from Kara's eyes as she pities the suffering. So many refugees driven out of their homes and journeying for days to find safety. She wishes she had words to comfort them but little she could say. It was too heartbreaking to Kara of seeing suffering never like this. Too many people lost everything because of the war for imulsion. If Superman or J'onn J'onzz was here with her, they would be horrified into shedding tears.

"Oh Raos, shield them from the terrible horrors of this conflict." Her mind whispered. The site of the camp was beyond words. The smell of sweat, clothes unwashed and makeshift latrines was horrible.

People living in cramped tents or in their cars. Kara saw a makeshift hospital with too many sick patients on cots in the corner. It was a heartbreaking sight that Kara never seen and pains her heart. Too many than many more. Kara shed more tears of silence with her hand placed on her chest. Shedding tears for the refugees who suffered in their journey. She offers some comfort to the sick patient on a cot.

"This is the most touching moment I had never seen. Supergirl saved the whole camp from starvation. I wish I had more words to describe what Supergirl was doing to inspiring hope." Sofia held her breath through the microphone with the Cameraman sniffing through tears.

Then she realized Supergirl was approaching her.

"Supergirl…" Sofia slowly asked, "What is your comment on the refugee crisis near the border?" As she raised the microphone

"I wish I had words to say about those people. But I couldn't bring myself to say. It pains me to see them like this." Said Supergirl crumbled with pain. Then an idea flashed in front of her.

"What is your name?" Supergirl asked the reporter.

"Sofia Hendriks." Said the red hair woman. "It is a real honour to meet you in person."

"Sofia Hendrik. How about you and I go for an interview? At the same time, I am going to make you journalist of the year?" asked Supergirl and Sofia's eyes widen with the excitement of the opportunity to interview the Girl of Steel. Her boss at the press will so be going to flip over this.

"Yes! I do!" squealed Sofia. "I have all the clearance! Anything for Supergirl"

"We are going to make history." Said Supergirl with fire in her eyes. "I am going to address the whole planet."

* * *

Supergirl plugged in the large conductor into a mobile power generator that connects power to a tall cellular tower with dozen antennas and satellite dishes on every corner of the tower. Outside, a group of volunteers and the new crew setting up shop at the abandoned Vasgar government radar station on the hill. That radar station has a pair of towers and a small station. Preparations were made for the broadcast. The News Truck had thick cable wires connect to the tower base and the truck's antenna.

Supergirl and her band of volunteers were able to get the radar station active and they were almost ready to broadcast to the entire planet.

"Supergirl ! We got the power on. The signal is already connected and transmitting to every satellite frequency." Called out one of the volunteers on the catwalk of the tower. Some of the volunteers stood on the platform were on the lookout for any UIR forces in the valley or on the cliffs.

"Great work." Called out Supergirl to the volunteers while she set up another power generator powering up the station.

"We are ready on your mark, I got the signal running." called out the technician standing the inside of the news truck. "Once we are live, the Indies will be coming for us and you know that right. I got kids back home and it is a reckoning risk you are taking Supergirl. This better be worth it."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to all of you, I will deal with them and I will show them ferocity." Said Supergirl with determination to reassure the technician "Let them come."

"Thank you for this." Said Supergirl next to Sofia resting against the truck. "This means a lot to me. In return back home, they are going to make you reporter of the year."

"This is the first time, I interview a Superhero and counts as a rare opportunity," Said Sofia shaking hands with Supergirl who returned the simile. "If we do this, I am buying you a drink. My boss is going to kill me for this." Said Sofia pointing a finger.

The cameraman set up a pair of cameras like floating automated robots from another container. The two-camera bot took position on both sides, Sofia took a deep breath, brushing down her red hair and Supergirl stood in front of a cliff with her hands behind her back.

"We go live in three, two, one." Addressed the Cameraman signal them to begin

_"This is Sofia Hendriks reporting live in Vasgar. With me is the Girl of Steel or we call her Supergirl. I have the honour of having Supergirl on air with us and she would like to share a message for the entire planet of Sera."_ Turning to the woman who stood in blue and red with the iconic S crest

"_People of Sera! Greetings!"_ Supergirl turned around to face the cameras _"My name is Supergirl and by now many who had seen me in action across Sera. You already have seen who I am and what I am? The Girl of steel. But my reason for this world will be all revealed."_

The entire world of Sera had their eyes on the mysterious Superhero who spoke to anyone in her reach.

"_To anyone living under the banner of the Superpowers neither the Coalition of Ordered Governments or the rival Union of Independent Republics. I would like your attention on me. No matter where you came from or born what country, city, or what island in the corner to any continent. I hope you can hear me where ever you are."_

In all the COG or UIR cities during the live broadcast, everywhere citizens glued to the radios, computers and TV that was live streaming with Supergirl. A large crowd of people on the streets gathering around a TV store watching the broadcast. On a highway during a traffic jam, drivers listen on the radios in their cars and trucks.

* * *

"_All people across Sera: Tyrans, Pesangs, Kashkuri, Gorasni, Ostrini, South Islanders, Vasgari, Tennad. Hear me out loud. Hear my voice for the first time."_

Chairman Dalyell along with every one of the House of Sovereigns gathering around a holographic screen in the lounge as they watch as listen. "What are you doing Supergirl?" whispered Dalyell with uncertainty.

"_To all the cultures and people living in any corner of Sera, if you are fighting in the frontlines or in trenches, in the air or sailing in the seas. I would like to have your attention."_

* * *

Onboard a UIR battleship, a UIR admiral and his crew listen inside the bridge. In the COG side, crewmen aboard a Raven carrier stood in attention at the speech of Supergirl.

"_You will be finding ….war is unlike anything I had never seen. I may not know your planet's history and reputation for war that well. War is all your people have known for centuries. For so long there was being an endless cycle of continuous bloodshed and conflict raging. Now the Pendulum Wars."_

"What the hell Supergirl doing?" Dom asked with five words. He, Marcus, Tai and Pad along with Major Stroud and the rest of the 26th infantry gathering around a portable tv screen inside the Forward Operation Base cafeteria.

"Issuing a challenge or a rallying cry? Educational guess corporal." Said Major Stroud crossing her arms.

"I never thought Supergirl this good in making speeches, unlike Dad." Said Marcus with an eyebrow raised at the radio

* * *

"_In the past, war is about determining who is right or wrong, a power struggle over territories or putting kinds of beliefs into force, fighting for freedom and independence at the same time. Conflict after conflict during the stone age, ancient times, the stream to the diesel era. People kill each other with swords, bow with an arrow and to tanks and guns. The history books claim there are no bounds in the cost of war. But there was a moment of peace after the ultimate price of bloodshed, tears, pain and destruction until the invention of imulsion."_ Said Supergirl placed left and right.

Premier Yori and the UIR war cabinet watched the broadcast in the war centre. Yori's eyes narrowed at the sight of Supergirl in her cheerleading suit and skirt and red cape behind her back in the flat-screen monitors.

* * *

"_Countries at each other throats fighting over control of how much imulsion they want from each other. But I never took anyone to put their faith in some ridiculous cheap reliable fuel source at the cost of a million people? I would say too much has been lost. Too many people died fighting for the same yellow crap."_ expressed Supergirl with disgust in her voice. _"But I do believe in the good of people but I was wrong. When I saw the worst of humanity reveal from behind their inner shadows. Some say I had this god complex but I like to be a very honest one."_

Deputy Chairman Prescott who stood beside Chairman Dayell, frowned at the accessions of Supergirl just announced out loud. Military officers exchanged confused stares at each other. General Ivy presented in the crowd let out a low growl from his throat.

* * *

"_Why? Where I came from, my own world would never spill blood in itself. I remember my world healthily, with a care for everyone. Happy, loved and so much to value in life."_ Said Supergirl who paused. _"Please understand. Where I came from. I had a life in my Earth. I was Supergirl to my world."_

A group of COG engineers gathering in a garage listening to the radio and Diaz was listening as paused in his work. Diaz joined the small group to listen to what Supergirl had to say.

In a battlefield taking place in urban background. UIR and COG infantry took a temporary ceasefire to listen to the heroine broadcast.

"_When my world was the brick of destruction, I came because I had no choice. What I did, I only did it to save the people I care about the most. I made the ultimate choice, I was willing to die for everyone and sacrifice myself to save my home. I was cast away into space, now I clashed landed on this world. But I am still alive. That how I was all alone."_ Supergirl sadly revealed. "In the world of Sera far from my galaxy."

* * *

Sofia wiped a tear off her cheek, and the volunteers listen in their hearts meanwhile back at Halvo Bay, Colonel Loomis pushed through the crowd of Onyx Guard cadets watching the tv screens in a lounge. Colonel Loomis paused at his track to see the screen with disbelief forming on his face.

"_In this world, I saw so much astonishing cultures, unspeakable wonders and the diversity of people I never knew. So much history in war, I never imagined I would be part of the Pendulum Wars. The Pendulum Wars is beyond what I never have seen." _

In Hanover Stadium, all Spectators seated in their seats all paid attention to the speech recorded on the loudspeakers, Trashball players and the Cole Train of the Cougars along with their opponents on the field stood rapt listen to the message of Supergirl. Cole felt the words touching his heart.

"Damn, that woman has a real heart of gold; pure as gold." Said Cole to himself

"_Why can't Sera just all try to be fair and share the imulsion? Instead of fighting over a single gallon of it."_ Supergirl questioned as she came close to. _"Do you think war is your culture? It is not. I see acts of violence in war, I watched people die and saw utter destruction. Too much despair and the worse of people coming to light. Too many people living under the cruelty of war. But it ends now." continued on Supergirl with fire in her words._

* * *

"_It pains me to see such acts of war, let me ask all of you; What kind of life is this? How many more lives are going to be destroyed by the Pendulum Wars? How many more will die? How many more families destroyed. But the truth is I can't change what happens in the past and I couldn't change Sera's history. I cannot support either the COG or the UIR since they keep fighting the same battles. Not until I change it."_

Trescu frowned at the screen that was live on the sub's command bridge and his crew were watching and listen to every word. Crewmen exchanged looks as Supergirl speech continues on.

"Helmsmen locate that transmission!" Trescu ordered, "Ready a surface missle."

* * *

"_I don't care which side started the war. Another thing I learned that everyone couldn't let go of the painful past that comes from the same conflict you are born to destroy. Therefore, I see the picture now. I understand why people fight."_ Said Supergirl with her hands behind her back. Her voice changed with understanding and bittersweetness.

"_Soldiers or Gears, pilots, sailors. To the men and women everywhere fighting on the battlefield or wherever you are. You all fight because you want to defend your country, your home, and your families. You have every right to do serve. If you are listening to my voice, I see the long and terrible war. I never imagine how you much miss your home and your families. "_

In a bunker, A squad of UIR soldiers gathering around a radio as Supergirl continues to address the planet. A lone soldier standing in the corner fingering his knife as he glazed at his squad listening with rapt attention. "I never thought the Bane will be this politically motived to speak out." Said the UIR soldier in the corner. But the rest shush him as they all listen.

"_I never took anyone that would endure the scars of war and loss so bad that it will never fade away. It is painful from experience. I felt it first-hand for the experience."_ Said Kara with regret in her tone. _"War takes a chunk from your soul that you will never get it back."_

* * *

"_It doesn't matter if you are UIR or COG , in the end, no one wins. You all fight not because you want to but you have to."_ Continued on Supergirl as she slowly changes the topic. _"I can't change that and I understand why. It is all black and white. But too many lines during this war already been crossed."_

"I cannot believe I am even listening to this bullshit." Murmured Hoffman as he stood next to Lieutenant Anya Stroud while they both watched on the large flat screen of the Operations Centre.

" I don't know how but Supergirl got her own ways to put words together. Got to give it to her." Commented Anya only for Hoffman to glazed at her.

* * *

"_Many of you will not believe what I just said, you will think I am naive or stubborn. No one deserved to be part of this war. But I am not like a soldier and I am a Super Hero. I will never take away a single life of a human being."_ Stated Kara as her eyes brightens with determination. _"Sera would have to better than the past."_

"You better be joking." Growled Hoffman without a hint of hesitation.

"_I want all of you to know that I am not going to fight for this war. I will end it."_ Announced Supergirl pointing a finger. _"All of you live under the comforts of war but it ends today!"_

In a UIR city, where a massive riot was taking place, Rioters and security forces were about to clash. Someone on the rooftop shouting them to stop. The two opposing sides suddenly halted listening to the live broadcast from a local loudspeaker addressing a speech on the rooftop.

* * *

"_But I have a message for every warmonger still fighting across Sera. You think war is a never lasting cycle, you are wrong. Too long, you spill blood over the lands of Sera, too many innocents lives destroyed and you will never successes in destroying everything you touch. I am coming for you to face justice. I will dismantle every gun, tank, every battleship mass weapons of destruction. I will also disband any army, shut down any imulsion plant or military base, any war effort factory left on Sera if I have to."_

At a UIR army base, the soldiers at the assemble hall recoiled with horror at what Supergirl was planning to do. Major Paduk with his arms crossed as he stood against the corner with a scowl formed on his face. A UIR general in his office shook his head with dismay and sat down before pulling his sidearm against his head and then pulled the trigger with a bang.

Loomis looked outraged, his fist clenched with disgust. The Onyx Guard cadets erupted into loud pitching cheers and applauses.

* * *

"_The difference is_ _I am Supergirl! I am truth, Justice and Freedom! I am still standing and I am still here!"_ roared out Supergirl spread her arms wide open as she hovers off the ground in mid-air. Fire and enthusiasm in her voice. Everywhere across Sera people were quickly hyper further by Supergirl's words further.

"_I cannot do it alone. To anyone sicken of the war! join me and end this war. I ask any man, woman or child in the darkest hour to say no more war. Bring peace and golden era once were. If anyone remembers the times of the Golden age of Peace, Silence and Prosperity, it will be delivered. I will bring freedom, unlike anything you seen. The freedom to enrich your own life and your own destiny."_

Loud cheers were heard in Jacinto City, People cheered across their neighbourhoods, in their homes, and on the streets. Meanwhile, Gears at the front lines let out roars of cheers as morale sours high as light. Others firing their guns with joy.

"We are so going home! The War is OVER!" roared a Gear with fists in the air

Onboard, an imulsion tanker, a captain and his shipmates shared a toast to Supergirl.

* * *

" _No more marks of war! Abandon all hate and the longer you and your family will live in fear from artillery and bombs falling from the skies. __Start over and build bridges! End this war for your loved ones so you can come home and be a family again. Cease all fighting! Make every gun silent."_

RAAM, Skorge, Karn and Ukkon growled while the four locust leaders watched the live speech with contempt. Myrrah views the screen with a stone-cold visage. Behind the corner of the council room, a heavily armoured locust Sarrak was secretly listening to the whole thing

"Generals, I want our forces to withdraw deployment to the surface. The invasion to the surface must be cancelled for now. I want to know more about this Supergirl." Myrrah declared.

* * *

_"Do it for your brothers and sisters in arms who fought and die in your arms! Laid down your weapons for those who had fallen in battle."_

Marcus only stared at what Supergirl had just said if it was her words that meant everything to him and his brothers. Major Stroud and all the Gears applauding and cheering like hell. Dom let out a cheer as he was patting Tai on the shoulders with joy.

"Supergirl has found her destiny and her path to greatness." Said Tai with a profound grin on his face.

"You are so right." Said Marcus with a supportive simile on his face. "Carlos would be proud."

* * *

" _Do it for those who had suffered or fallen. End this war with me together as one. Watch your own children grow, so they could live in freedom and experience the greatest time of peace you never had. Do it for a future that one day all of_ you _will be destined to sail across the stars. Please help me end this war for the good of humanity together." _Continued on Supergirlin her speech in mid-air with everyone watching.

Back at the refugee camp, all the camp inhabitants danced, cheers and hugging each other in jubilation from another portable radio. Sofia and the others present at the radio station let out a cheer.

* * *

"_I am still here! I want all of you to feel hope for the first time ever! Hope! I will make it the last day of war!"_

Back in Epyhra, Adam smiled at Supergirl's performance on the tv screen in the breakroom. He stood watching with a profound respect for Supergirl.

"Well done Supergirl, you help us made it this far."

"_I want all of you to know at this moment will be the end of all wars! I will only promise you this; not to the COG or the UIR but to the people of Sera. Remember this day, this will be the last day of the Pendulum Wars." roared Supergirl raising a finger_


End file.
